Como Nace el Amor
by Aliigleek
Summary: Quinn y Rachel descubren que consecuencias suceden después de una noche desenfrenada. La vida cambia tu futuro por uno mucho mejor. Un poco de Brittana. Gp
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Una noche de copas, encuentros destinados **_

Ahí estaba Quinn Fabray, en una discoteca, más sola que cualquier otra persona en el universo, intentando "divertirse", cómo si esa palabra fuese cierta, "un clavo saca a otro clavo" le habían dicho y hasta ahora todos los "clavos" conocidos resultaban ser tan pequeños que no alcanzaban a darle siquiera un empujón. Estaba harta de la soledad, harta de amar sin ser correspondida, harta de fingir. ¿Es que acaso Quinn Fabray no es lo suficientemente bella para conseguir a quién quisiese? La respuesta: No. Ciertamente podía tener a muchos arrastrándose si era su antojo, pero a la persona que ella amaba… a esa… simplemente no la podía tener. Dejo escapar una lágrima y dio otro sorbo a su Martini, miró a su alrededor, gente que se divertía, pobres ilusos pensaba ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya? –preguntó Brittany bastante desesperada<p>

- Tú te mueres por irte porque tienes a Santana para divertirte… Yo... No tengo a nadie –Rachel replicaba- Debería darles intimidad

- ¡Vamos! No seas amargada –Brittany sabía que su amiga necesitaba diversión, sabía cuán dolida estaba por el terminó de su relación con aquella rusa pero no podía pasarse el resto de los viernes viendo películas y llorando

-¿Podemos retomar la idea inicial? –Rachel puso cara de súplica- ¿Pizza y películas?

-Rachel, eso no tiene nada de sexy –Brittany la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a jalar

- ¿Sexy? ¡A mí que me importa lo sexy! –Rachel se resistía a moverse

- Nosotras somos sexys… vamos o le digo a Noah que venga a hacerte compañía- Amenazó la rubia y la castaña la miró un poco furiosa- ¿Entonces?

Rachel se soltó y caminó a la sala- Ok

Brittany sonrió y la agarró del brazo para salir del departamento de la morena rumbo a un bar bastante concurrido- "moulin rouge" –leyó la castaña- ¡vaya! Para ser un antro e moda tiene un nombre bastante clásico –dijo mirando los acabados de las paredes

Brittany resopló bastante molesta- ¡vamos! Nos están esperando

- ¿están? ¡Prometiste que no vendría Noah! –Rachel la miraba acusadoramente

- y así es –Brittany se defendía- No lo traería… quiero que te diviertas no que armen un escándalo y maten a todos, es… ¡vamos! Ya lo verás.

Rachel accedió a entrar, estaba bastante concurrido así que se les dificultó pasar, por fin vio a su amiga de cabellos negros sentada hablando con otra chica, bastante linda.

- Buenas –habló Brittany mientras besaba a su novia

Rachel se acercó a la otra chica y la saludo con la mano – Buenas noches, Rachel

- Buenas noches, Andrea – contestó la chica

- ¡amo esta canción! –Gritó Brittany- ¡Vamos! – y ella y su chica se perdieron en la pista

Rachel sonrió a la chica y tomó asiento a lado de ella, intentando entablar comunicación.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany estaban bailando alegremente cuando la amiga de Santana se acercó<p>

- Me voy –confesó la chica

- Pero… ANDREA… ¿PORQUÉ? –Santana miraba a Brittany

- Estoy muy aburrida, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa

- ¿y Rachel? –preguntó Brittany

La chica río sarcásticamente- La castaña está llorando y bebiendo cómo desquiciada, no para de llorar

Eso fue lo último que Brittany se quedó a escuchar y salió a buscar a su amiga que estaba sentada en el mismo lugar con varios vasos vacíos y hablando sola

- ¿Rachel? –llamó la rubia ojiazul

- Esshaaaa…. Tiene un familiarrgg ruggo… como Mariiissshaa… -Brittany intentaba entender a su amiga, pero al oír el nombre de "Marissa" mal pronunciado se le endurecieron las entrañas- Essshaa…

- ¡Basta! ¡Por dios! Esa zorra te dejó hace mucho ¡te dejó! ¿Vas a ahuyentar a cada chica que hacemos el esfuerzo que conozcas? ¡Supéralo! ¡TE DEJÓ! ¡TE DEJÓ! Y fue lo mejor... ¡Porque mientras tu comprabas su amor… ella se revolcaba con otras en tu cama!... Supéralo…

Rachel se congelo al oír la cruel verdad de boca de su amiga y de manera tan fría.

- Eres tan idiota como ella –Brittany se dio la vuelta muy enojada y se perdió en la multitud.

Rachel se quedó sentada muy atónita, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levantó de su asiento, Brittany tenía razón, no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena… debía empezar a superar, caminó buscando el baño, cuando por fin lo vio, suspiró aliviada.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en la barra pensando en todos los idiotas que bailaban felizmente<p>

- Buenas noches, hermosa dama –Dijo un hombre y la rubia no le prestó atención- ¿Podría…

Pero Quinn no lo dejó terminar- ¿perderte de mí vista? Estaría encantada –Quinn levantó su vaso y le sonrió

El hombre torció la boca e intentó caminar pero una cabellera rubia con bastante prisa lo empujó haciendo que derramará su bebida sobre la otra rubia

-¡Idiota! –gritó Quinn y se levantó de la barra bastante molesta, observó su blusa llena de alcohol

El hombre estaba bastante apenado- Lo siento, esa mujer… Yo… Ella…

- piérdete –dijo Quinn antes de salir corriendo al baño, llegó y estaba aparentemente vacío, cuándo entró cerró la puerta y se quitó la blusa, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y comenzó a tallar su blusa

- ¡Wow! –dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del baño y observando a la rubia en sostén

Quinn inmediatamente se cubrió con las manos y observó a su acompañante, deseo que la tierra la tragase al reconocer a la castaña

- Eso será difícil de quitar de esa manera–Rachel estaba más repuesta, aunque con dificultad pronunciaba la "r"

Quinn la miró aún muy sorprendida

- La mancha –Rachel señaló su blusa

Quinn que recién reaccionaba también observo la blusa- ¡Oh!

Rachel se restregó la mano en los ojos y se acercó a Quinn- Quizás… -Rachel se acercó (demasiado al parecer de Rachel) sacó su blusa quedándose en un simple polo y se la mostró a Quinn, quien la tomo y se puso de forma inmediata la blusa que le quedaba exacta.

Quinn la miró agradecida pero bastante nerviosa- ¡cierto! Te la devolveré limpia… Gracias

- No hay de que… -contestó la castaña

Quinn guardo su blusa y caminó a prisa a la salida

- Quinn –gritó Rachel- ¿te acuerdas de mí?

La cabeza de Quinn comenzó a repetir "a diario, a diario, a diario"- Creo... Eres… Rachel ¿verdad? Rachel Berry… de McKinley High- Quinn sintió ganas de aplaudirse a sí misma al ver la expresión de la castaña

Rachel se sintió ligeramente molesta de que la rubia no la conociera, no le gustaba la fama, pero Quinn era muy hermosa e impresionarla y que supiera de ella le hubiese gustado- Si, lo soy… sabes… he venido sola… ¿quisieras acompañarme?

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!" gritaba la cabeza de Quinn –Ohh… -"respira, respira" pensaba la rubia- Claro… podría… Ok, está bien

Rachel se sintió aún más molesta porque Quinn parecía no sentirse atraída por ella, quizás a la rubia no le interesaban las chicas aun así sonrió, las dos chicas, una muy nerviosa y la otra un poco sentida, salieron del baño y tomaron un par de copas en la barra, platicaron de cosas sin importancia.

"es tu oportunidad, no la jodas" pensaba Quinn, escuchó una melodía sonar- ¡Oh! Amo esta canción- mintió la rubia intentando sonar algo casual.

Rachel vio la pista de baile bastante llena y aunque no sintió ningún ánimo de ir a bailar, "Vamos, es hermosa… tienes que superar" pensaba la castaña y por fin decidió hacer la petición- ¿Quieres… bailar?

Pero ésta vez Quinn no se hizo de rogar y jalando a la otra chica salieron casi volando a la pista, había demasiada gente, lo que hacía que sus cuerpos se pegaran involuntariamente, Quinn estaba disfrutando y Rachel intentaba hacer lo mismo, en un movimiento accidental Rachel pudo ver el escote de la rubia y un poco más de ello, las mejillas se le ruborizaron, observó a Quinn, era hermosa, quizás era la mujer más odiosa sobre la tierra pero era hermosa, sonrió y se olvidó por completo de su realidad, el alcohol estaba actuando y quería conocer más, quería divertirse y dejar atrás el dolor.

Rachel tomó la iniciativa y con sus manos comenzó a atraer a Quinn a su cuerpo de la cintura, La rubia se sintió un poco incómoda pero le gustaba sentir a Rachel cerca, era lo que siempre había deseado y no quería perder su oportunidad, por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con la chica que siempre deseo y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

La castaña sintió más valor al ver que la rubia no oponía resistencia y que por el contrario disfrutaba del contacto, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la cintura y espalda de la rubia, sintió que Quinn se dejaba, estuvieron bailando y moviéndose de la misma manera por un buen rato. Ésta vez Rachel fue más lejos y besó a Quinn, la rubia estaba sorprendida pero muy a gusto con ello, Rachel sintió a Quinn aflojar y participar en el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, Rachel se pegó más a Quinn y sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la otra, sentía su cuerpo vibrar, deseaba profundizar, Quinn estaba experimentado una sensación única, había soñado tanto con probar esos labios y ahora lo hacía, era diferente a lo que había imaginado, el beso era intenso y continuaba aumentado la intensidad, la rubia sentía las manos de la otra tocar más y más.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó sin pudor la castaña, deseaba tener más contacto.

Quinn se sentía en las nubes pero a la vez nerviosa, asintió, cerró los ojos un momento y salieron del bar rumbo al departamento de la rubia, en la sala del departamento Rachel miró a los lados por un corto momento y se concentró de nuevo en su acompañante.

Rachel –Quinn quería hablar antes, gritarle sus sentimientos pero la castaña la calló con un beso en los labios y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia se olvidara de hablar, colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de la castaña y se separó para sonreír pero no por mucho tiempo porque de nuevo la castaña la besó.

Las manos de Rachel ávidamente comenzaron a sacar la blusa de la rubia y buscar la piel expuesta, hace ya bastante tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales con nadie, pero ahora le parecía una locura no haber buscado a alguien, la sensación era tan placentera y ahora estaba en una casa desconocida con una rubia hermosa y no pensaba desaprovechar ni un minuto, deseaba a Quinn, lo sentía en sus apretados pantalones, deseaba poseer más que a nada a Quinn Fabray- La cama –Dijo la castaña mientras besaba el cuello de la otra y con esfuerzo se quitaba la remera propia.

Quinn no respondió porqué estaba meditando el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando, sabía que quizás era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás y siendo sincera tampoco quería hacerlo- Si prefieres aquí –La voz de la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos y con bastante esfuerzo se separó de su acompañante y tomando su mano comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la recámara.

A la castaña no le importó mucho el lugar y al entrar se desabotonó el pantalón y se deshizo de él, Quinn la miraba bastante sorprendida, aunque sabía de la condición de la morena no le importaba había soñado tano tiempo con ella que ahora tenía a la mujer de sus sueños justo frente a ella en interiores y a punto de poseerla, si era un sueño no deseaba despertar jamás.

- Quinn –Rachel pronunció su nombre en un tono sumamente sensual y se acercó a ella percibiendo su deseo y sus ansias, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la otra y con gran habilidad logró deshacerse de la prenda superior de la otra. Con una de sus manos comenzó a tocar los pechos de la rubia y con la otra intentaba fallidamente abrir el pantalón de la otra.

Quinn comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos, le encantaba la sensación, sintió que la castaña abandonó el toque y cuando abrió los ojos la vio intentando deshacerse del pantalón, Quinn sonrió y se alejó un poco para deshacerse personalmente de su ropa, Rachel la miraba con deseo y con algo de brusquedad la tendió sobre la cama para terminar de quitarle sus bragas. Quinn se sintió un poco incómoda ante la fuerza de la otra pero no dijo nada, se dejó hacer.

La castaña se quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba, se dio cuenta que Quinn tragó con dificultad tal vez por su miembro totalmente erecto y eso logró excitarla más. Se recostó sobre ella y sus lenguas juguetearon nuevamente, el contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos la hizo vibrar, sus manos buscaron nuevamente los pechos de la rubia, sus besos fueron descendiendo al cuello, lamía la oreja y soltaba su respiración entrecortada en su oído, fue descendiendo más, hacia círculos con su lengua sobre el cuello y clavícula, daba pequeños besos, llegó hasta los pechos, los estrujó con sus manos, Quinn se arqueo ligeramente, Rachel le dedicó una mirada maliciosa y sonrió al ver lo que provocaba en la otra, comenzó dando pequeños besos en un pecho de la rubia, besaba los alrededores, después pasó su lengua, después mordió, de manera lenta se fue acercando hasta el pezón, lo besó y con la punta de la lengua comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro.

Quinn dejó escapar varios gemidos, para ella no era solo la sensación de placer también estaba involucrado un cúmulo de emociones e ilusiones, sintió a la castaña morder y lamer su pecho, la estaba volviendo loca, loca de placer, sintió una mano deslizarse de arriba abajo por su muslo, tomar sus glúteos con fuerza y apretarlos, Quinn levantó la cadera para darle un mayor agarre.

La castaña decidió que era hora de avanzar, comenzó bajando sus besos por el vientre de la otra, notó un pequeño lunar sobre su cadera de lado izquierdo y lo besó, continuó bajando y llegó al inicio de la intimidad de la rubia, besó la parte interna de los muslos, tomó a Quinn de la cadera y la acomodó para que tuviera una mejor posición, pasó su nariz rozando, pudo notar que se erizaba, separó sus piernas y pudo notar la humedad de la rubia, acercó un poco su rostro y pasando su lengua de arriba debajo de manera lenta lamió el líquido que de ella emanaba, Quinn soltó un gemido por el contacto, la castaña repitió el movimiento un par de veces más aumentando la velocidad, se acercó y comenzó a besar la entrada de la otra, con delicadeza la mordió, Quinn se sobresaltó pero la sensación fue muy satisfactoria, Rachel subió al centro de placer de la otra y lo besó, pasó la punta de su lengua para después atraparlo con los labios, llevó su mano a la entrada de Quinn metió de golpe dos dedos, Quinn gimió, la castaña comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos mientras continuaba jugando con su boca, Quinn se revolvía el cabello con las manos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, Rachel dejó de utilizar su boca y continuó únicamente con sus dedos, subió y atrapó un pezón de la rubia, lo mordisqueaba.

Quinn tomó la cabeza de la castaña con sus manos y revolvía sus cabellos- Quinn –Escuchó su nombre de labios de la otra y eso la hizo encenderse más- Quinn –escuchó por segunda vez- Mmm –respondió la rubia dándose cuenta de qué era un llamado.

- Quinn –Rachel habló una tercera vez

- Mmm –respondió de nuevo la rubia

- ¿Quieres…? –Hermione no buscaba como terminar la frase, quería hacer una proposición y esperaba no sonar desquiciada u ofender a la otra.

La rubia ahogó un gemido y con dificultad habló- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Quieres lo hagamos? –Al fin se animó la castaña con un poco de temor por su condición

Quinn tuvo problemas de nuevo para poder contestar- ¿Qué?

- si deseas –dijo de manera cortante la castaña-

Quinn no sabía a qué se refería con si deseas y si hubiese sabido de qué se trataba quizás su vida no hubiese seguido los rumbos que más adelante seguiría, pero por el momento se encontraba racionalmente cegada por el placer así que solo atinó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rachel sonrió, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o mataría el momento, echó una vistazo rápido y vio una botella de agua sobre la mesa, estaba un poco lejos pero con mucho esfuerzo la tomó con la mano, Quinn no se percató de ello porque tenía los ojos cerrados, La castaña tomó un sorbo, se sintió con u poco más de fuerza necesitaba concentrarse par no terminar rápido y que su acompañante se lleve una pésima experiencia con ella, cuando sintió su cuerpo más relajado se dio cuenta que ya estaba bien, miró su cuerpo y observó que ahora su genital masculino estaba muy excitado, recordó las veces que lo hizo con su antiguo amor y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, recordó las veces que estuvo con Natasha y un profundo sentimiento de vacío la inundo.

Quinn se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, Rachel había detenido todo movimiento, abrió sus ojos y vio que la expresión de la castaña había cambiado, podía notar que algo en ella andaba mal- Rachel –Pronunció la rubia, pero su acompañante pareció reaccionar y se acercó con rapidez a besarla, Quinn estaba cada vez más extrañada pero el deseo se encendió nuevamente, Rachel se colocó entre la rubia y Quinn sintió algo muy grande y bajo la mirada para observar y lo que miró la dejó bastante sorprendida por el gran tamaño del miembro, miró a Rachel intentando averiguar algo.

- Te pregunté si querías lo deseabas y tú me respondiste que sí.

La castaña no esperó respuesta y besó nuevamente a la rubia, Quinn tenía los ojos bastante abiertos y aún trataba de procesar la información, Rachel no espero más y de golpe introdujo su intimidad en la de Quinn, la rubia dio un pequeño brincó pues no se lo esperaba, Rachel comenzó a masajear los pechos de la otra mientras comenzaba un vaivén, la rubia empezaba a disfrutar y dejarse llevar, realmente le gustaba la sensación, continuaban besándose de manera apasionada. Rachel cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones placenteras, sintió a Quinn aferrarse a su espalda, la estaba lastimando pero poco le importó, interrumpió el beso y se aferró al cuello de la rubia, los gemidos empezaban a incrementar y la rapidez de la penetración también, Rachel sentía que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Es…Espera –dijo casi en un gemido la rubia- un poco más… sólo… un poco

Rachel continuó tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo, le era bastante difícil, los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido le estaban causando problemas con ello, pero en su estado actual de excitación implicaba gran concentración, sintió que Quinn estaba muy próxima a llegar a la cima del placer así que tomó un último respiró.

Quinn sintió vibrar su cuerpo, su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores y sintió que Rachel también lo había disfrutado al máximo, también sentía un líquido emanar de ella, Rachel se retiró lentamente y Quinn pudo notar como el miembro de la castaña perdía tamaño y sonrió, amaba el cuerpo que portaba Rachel y sólo esperaba poder tenerla en ese estado. Rachel comenzó a reír, Quinn la miró bastante extrañada "esa mujer sí que está loca" pensó la rubia.

Rachel la abrazó y Quinn se dejó querer, la castaña daba pequeños besos en los hombros de la rubia mientras sonreía, comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la rubia y a jugar con su ombligo, a Quinn le causaba cosquillas así que empujó la mano de la castaña lejos, Rachel fingió estar ofendida y retomó su labor, a Quinn nuevamente le ocasionó cosquillas por lo que rió bastante antes de girarse y darle la espalda a su acompañante, la castaña redujo la distancia y la abrazó nuevamente y entrelazó su mano a la de Quinn, ambas manos unidas reposaban sobre el vientre de la rubia.

Rachel suspiró, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con otra chica que no fuese su anterior novia pero se limitó a pensar que era el efecto embriagador que le había producido el orgasmo anterior, dejó escapar un último suspiro antes de caer dormida.

Quinn miraba la mano de la castaña, nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz cómo en ese momento, suspiró pensando que a partir de mañana empezaría un nuevo ciclo de su vida, uno dónde la mujer que tanto había deseado estaría presente, tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba y hacer que la otra sintiera lo mismo, Quinn suspiró de nuevo, tenía tantas esperanzas y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Ambas chicas con sentimiento diferentes, descansando sobre la misma cama, acabándose de amar… sin saber que lo que acaban de hacer les traerían repercusiones 9 meses y medio y el resto de su vida, porque si algo era seguro… era que una nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia, bueno es una adaptación la historia original es de MICHIRU89 quien me dio los derechos para la adaptación…. Bueno ni glee ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia tampoco pero las correcciones y agregados si…. <strong>

**Con referente a la otra historia he perdido los capítulos en mi anterior computadora por lo que los estoy rescribiendo… pronto actualizare Mundos Paralelos **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Consecuencias**_

- ¡Rachel!- Brittany sacó de sus pensamientos a su amiga -¡Vaya! Otra vez ignorándome.-

- Lo siento- La castaña intentaba disculparse -intentaba recordar si mandé los informes al Dr. Minako.-

- Eres una pésima mentirosa y una pésima amiga- Brittany la miraba acusadoramente -Te atreves a mentirle a tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué tan difícil es confesar que pensabas en Quinn de nuevo?-

Rachel se sintió nerviosa de sólo escuchar el nombre

-¿Por qué no la llamas?- Brittany intentaba ponerle solución a ese "problema" desde hace varias semanas que se enteró.

- ¿Y decirle qué?– Rachel se notaba frustrada -¡Ohh! Ya sé… le diré algo cómo… Disculpa, tuve averiado el móvil y el correo por eso jamás me digne a volver a verte…-

Brittany tomó un sorbo de su café y se levantó -Pues son las consecuencias de tus actos… hay que aceptarlas-

Y sin más, la rubia se fue de la cafetería dejando a Rachel más culpable que nunca, se quedó pensando en lo que hubiese pasado "si hubiera…", dejó escapar un gran suspiro y recordó aquella vez

_~Inicio Flashback~ _

Rachel se movió ligeramente en la cama, sintió un calor a su lado y como ráfagas recordó la noche anterior, se giró y como era de esperarse se encontraba Quinn que dormía bastante cómoda. Se deslizó por la cama intentando no despertar a su acompañante, intentó buscar su ropa, recogió un par de prendas y se las colocó, al recordar que algunas habían quedado en la sala salió de la habitación, llegó a la sala y terminó de vestirse, miró a su alrededor, era un departamento muy acogedor, caminó hacia una esquina donde había varias fotografías en dónde sólo pudo reconocer a la hermana de la rubia y varias personas que quizás eran amigos o familia

- Buenos días- dijo Quinn que venía envuelta en la sábana con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel se sintió nerviosa -Buenos días-

Quinn se acercó a ella muy sonriente y le dio un beso en los labios pero RAchel retrocedió ligeramente -¿Pasa algo?-

- No– dijo la castaña, deseaba irse lo más pronto posible -Es sólo que tengo que irme a trabajar y debo bañarme-

Rachel levantó una ceja -¿En sábado?-

-Es que soy doctora– confesó la castaña aunque en realidad ese día no trabajara.

Quinn pareció comprender -¿Nos veremos?– la rubia parecía empezar a captar las cosas

Rachel sintió una oleada de culpabilidad -¡Claro!– Mintió, no tenía ganas de enfrentar la realidad -Después te llamó y quedamos en algo-

La sonrisa de la rubia se dibujó de nuevo en su cara.

-Me tengo que ir– La culpabilidad de la castaña iba en aumento y prefería huir a la brevedad, se acercó y besó la mejilla de la rubia -Te llamo luego– Rachel se estaba girando cuando la voz de la rubia la detuvo

-Rachel…- Llamó la rubia -Para llamarme… ¿No es necesario un número?-

-¡Claro! Que olvidadiza… ¿me lo das?– preguntó bastante nerviosa, sentía sus manos sudar.

Quinn la miró con detenimiento y con una mirada de seriedad tomó un lápiz y un pedazo de papel del cajón del escritorio y escribió su número en él, miró con seriedad a la castaña una vez más y se lo entregó

-Hasta pronto– dijo la castaña con el papel en mano y terminar de salir de aquel apartamento

~Fin flashback~

Rachel se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mano, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ruin? había utilizado y engañado a Quinn, le hubiese gustado haberla llamado pero ¿de qué hablarían? ¿Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray? Si no tenían nada en común más que la apasionada noche que compartieron, sí, no haberla llamado fue bueno, era lo mejor para ambas, suspiró, intentaba animarse a sí misma y con ese pensamiento se levantó de su asiento, debía continuar con su ronda en el hospital, enfocarse en trabajar despejaría todo pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Quinn se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo una vez más<p>

- Ok, esto fue lo último, vas a ir al doctor– Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

Quinn miró a la puerta del baño, observó que aún la mantenía cerrada, se acercó y la abrió, una figura entró. Quinn la miró, era una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de tez blanca y esbelta, una verdadera belleza, una verdadera amiga.

-Quinn Fabray ¿me escuchaste? Ahora mismo vamos al doctor– Habló la mujer.

- Elizabeth… Estoy bien, sólo me sentó mal la comida– Quinn la intentaba tranquilizar.

La mujer levantó una ceja -La semana pasada pude haberlo creído pero ahora… debes tener una infección o algo por el estilo, ahora vamos al doctor-

- Tienes una reunión importante ¿lo olvidas?-

- Bueno… la cancelaré-

Quinn negó con la cabeza -Es demasiado importante-

- Tu eres importante– comentó Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a acariciarle una mejilla -Me preocupas Quinn-

Quinn suspiró resignada -Ok, iré al doctor si tú vas a tu reunión-

La mujer lo pensó varios segundos -¿Cómo sabré que estas bien?-

- Te llamaré apenas salga, te lo prometo-

Elizabeth se acercó y la abrazó con fervor -es un trato rubia– después se separó de ella -Vamos, te acompaño abajo para que te vayas al doctor-

Quinn asintió resignada y ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar mientras Elizabeth platicaba muy animadamente a su amiga que sólo atinaba a asentir y a sonreír ocasionalmente.

Quinn llegó al hospital, aún sentía ligeras ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo, caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la recepción -Disculpe– dijo a la chica detrás del mostrador que sólo la vio y levantó una ceja -Quisiera hacerme unos estudios-

-¿De qué tipo?– Preguntó la mujer con tono cansado.

Quinn no supo responder, puso cara de desconcierto, ella venía a averiguar que tenía, se supone que ese era el trabajo de algún doctor, ella no venía a decirle de que padecía puesto que no tendría ningún sentido asistir.

-Uno general para saber qué mal la aqueja– adivinó la mujer y comenzó a llenar un formulario, Quinn la miró extrañada y con cierta molestia -Ponga sus datos aquí– comentó la mujer, Quinn los llenó y se los entregó, la mujer continuó haciendo papeleo y le entregó una ficha a Quinn -Vaya al segundo piso y espere su turno. Ahí le harán los estudios– Y sin decir más la mujer continuó con otras cosas

Quinn se giró, no le agradaba la mujer pero se dirigió al segundo piso con desgana y al llegar vio a varias personas sentadas con un papelito en mano similar al de ella.

- 14- gritó un hombre y otro hombre se levantó.

Quinn miró su papel "27", dejó salir un gran suspiro y se sentó en la silla más próxima, se puso a hojear un par de revistas nada interesantes hasta que después de un buen rato escuchó su llamado.

- 27- gritó el mismo hombre.

Quinn se levantó como resorte, estaba bastante alegre de oír su número, camino con una sonrisa al hombre que sólo la miró y dio la vuelta, Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El hombre tomó la ficha de Quinn y escribió en otro papel varias cosas inentendibles para Quinn -Acérquese aquí- dijo el hombre y Quinn obedeció, el hombre tomó el brazo de la rubia y con una liga amordazo su antebrazo, Quinn sintió fría su mano, el hombre le colocó una aguja y la sangre comenzó a salir, el hombre recolectó un par de frasquitos –detenga- le dijo el hombre y Quinn obedeció sosteniendo un pedazo de algodón sobre su mano, el hombre se acercó con un líquido y lo roció sobre el brazo de Quinn, deteniendo el correr de la sangre. El hombre continuó haciendo varias cosas y nuevamente le entregó un papelito a Quinn -Tome, vaya a recoger sus resultados y espere al final del pasillo con su turno para que el doctor le explique sus resultados, el hombre abrió la puerta y antes de que Quinn pudiera preguntar algo llamó al siguiente número, la rubia se sintió nuevamente molesta, no le gustaba el trato.

La rubia miró a una chica detrás del mostrador y caminó decidida hacia ella, aclaró un poco la garganta

- Buenos días- dijo la chica mientras sonreía, era rubia y algo linda -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

Quinn sonrió al sentir el primer trato agradable -Disculpe… es que… no sé qué hacer con esto- la rubia le enseñó el papel a la mujer.

La chica sonrió ampliamente a la rubia -camine por este pasillo derecho- dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar -en la segunda entrada hay una pequeña sala de espera, ahí la llamaran por su nombre y le darán sus resultados- la chica miró nuevamente el papel de la rubia -No debe de tardar y cuando se los den, en éste mismo pasillo pero al final está la sala de espera para que el doctor le explique sus resultados, su número de espera sigue siendo el mismo- la chica le sonrió a Quinn.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría -Gracias, en verdad has sido de gran ayuda-

-Es un placer señorita Fabray- contestó la mujer y al ver la expresión de Quinn se apresuró a decir -Lo leí en tu formato-

Quinn sonrió -Quinn está bien-

- Fue un placer Quinn- comentó la chica.

- Te lo agradezco mucho-

Y sin decir más la rubia continuó su camino y su segura larga espera, como la chica dijo, sus resultados no tardaron mucho pero al llegar a la sala de espera se sintió abrumada, había una gran cantidad de personas esperando por lo que no habían lugares libres, Quinn resopló y se recostó sobre una pared

- 34- mencionó una mujer que salió de una puerta y un hombre se levantó.

- 35- mencionó otro hombre que salió de otra puerta y otra persona se levantó.

Quinn llevaba más de una hora esperando parada y apenas iban por el 50 y algo, de pronto sintió un mareo, intentó caminar al baño pero se fue agarrando de la pared

- ¿Quinn?-

La rubia reconoció al segundo esa voz y se sintió aún más abrumada, sintió sus piernas flaquear

-¡Quinn!- dijo la castaña mientras la sostenía en brazos para evitar que se cayera, Quinn se sintió ligeramente recompuesta e intentó sostenerse por sus medios, echó una mirada y vio a Rachel vestida con una blusa blanca y una bata encima del mismo color.

- ¿Qué…?- Quinn aún estaba confundida

- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Inquirió la castaña y al ver el gesto afirmativo de la rubia continuó hablando -Pues trabajo aquí-

-cincuenta y…- pero el hombre no terminó el llamado, se acercó a prisa a ambas mujeres -¡Doctora Berry! ¡Qué milagro verla aquí!-

Rachel sonrió ligeramente pero Quinn notó cierta molestia en sus facciones.

El hombre se giró a ver a Quinn -¡Oh! Se ve mal ¿Qué número es?- Y sin pedir permiso el doctor le quitó el papel a Quinn -¡Vaya! Espero que no esté aquí intentando robar mis pacientes, doctora- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó ofendida -¿Recuerda que tenemos cargos distintos?- Pero ésta vez su voz denotó prepotencia.

Pareció que la castaña hirió al doctor quién la miró con recelo pero después recobró su sonrisa -Me alegro que deje a su amiga en manos expertas- Rachel y Quinn intentaron decir algo pero el hombre continuó hablando -Al ser su amiga, haré una excepción- dijo bastante bajo el doctor y le guiño el ojo a la castaña -Espero que algún día me devuelva el favor. ¡Vamos! Pase a mi consultorio ¡Oh! Usted también puede venir doctora -

Quinn intentó objetar pero el doctor ya las estaba empujando al consultorio.

- Quizás debería…- Rachel intentaba huir, no quería más situaciones que la involucraran a Quinn, todo era muy incómodo.

- ¡por favor! Siéntese- animó el doctor y él tomó asiento detrás del escritorio -sus resultados-

Quinn extendió el papel al hombre que lo miró con detenimiento un par de minutos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, la rubia miró a Rachel y Rachel intentó sonreírle.

- Muchas felicidades- Dijo el doctor.

Quinn lo miró inquisitivamente -¿Perdón?-

- Va a ser madre ¡felicidades!- el hombre sonreía ampliamente.

Quinn sintió como si aquel hombre estuviera a kilómetros de ella y un frío la invadió, sintió su respiración detenerse y su boca secarse. Rachel abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, en el fondo deseaba haber podido conocer a Quinn más pero ahora solo le restaba felicitarla a ella y al padre del bebé.

Quinn comenzó a negar con la cabeza primero lentamente y después con fervor -No… No… No… eso… no puede ser- Quinn sentía que las piernas no les respondían.

Rachel y el doctor la miraron sorprendidos, esperaban verla feliz -Bueno… los resultados apuntan a ello-

-Pero pueden fallar- Quinn seguía negando con la cabeza deseaba que todo fuera una pésima pesadilla.

- Pueden- dijo el hombre -pero es mínimo prácticamente nulo, si hace una prueba concreta puede estar segura pero le aseguró que está embarazada- El doctor volvió a sonreír -¡Felici…-

- ¡NO!- Quinn estaba muy desesperada -No, No, No y No-

El hombre suspiro -Veamos… ¿ha tenido su regla?-

Quinn negó con la cabeza -Soy muy irregular-

-¿Hace cuándo fue la última vez que la tuvo?-

Quinn no sonrió y su mirada empezaba a empañarse

-Ok- dijo el hombre entendiendo que las cuentas de la rubia concordaban -¿Vómitos? ¿Mareos? ¿Cambio de apetitos?-

La mirada de Quinn reflejaba miedo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales?- Inquirió el hombre.

Quinn dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire, no quería contestar pero sabía que si lo hacía, quizás, la chica a su lado reaccionaría -22 de junio- Quinn se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía desesperanzada.

-Pues dadas las fechas y los síntomas a mí me parece casi seguro que usted esté embarazada-

Rachel que había permanecido muy callada la miró y se preguntó ¿cómo es que lo recordaba con tanta precisión y con seguridad? 22 de junio… Miró el calendario del doctor, era un sábado…. 22 de Junio… Ella tuvo un cumpleaños el 17… 22 de junio… 22 de junio… - ¡22 de Junio!- gritó la castaña recordando que esa fecha había salido con Brittany, que ese día había tenido relaciones con Quinn y que esa vez no usó protección.

Quinn la miró molesta -22… de… Junio…- repitió la rubia que ya se había dado cuenta que la otra al fin había entendido el problema en el que estaba.

-Debe haber un error- dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba el papel al doctor, Quinn rió sarcásticamente burlándose de ella pero en ese momento poco le importó a la castaña que miraba aquel papel con detenimiento.

El doctor la miraba muy extrañado -Pero doctora… usted sabe que…-

- Que puede haber un error- Rachel interrumpió mientras se aferraba a la idea de un error.

- Pero si la señorita…- el doctor no entendía nada.

- ¡Es irregular!- Rachel estaba bastante desesperada -¡Muy irregular!-

Quinn la miró cómo si fuese un bicho raro -Creo que…-

- Necesitas otro estudio- Dijo la castaña -Gracias doctor, hasta luego-

Rachel se levantó e hizo un ademán a la rubia a seguirla pero Quinn la seguía mirando raro -¿No quieres estar segura?- Quinn apretó la mandíbula y con coraje se levantó y la siguió, no volteó a ver al doctor ni a nadie sólo seguía a la castaña, Rachel caminaba y se metía entre pasillo, abrió una puerta y ahí estaba un hombre.

-¡Hey! Mira lo que el viento ha traído- El chico se veía feliz

-Necesito que hagas una prueba de embarazo urgente- Rachel no se detuvo a saludarlo y el chico levantó la ceja algo inconforme -Por favor, es urgente-

Quinn veía cómo el hombre le sacaba sangre nuevamente a su brazo y como interrogaba a la castaña que respondía secamente, los ojos castaños miraban a algún punto perdido y Quinn no podía evitar sentir su mundo derrumbarse, esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

- Ahora vuelvo- Contestó el muchacho y salió dejando a ambas mujeres en una situación muy incómoda.

Quinn sintió que sus manos empezaban a sudar, Rachel la veía ocasionalmente, hasta que dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se acercó a ella.

- Tú… ¿Estás segura que yo…?- Rachel intentaba hacer la pregunta sin sonar muy fría u ofender a Quinn, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas dudas -Es decir… ¿Tú… con alguien? …Tú sabes-

Quinn la miró molesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados -No, no me he acostado con nadie después del 22 de Junio- Quinn captó una nueva mirada de cuestionamiento por parte de la castaña -No, tampoco había tenido relaciones bastante tiempo atrás antes de esa fecha-

Rachel resopló cerrando los ojos -Soy yo… o… Yo-

Quinn sentía tantas ganas de golpearla pero nada era seguro así que tenía que esperar, esperar la sentencia, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que no había errores, conocía su cuerpo y algo en su interior lo gritaba pero ella prefería hacer oídos sordos.

Pasaron un tiempo más en silencio, no se veían, cada una miraba algún punto perdido.

- aquí están- Dijo el muchacho y entró con un papel en mano

Rachel rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a él, Quinn la imitó, la castaña abrió el sobre y apenas lo miró unos segundos y se restregó la cabeza con las manos dejando salir medias palabras de su boca, Quinn entendió al instante.

- ¿Quizás quieran que las deje?- comentó el muchacho.

Rachel negó con la cabeza -¿Me acompañas Quinn?-

La rubia asintió con la cabeza levemente y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar y a meterse entre pasillos, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el papel sólo confirmó lo que ella sabía: Estaba embarazada. Tenía un gran problema ahora y no tenía la mínima idea de cómo iba a solucionarlo o qué iba a hacer con el bebé que venía en camino. Rachel abrió una puerta y le dio paso a la rubia, Quinn entró.

- Siéntate por favor- le indicó la castaña

Y Quinn lo hizo, miró una placa enfrente de ella que decía "DRA. R. BERRY", el escritorio estaba pulcramente acomodado, Quinn sintió que la castaña se sentaba a lado de ella

Rachel miró a Quinn -Tenemos que hablar-

Quinn levantó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza

-Estás… Estás… embarazada-

Quinn se sintió mareada de nuevo y solo pudo asentir.

-…De mí- Rachel también sintió un ligero mareo y ganas de echarse a llorar.

- Sí- Ésta vez la voz acompañó a Quinn -Pero tú no tienes…-

Rachel negó con la cabeza -¿Lo vas a tener?-

Quinn se levantó de su asiento muy molesta -¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer lo qué me estás diciendo!-

Rachel se levantó de manera más tranquila y negó con la cabeza -No, sólo quería estar segura, por supuesto que no estoy sugiriendo nada… no sería capaz…- Rachel se sentó de nuevo -Por favor- le indicó a Quinn que se sentará de nuevo y la rubia obedeció -Mira… ambas estamos muy… muy…- Rachel miró al techo intentando buscar la palabra –conmocionadas- Dijo al fin -¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde? Cuando nos calmemos… ¿puedo ir a tu departamento?-

Quinn asintió y en un pedazo de papel escribió la dirección y se levantó de su asiento -Quiero que sepas…-Quinn intentaba sonar lo más tranquila posible -Que si nunca llegas… no tendré ningún problema en ello-

Rachel se ruborizó, sabía que tenía antecedentes con ella por haberla dejado esperando pero negó con la cabeza y se levantó mirando a la rubia -Y yo quiero que sepas… que… no pienso huir…-

Quinn la miró incrédula, intentando desechar esas palabras pues la vez pasada que la castaña quedó en comunicarse y no lo hizo el corazón se le hizo pedazos pero en el fondo un rayito de luz apareció, la miró una vez más antes de salir de esa oficina y ese edificio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar todo lo que traía dentro, así que llamó a sus dos mejores amigas para encontrarlas en su departamento.

Cuando Quinn llegó ambas estaban en la puerta

- ¡Kitty!- Quinn se abalanzó sobre la joven y empezó a soltar varias lágrimas

- ¿Qué pasa Quinn?- Elizabeth se veía muy preocupada, temía una enfermedad mortal o algo similar.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se soltó de Kitty –Adentro- y sin más abrió el departamento para que pasaran -¿Quieren algo?-

-Saber que pasa- Contestó Elizabeth bastante desesperada -Deja las formalidades-

Quinn se sentó enfrente de ellas -Estoy embarazada- incluso ella misma se sorprendió de su soltura

- ¿Felicidades?- Contestó Elizabeth pues no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o malo.

- ¿De quién?- Preguntó Kitty, pues sabía que la respuesta a esa interrogante contenía el problema.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior -Rachel… Rachel Berry-

Kitty se llevó las manos a la boca y pareció realmente sorprendida.

Elizabeth en cambio la miraba confundida -Espera… ¿Rachel Berry no es la chica de la que has estado enamorada todo este tiempo?- Inquirió la pelinegra y al ver que su amiga asentía siguió cuestionando -Y ustedes… tuvieron relaciones hace poco…- Su amiga le respondió afirmativamente -¿Cómo es posible que dos chicas…?– pero no terminó la oración.

- Verás…- Kitty creyó que Quinn no querría contestar esa pregunta y ella decidió explicarla -Hermione es una chica con una condición poco peculiar… en el mundo nacen conocidos como intersexuales… chicas con genitales masulinos…-

Quinn sentía su cara hirviendo, agradeció no ser ella quién le diera a su amiga una explicación

La sorpresa de Elizabeth aumentó -Quinn… entonces tuviste sexo con… ¿un chico o chica?-

- No exactamente un chico– Kitty respondía de nuevo - sólo los intersexuales tienen … el genital…masculino verdad ¿me equivoco Quinn?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza, Elizabeth abrió más los ojos ante la explicación -Yo…- Quinn intentaba explicar -Ella… es así de nacimiento-

- ¿Entonces es posible? ¿Qué te embarace una chica intersexual?- Elizabeth no pretendía juzgar a su amiga por sus gustos sexuales, sólo intentaba entender la situación.

-Claro que es posible…todo es posible- Kitty sonreía ampliamente.

Elizabeth la vio con recelo, le molestaba esa niña y sólo la soportaba por Quinn, la veía como una chica altanera y prepotente aunque a decir verdad nunca se había dignado a conocerla -Entonces… estás embarazada de esta chica…-

Quinn asintió -Lo estoy-

- ¿y ella lo sabe?– Preguntó Kitty

- Si– Al ver la cara de sus amigas continuó hablando -Ella es doctora y me la encontré antes de que me dieran el resultado, ella se enteró conmigo-

- ¿Y?– Preguntó Elizabeth

-Quedamos en hablar, que ella vendría aquí para hablar-

- Pff…- Soltó Elizabeth -¿Cómo la última vez? Te deprimiste por una semana porque jamás llamó y ahora estas embarazada y te sale con el cuento de que…-

- Yo creo– Interrumpió Kitty -Que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… además lo importante no es qué haga Rachel, si no… ¿Qué vas a hacer Quinn?-

La rubia se recostó sobre el sofá mirando hacia un jarrón y negó levemente con la cabeza

- ¿Lo vas a tener?– Preguntó Elizabeth

Quinn se molestó "¿Por qué todos le hacían esa pregunta tan tonta? Ella no sería capaz de abortarlo… Nunca…" –Por supuesto… ¿Por quién me tomas?-

Elizabeth pareció notar su error -Lo siento– Miró a Kitty animándola a que preguntara algo.

Kitty sonrió -¡Felicidades! Ser madre es un gran regalo…- Kitty captó la mirada de extrañez de las otras dos chicas -Ok, no es la mejor forma de tenerlo… No estaba en tus planes… tendrás una gran responsabilidad y ni pensar de que será el futuro… pero vas a tener un bebé ¡Un bebé! ¡Tú bebé!-

Quinn sonrió por primera vez en el día, era cierto… iba a tener a un bebé -Quizás tenga cabellos rubios- Quinn sonrió aún más, quizás tuviera la misma hermosa nariz de Rachel, su sonrisa se debilitó un instante

- Tú la amas- Kitty pareció leer el pensamiento de su amiga -Quizás ella no a ti… Pero te ha dejado algo hermoso-

Quinn sonrió, agradecía inmensamente tener a Kitty de amiga y claro también a Elizabeth aunque ahora estuviera algo ausente por toda la información que estaba procesando. Se acercó y abrazó a ambas chicas.

* * *

><p>Rachel daba vueltas sin parar en casa de Santana y Brittany<p>

- Bueno…- Santana no buscaba que decir ante la reciente confesión de su amiga

- Rachel…- Brittany intentaba no ser tan severa con su amiga -Tú sabías que era probable al no usar proteccion… pues… hay riesgo…-

- Cómo hacerlo con un chico- Santana intentó apoyar a Brittany.

Brittany asintió -Cómo hacerlo con un chico…-

- Pero… yo…- Rachel intentaba justificarse fallidamente -Fue una vez ¿Cómo…?-

-Rachel… hiciste algo… tiene consecuencias, debes aceptarlas– La mujer severa de Brittany se hacía presente -Tú sabes perfectamente que una vez es más que suficiente.-

- ¿Estás segura que es…tuyo?-

- ¡Santana Marie Lopez!– Brittany se colerizó -¿No ha dicho ya Rachel que le preguntó a Quinn?-

Santana se sentía como una niña -bueno… yo… solo…-

- Y Quinn le aseguró que era la única posibilidad, que Rachel era la madre del niño- A pesar de no empatizar con la rubia, Brittany sabía que no mentiría con algo así -¡Pues yo le creó! ¿Acaso si yo quedara embarazada dudarías de mí?-

- No… no… ¡No!... por supuesto que no… pero… es diferente… somos pareja…- Santana estaba nervioso

- para tener sexo y concebir un bebé no se necesita ser pareja- Brittany miró ahora a su amiga -¿Verdad Rachel?-

La castaña la miró con el ceño fruncido y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hará?…- Santana notó la inconformidad de su mujer -¿Qué harán con el bebé? Tú y Quinn– corrigió.

- Lo va a tener- Aseguró la castaña.

- Vamos– corrigió Brittany

Rachel levantó la ceja confundida.

- Se dice "lo vamos a tener"– contestó Brittany, Rachel se sentó en el sofá dejando salir un par de lágrimas -Oye…- Brittany se acercó a ella -Esto… no es para nada planeado… y sé que no es lo que te gustaría… pero ya lo hiciste… Y no eres la única… ¿Cómo crees que está Quinn? Dudo que la esté pasando mejor que tú… las dos se metieron en esto… las dos… y así tienen que continuar… por el bebé… por tú bebé…-

Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa, no le hacía mucha gracia ser madre y menos en esas condiciones pero Brittany tenía razón… las dos estaban en eso… No podía dejar a Quinn -Me voy a hacer cargo del bebé… hablaré con Quinn… vamos a tener un bebé-

Brittany abrazó a su amiga, sabía que no era lo que deseaba pero que hacía lo correcto y que más adelante lo entendería e incluso amaría, pero que los momentos próximos… vendrían cargados de problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capítulo espero les guste déjenme sus comentarios por fis no sean malitos dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Hablemos**_

Hace algún tiempo que la castaña estaba parada frente a la puerta de la rubia pero aún no se animaba a llamar, estaba reuniendo valor y sin previo aviso Quinn abrió la puerta

- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Quinn

- Vine a hablar contigo –Rachel no se esperaba la presencia de la rubia por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué no tocabas? –Quinn la miraba extrañada

- Solo… estaba tomando Un poco de aire fresco

- ¿Aire? –Quinn sonrió- ¿Aire fresco en el pasillo?

Rachel se sintió pillada- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía –Respondió Quinn- Pensaba salir a caminar

Rachel se recriminó a sí misma, pudo haber dicho que acababa de llegar y en cambio dijo una mentira nada creíble, sintió la mirada de Quinn sobre ella- ¿Podemos…?

- ¡Oh! Pasa –Quinn se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso- Toma asiento -Quinn se sentó en frente de ella- ¿Quieres… agua?

Rachel negó con la cabeza, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y las sentía sudar- Quinn… -comenzó a hablar sin mucha seguridad.

Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, sumamente incómoda-Rachel… lo dije en serio… tú no tienes qué…

- Quinn –Rachel la interrumpió y se sentó a lado de ella, le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos, quería dejarle ver todos sus temores pero a la vez transmitirle confianza- Vamos a tener un bebé… vamos… Yo me haré responsable… Tendremos a un bebé… nuestro bebé…

Quinn dejó salir varias lágrimas y se abalanzó a los brazos de la castaña, hubiese deseado que esas palabras fueran en otro contexto, que esas palabras estuvieran llenas de dicha y felicidad, de esperanza… pero sólo eran parte de una responsabilidad y aunque fuera sólo por eso… estaba feliz, feliz de no estar sola.

- Necesitamos hablar de ello –Rachel se separó de la rubia

- Hablemos -contestó la rubia separándose notando cómo la otra era indiferente.

- Mira… yo… no sé cómo pero… les tengo que dar la noticia a mis padres e imaginó tu igual

Quinn asintió- No creo que se lo tomen muy bien

Rachel puso cara de estar en aprietos- Vamos a decírselos por separado pero juntas ¿ok?-Rachel se dio cuenta de que Quinn no pareció entender- Iremos tú y yo… con tus padres… a decirles y… -Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro- después tú me acompañaras a decirles a mis padres

- Esta bien –Contestó la rubia

- Necesitas llevar monitoreo, hacerte chequeos, vitaminas quizás, llevar un control…

- Totalmente de acuerdo –Quinn observó que la castaña se quedó sin palabras- ¿Qué pasara con "nosotras"?

- Bueno… es obvio que tú y yo no tenemos ningún interés sentimental en la otra… esto es por… necesidad

Quinn sonrió vagamente, eso era en parte mentira, ella esperaba tener la posibilidad de lograr algo con la castaña- ¿Entonces?

- Propongo que cada quién su vida

- Absolutamente no –Quinn se negaba rotundamente ¿Qué caso tenía entonces que Rachel dijera que se haría cargo del bebé? No tenía ninguno- Si eso es lo que pretendes… que tú hagas tú vida aparte y yo la mía sólo viéndonos por la responsabilidad del bebé… entonces no…

- pero... ¿por qué? –Rachel no entendía la negativa de Quinn- Dudo mucho que quieras estar amarrada el resto de tu vida a alguien que no amas

- Disculpa… pero tengo algo en vientre que nos amarra por el resto de nuestras vidas –Quinn sonaba segura-

Rachel no buscó cómo cuestionar eso- ¿Entonces que propones?

- Vivir juntas

Rachel abrió la boca y los ojos- No me quiero casar

- ¿Casarnos? NO…-"aún" pensó la rubia- vivir juntas, intentar ser una pareja… tendremos un bebé… intentemos que su vida no sea tan disfuncional de lo que ya es… Yo sé que tú no me amas…-Quinn sintió su voz quebrarse- Lo sé… Pero intentemos… intentemos convivir… formar un lazo… por el bebé

A Rachel no le agradaba nada la idea pero sabía que Quinn tenía razón, la situación que vivían actualmente no era lo que ella deseaba pero debido a sus acciones tenía que poner más empeño en que funcionara- Ok… ¿te mudarás a mi departamento?

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puede ser al revés?

Rachel estaba perdiendo la compostura, la rubia estaba dando pelea, más de la que esperó y mucho mejor de la que imaginó- Pues… ya cedí con lo de vivir juntas ¿Qué tal si tú lo haces?

- Este es mi departamento, aquí me siento cómoda… estoy embarazada… Debería estar en dónde me sienta cómoda

Otra vez la castaña no buscó una objeción- Ok –Dijo resignada- Intentaremos ser una pareja por el bien del bebé y viviremos aquí –dijo con tono no muy convencido- ¿Cuándo hablaremos con nuestros padres?

- Debe ser pronto… No quiero que se enteren cuándo esté a punto de nacer y mientras antes se enteren menor será el conflicto que armen.

- en eso estamos de acuerdo, lo más pronto posible… pero ¿cuándo? A mí me gustaría hablar con mis padres el próximo fin de semana… están libres y… podemos hablar

Quinn asintió- Entonces el sábado hablaremos con tus padres… ¿Qué tal el miércoles? Para mis padres mientras más pronto mejor

Rachel no esperó que fuera tan pronto pero si así lo creía conveniente Quinn estaba bien- Ok ¿a qué hora?

- En la tarde ¿puedes? A eso de las 6

Rachel lo pensó un momento y asintió, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos- Supongo que… por ahora es todo

Quinn asintió- Pues lo que surja lo resolveremos sobre la marcha… solo… ¿Cuándo te mudaras?

Rachel no tenía muchos ánimos- Empezaré a empacar y… pronto

Quinn conocía ese tono pero decidió que tendría que confiar más en Rachel y si la confianza no daba frutos más adelante aplicaría nuevos métodos.

…

* * *

><p>Rachel esperaba en la puerta, ya había tocado y Quinn le había gritado que esperará un momento, miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 6, se acomodó la blusa que llevaba, había decidido ir formal, así que llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas largas, abotonada por el frente y un pantalón de vestir café. La puerta por fin se abrió y estaba Quinn, traía un vestido azul ajustado y Rachel la miró de arriba abajo porque si algo no se podía negar era la belleza de la rubia.<p>

- Te ves… hermosa –Confesó la castaña y la verdad es que Quinn tenía la cualidad de dejarla sin aliento.

- Tú… también –Dijo Quinn- Creí que traerías tus maletas hoy –Miro muy atenta a la castaña intentando percibir todos sus gestos

- Ohh… -Rachel intentaba darle largas, no quería abandonar su estilo libre de vida, sólo quería tener unos días más de libertad- quizás mañana, aún es muy pronto

Quinn levantó una ceja- Creí que hacías esto enserio

- Lo estoy haciendo… pero no me presiones… por favor –Suplicó la castaña

Quinn se sintió un poco mal y asintió, tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado pero la situación no se prestaba a llevarse las cosas con calma- ¿Nos vamos?

Rachel asintió y tomó la mano de Quinn, sintió un revoloteo en su estómago, no le dio importancia y junto a la rubia salieron del edificio para emprender un pequeño viaje a casa de los padres de Quinn y de pronto ya estaba en una sala llena de personas

- ¡Amor! –una mujer de la misma altura de Quinn se acercó, era rubia y de pelo corto, con ojos azules y de piel muy blanca

- ¡Mami! –Quinn le devolvió el abrazo

- Nena –un hombre de mayor estatura y con una barba espesa también envolvió a la rubia con sus brazos

Rachel entendió que se trataba del padre, por fin vio una cara conocida y le sonrió a Michelle

- Rachel –Michelle le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches Michelle ¿Cómo estás? –Rachel le sonrió pero antes de recibir respuesta Quinn la abrazó lo que causó un poco de sorpresa a la castaña.

- ¿Y Franny? –Preguntó Quinn

Michelle resopló- Está de vacaciones… muy ocupada –diciendo lo último de forma irónica

- ¡Quinn! –un chico bastante atlético se asomó, de cabellera rubia y alto.

Quinn sonrió y se aventó a sus brazos- ¡Sammy!

- Hermosa ¿Cómo estás? –El chico aún la seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos

El padre de la rubia carraspeo la garganta y Quinn volvió a reaccionar- Perdón- se justificó la rubia y se acercó a la castaña tomándola del brazo- Ella es Rachel Berry

- Russel Fabray –Dijo el hombre- y ella es mi esposa Judy

Rachel le sonrió- Es un placer conocerlos

- Tu amabilidad es encantadora- Michelle le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa

-Veo que se conocen –Dijo Russel

- Durante el torneo de Quinn –Aclaró Michelle-

- Pues yo soy Samuel… Samuel Fabray, soy el hermano de Quinn –Aclaró el chico

Rachel le sonrió- Es un placer

- Bueno… esta es casi toda mi familia, falta mi hermana –Quinn le hablaba a la castaña- Somos 4, 3 chicas y un chico

- Brian es el mayor, después Franny, Quinn y Michi –Aclara la madre de la rubia- Siempre nos ha gustado la familia amplia ¿y tú? ¿Tienes mucha familia?

Rachel negó con la cabeza- En realidad mi familia es muy pequeña, sólo somos mis padres y yo

- Ohh… pues nos gustan las familias amplias, siempre le hemos dicho a mis hijas que mientras más nietos mejor, nos encantan los bebés

- Eso es… ¡Fabuloso! –Dijo la castaña de forma irónica.

- sentémonos por favor –El patriarca de la casa habló mientras ocupaba su lugar

Todos obedecieron, Quinn se sentó a lado de la castaña

Judy habló dirigiéndose a su hija-Te notó rara amor ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? –Rachel se sobresaltó ante la perspicacia de la madre de la rubia, bueno, en esa casa todos eran rubios.

- Bueno… -Quinn se removía en su asiento bastante nervioso- Nosotras –Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn entre las suyas y las apretó mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, Quinn se sorprendió mucho pero su valentía y sus fuerzas se incrementaron, devolvió la vista a su familia- Pues… verán… Quiero decirles que…Estoy embarazada

Rachel apretó la mano de Quinn al oír la noticia, todos en la cabeza miraron bastante asombrados a ambas chicas, posaban su mirada en una y luego en la otra

- ¿Embarazada? –El padre sonaba irritado- ¿De quién? -El hombre se levantó de su asiento

Rachel sintió un frio recorrer su espalda- De mi –dijo casi sin valor

Todos miraron a la castaña, Quinn dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Rachel tragó saliva y casi sin parpadear habló- No es un secreto que… hay mujeres con una condición… llamada…intersex..

-¡Suficiente! –dijo el hombre, Quinn se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento lo que alarmó a la castaña- No necesito oír cómo es que… ultrajaste… a mi princesa

Rachel se sintió un poco ofendida pero se limitó a sonreír falsamente

- Amor, siéntate por favor –Dijo Judy- ¿Desde cuándo? Tienen una relación –Preguntó la madre

Rachel y Quinn se miraron mutuamente

- En realidad… -Rachel comenzó a hablar- Nosotras… No… -Vio como el hombre apretaba los puños- No se los habíamos comentado –La castaña intentaba mentir y esperaba el respaldo de la otra pero Quinn la miraba asombrada- pero… en realidad… llevamos un tiempo…

- ¿Así? –preguntó Russel viendo intimidantemente a su hija embarazada, Rachel tembló porque por la cara de la rubia sabía que estaba a punto de delatar su mentira

- ¡Cierto! –Michelle habló y todos se giraron a verla- Lo lamento padre, yo lo sabía pero te lo habíamos ocultado, Quinn desde hace bastante tiempo sale con Rachel

Russel se giró a ver a su hija y Quinn tenía una mayor cara de sorpresa, Rachel apretó con fuerza su mano y la rubia reacciono- Bueno… lo siento… tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran

Rachel percibió que en la mentira de Quinn se notaba la falsedad pero la reciente noticia había dejado impactado a sus padres por lo que no alcanzaron a notarlo

- ¿Por qué creías eso? ¿Por qué temías? ¿Es que acaso ocultas algo? –Dijo Russel a Rachel

La castaña maquinaba rápidamente en su mente todas las preguntas- Bueno… mis padres son dos hombres…

Rachel sintió como el agarre de Quinn se relajaba, evidentemente la castaña había dado una buena respuesta

- No somos gente retrógrada –Comentó el señor pero su voz denotaba que se había calmado- No nos importan esas cosa, tú sabrás que mi hija tiene es cristina como me familia… así que no tenemos el problema de discriminación… además de que somos reconocidos como una buena familia

Rachel aspiró bastante antes de hablar- Si, tiene razón pero como ustedes son pocas las personas que aceptan a las familias conformadas por homosexuales. Mientras que su familia puede estar conforme por que el amor es el amor no todos lo llevan bien y hay muchos que aun así diciendo que son cristianos discriminan a las personas homosexuales.

El padre de la rubia la había oído atentamente y miró a la castaña

- Sin mencionar que soy la amiga cercana de Santana Lopez y como usted sabrá… La apoyamos para derrocar al senador Foster y bueno no somos bien conocidos por iniciar las huelgas políticas -Rachel había dado razones sinceras y ahora los padres de la rubia sonreían complacidos.

- Tienes razón… no eres el mejor partido para mi hija –Comentó Russel- Es peligroso que ella esté a tu lado

-Cometieron un error… un hijo… fuera del matrimonio –Comento Judy, Rachel se sorprendió al ver que esa era la mayor preocupación de Judy

- Bueno… quien esté libre de pecados que tire la primera piedra –Rachel comprendió enseguida que no tenían idea de eso así que continuó- Lo entiendo… a eso venimos… quiero decirles que… Quinn y yo vamos a tener un hijo… Yo estaré a lado de Quinn… me haré cargo del niño

- Bueno… eso es algo obvio –Comentó el padre que volvía a tener su mirada de dureza- No hay ninguna manera que tú seas… la… madre –Russel se quedo pensativo un rato- La madre y no te responsabilices de ello pero… ¿Cuándo se van a casar? –El hombre entrecerró los ojos

Rachel negó con la cabeza- No lo haremos –sintió la mano de Quinn apretar la suya con bastante fuerza.

El hombre rió sarcásticamente- No, ni lo sueñen… ustedes deben de casarse… Tu señorita debes hacerte responsable del bebé que esperan

Pero… -Rachel intentó decir algo pero la rubia la calló con un beso y se quedó inmóvil

- Lo haremos… pero más adelante… -Quinn apretó la mano de la castaña y Rachel entendió que era mejor quedarse callada- Por favor… dense cuenta de lo… repentina que está siendo esta situación

- Bueno… eso corrió por su cuenta, es su responsabilidad –Russel parecía no querer ceder

- Padre –por fin hablo Sam- hay que darles tiempo de adaptarse… sólo un tiempo… estoy seguro que Quinn hará las cosa correctamente

- Yo también lo creo –Judy le sonrió a su hija- Sé cómo te crié y sé que no me defraudarás

Rachel notó como la rubia sonreía pero a la vez pudo notar cierta culpa y dolor al oír las palabras de su progenitora.

- Esta bien, pero que se adapten pronto, deben casarse lo antes posible –Dijo Russel mientras veía a Rachel

- Imagino que van a vivir juntas- Judy habló de nuevo mirando a su hija

Quinn asintió levemente- Si, viviremos juntas en mi departamento

- Necesitan una casa, un bebé no puede vivir en un departamento –Russel estaba decidido a que todo fuera según él lo planteaba.

- Más adelante –Rachel también estaba decidida a dar lucha, si bien era cierto que quería apoyar a Quinn no iba a dejar que el padre les impusiera un estilo de vida en el qué ella no se sintiera cómoda.

- Más adelante… Más adelante… es una palabra muy repetitiva y nada certera… Esa palabra no significa nada –Dijo Russel bastante molesto

-Papá... Por favor –Quinn hablaba cabizbaja

El hombre la vio y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente- Estoy muy feliz de ti, decepcionado por cómo sucedieron las cosas… Pero aún así sigues siendo un orgullo para mí

Rachel sonrió ante la escena, le parecía algo muy tierno

- Muchacha –El hombre se giró a la castaña- Te advierto que tienes lo más preciado en tus manos y te corresponde cuidarlo… No me tentaré el corazón si me enteró que has lastimado a mi hija… y por tu bien… cuida de mi nieto, sobra decir que espero que hagan las cosas correctamente a la brevedad.

- ¿Nieto? –Judy interrumpió sonriendo y acercándose a Quinn- ¿Qué te hace pensar que será nieto? A mí me encantaría una hermosa niña

Quinn sonrió y Rachel pudo ver que la rubia ya estaba bastante relajada- A mi me encantaría cualquiera

Michelle se acercó a Quinn y le propinó un fuerte abrazó mientras le decía algo al oído, el hermano también la abrazó pero él no habló.

Rachel y Quinn permanecieron el resto de la noche en la casa, Rachel era ampliamente interrogada acerca de su empleo y si generaba el dinero suficientes para mantener a su futura familia, Quinn intentaba defenderla y alejarla del bombardeo de preguntas pero poco resultado daba así que la castaña se resignó y trataba amablemente de responder a todas las preguntas. Quinn se alejó un momento de ella al ver que su hermana le hacía una seña para hablar con ella, ambas chicas se levantaron de su asiento y se alejaron un poco, Quinn aún veía como su padre le daba indicaciones a Rachel.

- Te he ayudado esta ves de la furia de papá –Comenzó a decir Michelle- Pero no pienses que lo haré de nuevo

- Gracias –susurró Quinn bastante apenada- Lo siento… yo… no quería…

- Ok, te comprendo –Dijo Michelle mientras apresaba con su pecho a su hermana intentando que no se notara su llanto- Yo sé que la amas… y ya me contaste lo de hace unos meses…

- Los siento –Dijo Quinn intentando calmarse- Esto… definitivamente –Dijo remarcando lo último- no es como quería…

- Lo sé… pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien –Michelle levantó la barbilla de su hermana y le sonrió- Están un poco sentidos… pero se les pasará… ya verás…

…**.**

- Bueno… no estuvo tan mal –Dijo la castaña mientras veía como Quinn abría su departamento, hacía solo unas horas se había retirado de la casa Fabray

- Si, eso creo –Quinn abrió la puerta- ¿Quieres pasar?

Rachel dudó un segundo- Mañana debo trabajar… quizás es mejor que me retire

Quinn asintió un poco decepcionada- Sabes que no te quiero presionar… pero sería bueno que te mudaras a la brevedad

Rachel se sintió nuevamente acorralada- Lo haré… de verdad que si… sólo… un poco más

-Rachel… sabes que no tenemos el tiempo que quisiéramos

- Tú lo dices porque tu familia te obliga y te urge… pero… yo… sólo quiero disfrutar unos últimos días de normalidad

- Bien –Dijo la rubia algo molesta- Adiós

Y sin decir más la rubia cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre el sillón "…disfrutar unos últimos días de normalidad…", Quinn resopló ¿Cómo era posible que Rachel fuera tan egoísta? Rachel quería disfrutar sus días pero ¿Y Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray dónde quedaba? Su vida no había tenido un solo día de normalidad y de diversión desde que se enteró, no era justo… Necesitaba dejar de esperar y confiar… necesitaba actuar ¿Pero cómo? la rubia se acostó a dormir aquella noche pensando y pensando mil y una posibilidades.

* * *

><p>Quinn había acudido a las oficinas de Elizabeth para hablar con ella y despejar su cabeza un poco<p>

- Tienes que empezar a imponer- Elizabeth la veía recriminatoriamente

- Sabes que… no puedo… no tengo el valor para imponerle las cosas… me importa demasiado- Quinn dejaba escapar un largo suspiro

- ¿Y ella? ¿Piensa en ti? Joder Quinn… Tu eres la que más embarrada salió de esto… por dónde lo quieras ver…

- Arruiné su vida y sus planes… -Quinn intentaba justificarla- Ella no quería esto…

- ¿Y tú sí? Ok, tú eres la tonta enamorada… Pero si quieres que de verdad funcione… si tienes una posibilidad de que funcione, por el bien de tú hijo y el tuyo… ya es hora de que le pongas reglas a esa castaña… es hora de que demuestres que no te vas a dejar engañar por ella… Porque estoy segura que ella siente que el mundo se le está cayendo… pero no se ha dado cuenta de que tú también estas pasando por lo mismo

Quinn negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que su amiga tenía razón

- Sus planes, sus ideas, ¡La gran Rachel!… y ¿Tú?... y ¿tú dónde quedas?... Tú vas a sufrir de más mareos, de más vómitos, de antojos, crecerá tu vientre ¡Vas a parir! Porque… yo sé que no tengo grandes conocimientos del mundo de la maternidad pero… amiga… parir es parir…

Quinn rió antes las "preocupaciones" de su amiga para ella- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… pero ¿Cómo?... Yo la amo y aunque ella no lo sabe, me mantiene al margen con eso… en cambio yo… ¿Qué tengo para imponerme?

- Algo tendrás… la situación se dará… solo tienes que estar atenta y aprovechar esa situación al máximo…

Quinn negó con la cabeza- Temó que no se de pronto, mis padres quieren un matrimonio y ella no quiere ceder, eso me preocupa… además… ella dijo que se mudaría y sinceramente estoy casi segura que no lo hará pronto…

- Te lo digo amiga… necesitas estar alerta… una… una situación favorecedora es todo lo que necesitas

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, esperaba que su amiga tuviera razón, porque si no era así… tiempos negros se avecinaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció espero sus comentarios <strong>

**Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Cambio de estrategia**_

El sábado llegó con rapidez, Quinn estaba sentada en su sofá esperando la llegada de la castaña mientras observaba molesta su reloj. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta sonar, se levantó y abrió con rapidez.

- ¡Vaya! Tantito retrasada ¿no crees? –Espetó la rubia

- Quinn… no tienes derecho a hablarme así, si… estoy retrasada pero baja tu tono –Rachel le sonreía falsamente

Quinn levantó una ceja molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos- Claro… como tú digas

Rachel resopló algo molesta- ¿Nos vamos? –dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que caminara

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Quinn confundida- No entiendo

-Mis padres viven en las afueras de New York Quinn, ellos no apoyan viajar en autobús o metro, nos iremos en automóvil

Quinn la miró sorprendida, ella usaba varias veces su automóvil y el autobús pero claro no era un auto del año no estaba acostumbrada a esas velocidades- ohh… ok, ok… vamos –Dijo no muy convencida y comenzó a caminar- ¿Sabes manejar bien? –Su tono era más amable

Rachel rió- Si, mi padre me enseño, no te preocupes… todo estará bien

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa, subió al automóvil último modelo, un todo terreno, y el viaje comenzó

- ¡Oh! –Dijo la castaña al dar una vuelta lo que hizo que Quinn se sobresaltara- Tranquila… está bien… -se rió- Es que me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza

Quinn aún sostenía el asiento con ambas manos pero fingió sonreír- ¿Y que fue? – pensaba que la velocidad era mucha

- Es que aún no se mucho de ti –Rachel puso una cara de vergüenza- Dime... ¿en que trabajas?

Quinn sonrió- Es que porque la doctora está muy ocupada para venir un par de minutos a visitarme –Su tono mostró resentimiento

Rachel se removió en su asiento- Yo quería hacer esto más llevadero pero si tú te pones así

Quinn quería hablar pero se contuvo y permaneció en silencio observando la ventana

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Rachel aparcó frente a una casa de dos pisos con jardín y rejas, Quinn se quedó mirando la casa, le gustaba mucho y sólo reacciono hasta que la castaña abrió la puerta del automóvil caballerosamente permitiendo que la rubia saliera. Quinn se sonrojo por la actitud de la castaña y bajo, Rachel abrió la reja y caminaron juntas atravesando el jardín, Quinn se detuvo un par de veces para admirar los claveles rosas y blancos que abundaban en aquel jardín, el olor era magnifico, una delicia para el olfato, observó una plaquita metálica que resaltaba y sólo alcanzo a leer "Floral 2005…Leroy… segundo". Rachel miraba a Quinn degustando el jardín con el olfato y sonrió, la francesa se veía simplemente: Hermosa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente y de ella salió un hombre de complexión media con un mandil y el cabello algo desarreglado- ¡Amoooooor! –Gritó el hombre mientras rodeaba a la castaña con sus brazos- Eres una ingrata ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

Rachel se rió con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su madre- Papi… ella es… Quinn Fabray

-Oh… -El señor ahora miró a la rubia frente a ella e instintivamente se arregló el cabello intentando inútilmente aplacarlo- Mucho gusto Quinn, Soy Leroy

- Es un placer señor, estoy muy complacida de conocerlo, Rachel habla mucho de usted

El hombre iba a abrir la boca cuando otro hombre salió por el umbral de la puerta- ¡Mi nena! –Dijo el hombre acercándose a la castaña y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el hombre se percató de la presencia de la rubia- Mucho gusto señorita, soy Hiriam Berry

- El gusto es todo mío señor, soy Quinn Fabray, es un placer al fin conocerlo

El hombre sonrió- Eres una chica muy encantadora, dime ¿Eres amiga de mi hija?

Quinn pensó durante unos minutos y llegó a la conclusión de que los padres de la otra ya tenían conocimientos acerca de sus preferencias por el tono que usaron al decir la palabra "amiga"- Novia –Contestó al fin la rubia Rachel la miró con un poco de reproche y los padres de la castaña se miraron un poco sorprendidos y después sonrieron

-Sí, ella es mi novia… -Comentó la castaña para sorpresa de la rubia

- Pues es aún mayor el gusto de conocerte jovencita –Dijo el hombre

- Les repito que el gusto es mío, Rachel se la pasa hablando de ustedes y de los maravillosos que son, debo decir que no estaba equivocada –Mintió bastante creíble y fluido, había decidido que necesitaba caer en gracia de sus suegros, si lo lograba era una muy buena carta a jugar.

Rachel la miró bastante confundida pues ella nunca había hablado de sus padres, a decir verdad había cruzado pocas palabras con la francesa.

- ¿Enserio? –Preguntó el hombre más serio y Quinn asintió mientras sonreía- ¿Y que tanto ha dicho?

Quinn abrió la boca pero nada salió, la habían tomado desprevenida pero rápidamente e intentando que su sorpresa no fuera notoria continúo hablando- Pues… Ella habló mucho de… todo… -al ver que los padres no parecían conformes continuó hablando- que ustedes tenían ese certificado de… de… el que le costó tanto trabajo conseguir… que pasó mucho tiempo y trabajo para que se lo dieran…

- ¡Oh! –Hiriam sonrió muy complacido y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- El certificado de la federación nacional de Médicos…

Quinn sonrió ampliamente- ¡Oh! También menciono que participó en una feria floral y obtuvo un lugar, ella estaba muy orgullosa de usted

El padre de la castaña inmediatamente se ruborizó y hizo ademán de restarle importancia pero Quinn pudo notar que en realidad estaba muy orgullosa- Ohh… no es para tanto, gane el segundo lugar dos veces seguidas y el primer lugar tres veces consecutivas, este año también pienso participar

- Tiene un talento innato para ello… puedo verlo con su jardín… es precioso

Rachel se sentía bastante incómoda, podía notar como a su madre le agradaba mucho Quinn e incluso su padre se sentía muy a gusto, se sentía un tanto desplazada- ¿Entramos? –Preguntó la castaña intentando que le prestaran atención

Quinn fue la única que la notó- Si ¿Podemos entrar? –Preguntó a los señores Berry

Éstos inmediatamente asintieron y comenzaron a caminar al interior de la casa seguidos por Quinn y Rachel

- ¿Qué intentas? –Preguntó la castaña casi en un susurro

- Llevarme bien con ellos… Hacer que la noticia no sea tan abrupta –Respondió entre dientes la rubia

- Bienvenida a casa Quinn –Dijo Leroy mientras le mostraba la sala- ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa, Rachel… tú y tú padre pongan la mesa

Rachel asintió y sonrió falsamente mientras veía cómo su madre se llevaba a Quinn

- hija –Dijo el hombre para llamar la atención de su hija- ¿Ponemos la mesa? Tú padre se enojara si llega y no lo hemos hecho

Rachel sonrió y asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar al comedor

- Ellos estarán bien –Dijo su padre sonriente mientras comenzaban a acomodar- ¿Sabes hija? Creo que es una buena chica… además tu padre parece muy contenta con ella

- Papi… en verdad… está contenta con ella –Dijo Rachel un poco molesta

- Pero eso es bueno… Además… es bueno que tengas a alguien como ella después… de… esa mujer –Hiriam se encargó de remarcar esas palabras

Rachel que estaba acomodando una copa sintió que se le resbalaba –Por favor… ¿Puedes omitirla?...

El padre asintió y sonrió- Por supuesto… Ella es el pasado… esta chica, Quinn… es tú presente… y uno muy lindo –Hiriam regreso a la cocina

Rachel se quedó parada sin moverse, su padre había dicho sin querer algo que le había tocado los sentimientos "Ella es el pasado… esta chica, Quinn … es tú presente", Rachel quiso llorar pero recordó la palabra "presente" y todo sentimiento se fue, era cierto… Su presente era Quinn y su futuro hijo, debía dejar las cosas atrás y empezar a vivir.

- ¿Dónde la conociste? –Preguntó Hiriam

- Oh… -Rachel regresó a la realidad- En la escuela, ella fue por un concurso que se realizó… en McKinley

- sí, lo recuerdo –Comentó el padre- ¿es de San Francisco? Pude notar su acento Fluido

Rachel rió- Si, lo es… es muy lindo su acento –Incluso ella se sorprendió de su sinceridad, Rachel y su padre se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír

- Espero que no se estén divirtiendo sin nosotros –Dijo Leroy haciendo su aparición en la cocina y detrás de ella venía Quinn bastante contenta- Voy a servir la cena ¿Me ayudas amor?

Hiriam asintió y ambos entraron a la cocina dejando a las dos chicas solas

- Vaya… te llevas bien con mi padre –La voz de Rachel reflejaba ligera molestia

- Claro… es mi suegro –Dijo Quinn, estaba disfrutando mucho

Rachel se le quedó viendo y frunció el ceño- Él no es tu "suegro"

- Bueno… será la abuelito de nuestro hijo –Quinn sonrió aún más

- Aun no le hemos dicho eso –Dijo Rachel notoriamente irritada

- Aún… -Contestó Quinn y le guiñó el ojo- Pero porque aún no digas la verdad no quiere decir que deja de ser verdad.

Rachel quiso fingir molestia pero la verdad es que no podía ocultar que le gustaba Quinn cuando se mostraba feliz y juguetona, realmente se sorprendió de lo cómodos que estaban sus padres con ella y de lo feliz que ella se mostraba

- Espero no estén tramando algo –Dijo Leroy mientras entraba al comedor

Quinn se acercó a Rachel, puso sus manos en los hombros la castaña y la besó lentamente en los labios. Rachel se quedó completamente sorprendida y helada, estuvo a punto de arrojar a Quinn lejos pero la rubia se alejó al instante y aún abrazada a ella comenzó a reír como loca, Rachel estaba completamente inmóvil.

- El amor –Dijo Leroy mientras las veía, Rachel le sonrió a su padre- Bueno chicas… a cenar

Rachel se sorprendió de lo bien que sus padres se lo estaban tomando, sobretodo su Padre Leroy y por un momento estuvo molesta con Quinn porque sabía que la rubia en su pequeña charla con su padre había descubierto que Leroy estaba completamente acorde a su "relación" y a pesar de los cortos minutos que pasaron juntas sabía que la rubia se había ganado a su padre.

Una vez sentados en la mesa comieron en silencio, Rachel sentía la mirada de la rubia y al girar a verla ésta le sonreía y Rachel le devolvía la mirada. Sin saberlo sus padres miraban la acción de las dos chicas y sonreían bastante alegres. Pero Quinn estaba consciente de todo, ella se sentía observada por lo señores Berry´s y ella hacia lo mismo con "su novia" para demostrar "el gran amor" que tenían, por supuesto: Tenía sus razones.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se sentaron todos en la sala para charlar un poco.

-Bueno… estamos aquí porque queremos decirles algo muy importante –Comenzó a hablar Quinn y tomó la mano de la castaña entre la suya. Rachel estaba sorprendida, la rubia estaba siento bastante abrupta con la noticia, la castaña planeaba hablar acerca de los hijos de los vecinos, oír las opiniones de sus padres, quizás hablar de juguetes o ropa y después… soltárselos, pero Quinn había hablado y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Y qué es eso? –Preguntó Leroy

Quinn miró a Rachel, quería dejarle esa tarea a ella y Rachel lo comprendió de inmediato- Bueno… mamá, papá… Quinn está embarazada… de mí

Los señores Berry se miraron sorprendidos, Leroy fue el primero que recuperó el habla- Mi amor… tu….

-Papá –Rachel se reacomodó en su asiento- ustedes saben que con mi condición… es posible

- ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Hiriam Berry

Rachel abrió la boca varias veces pero no pudo decir nada, Leroy se giró a ver a Quinn y la rubia inmediatamente contestó- Bueno… no fuimos cuidadosas… por supuesto

Rachel se giró a ver a Quinn muy sorprendida, Quinn la volteó a ver y le sonrió- Bueno… papá… si… así –Contestó la castaña aún insegura

- ¿es posible? ¿Y porque no nos contaste de tu relación antes? ¿Por qué no tomaste las protecciones necesarias? Rachel somos tus padres.

Rachel otra vez se quedó sin palabras, se sentía terriblemente culpable por mentirles a sus padres.

Quinn al ver a la otra sin nada que decir tomó la iniciativa- Pues verán… su hija es bastante galante… y cómo ya estarán muy enterados su hija apoyo a… la diputada López… y eso la hace blanco de muchas personas malas… muy malas –Dijo Quinn intentando resaltar la última palabra- Ella sólo quería protegerme… y protegerlos a ustedes… por si al caso

Leroy se mostró muy sensible y comenzó a lagrimar, Hiriam lo abrazó y comenzó a hablar- Si, nuestra hija nos contó todo, incluso nuestra estancia en Australia… No es algo que nos tenga muy contentos pero tienes razón… Nuestra hija tuvo las mejores intenciones y aunque no las compartimos, las comprendemos.

- Pero ahora que todo eso ha quedado atrás y ahora que… estamos dispuestas a comenzar una vida –Quinn se veía muy feliz, muy convincente- Decidimos tener un hijo… pero no queríamos comentar nada para no correr ningún riesgo, ahora las cosas son muy tranquilas y creemos que no hay problemas

Rachel había tomado valor y la mentira sonaba muy creíble- El embarazo es muy reciente… Además… sinceramente… Yo nunca pensé que pudiera darse en la primera vez -La castaña se sintió muy culpable de ello pero sabía que era la mejor opción que se le presentaba y además había dicho una parte de la verdad, ella nunca pensó que ello pudiera pasar.

Leroy inesperadamente se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a Quinn- Estoy tan feliz… yo… pensé que mi hija nunca recuperaría la sonrisa después de esa mala mujer –Quinn se quedó sorprendida ante esa declaración- Pero ahora… contigo… y el bebé… sé que mi hija ha superado todo… y será muy feliz, no estoy alegre de haber sido excluida de su vida pero… estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que mi hija será feliz.

Quinn sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió, lamentaba tanto mentirles a esos señores, pero si todo salía bien… el hombre estaría en lo correcto, Rachel terminaría amándola a ella y a su hijo por sobretodo.

- Estoy tan triste –Dijo Leroy mientras se alejaba y caminaba y los demás se sorprendieron- Voy a hacer abuelo… tan joven… con un futuro por delante en las pistas de modelaje… ¡Qué lástima!

Los comentarios de Leroy hicieron reír bastante a todos en la sala, Quinn se tocaba el estómago sin poder para de reír, Rachel negaba con la cabeza mientras reía, su padre se comportaba como un adolescente en algunas ocasiones.

- Bueno –Dijo Hiriam con voz seria- Tomando más seriedad… Quinn… Rachel… ¿Cuándo van a casarse? no te perdonaría que lo hayas hecho y no nos contaras

Rachel negó con la cabeza- No papá…

- Tienen que casarse –Dijo Leroy cambiando su semblante a uno serio

- Por supuesto –Dijo Quinn, eso era lo que había estado esperando toda la noche- Estamos en planes de eso

Rachel la giró a ver bastante molesta pero antes que pudiera decir algo su padre habló- ¡magnifico! No esperaba menos de ésta relación –Rachel quería oponerse pero evidentemente no habría poder humano que le quitara esa idea a su padre, Quinn le había hecho una mala jugada.

- Su hija me ha hecho cambiar de idea y por eso queremos que sea una boda como ustedes lo celebran… conseguir a alguien y todas esas costumbres –Quinn estaba muy motivada

- ¡Magnifico! Muy bien, estoy muy feliz ¡No esperaba menos de ti amor! –Dijo Leroy refiriéndose s a su hija-una boda Judía, Habría que conseguir uno de esos padres que casa chicas con chicas, Hiriam… tu tenías un amigo que conocía uno ¿Verdad?

- Si amor –Dijo el hombre mientras asentía- Puedo decirle y así adelantar la fecha para que no sea muy notorio el embarazo

Rachel ahora si se sentía acorralada miró a Quinn y la rubia únicamente la miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante y llena de felicidad, Rachel se recostó en el sillón.

- ¿Dónde van a vivir? –Leroy parecía tener mucha energía para tratar el tema

- Por ahora en mi departamento –Quinn percibió su momento- Aunque Rachel ha estado muy ocupada con su trabajo así que no ha tenido tiempo de empacar

Rachel instantáneamente se levantó de su asiento molesta y con la boca abierta pero no pudo decir nada porque fue sorprendida por un golpe en la cabeza que su padre le propinó- ¡Rachel Berry! La familia primero y después el trabajo… Mañana por la tarde te iré a ver para que te ayude a empacar… debes tener un desastre tu departamento

Rachel sentía una gran furia contenida pero solo sonrió vagamente, no le convenía oponerse, Quinn había sido mucho más inteligente de lo que ella creyó, lo único que podía hacer era fingir y hablar con ella más tarde.

- Deben buscar un hogar… No me gustaría que mi nieto creciera en un departamento… una casa bonita… -Leroy se quedó callado imaginando seguramente mil y un casas posibles

- Si papá… más adelante… -Dijo Rachel bastante irritada

- ¿Sabes tejer? –Preguntó Leroy a la rubia y al ver que negaba con la cabeza continuó hablando- Rachel sabe hacerlo… sería lindo que le enseñaras

- Claro papá… -Respondió monótonamente Rachel

Leroy se sentó a lado de ella y le pellizco el brazo, Rachel se sobresaltó- ¡Papá!

- ¡Pon más interés o Quinn creerá que no te interesa! –Dijo Leroy entre dientes

Rachel sonrió- Quinn debe descansar, no es bueno que se desvele… creo que la llevaré a su casa

- Oh… ¿tan pronto? –Dijo Leroy

Quinn asintió- Es lo mejor… debo cuidar de su nieto

-Por supuesto-Dijo Hiriam- Espero verte pronto Quinn

- No te preocupes, mañana ayudaré a Rachel a llevar sus cosas y te veremos ahí -Dijo Leroy evidentemente entusiasmado, Rachel estaba invocando a todos los demonios posibles en su mente pero sin exteriorizar nada. Quinn sonreía.

Después de eso Leroy e Hiriam se despidieron, el padre de la castaña le dio muchas indicaciones acerca de cómo manejar mientras Leroy le daba algunas otras a Quinn, Rachel sólo asentía.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Rachel una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente en el coche

Quinn le dio una brillante sonrisa- Una agradable visita a MIS suegros –Asegurándose de remarcar las últimas palabras

Rachel la miró un momento y regreso su vista al camino- Sabes que no pienso hacer nada de lo que acordaron ¿Verdad? –Lo dijo más para sí misma, queriendo asegurarse a sí misma de sus palabras, siempre se había vanagloriado de ser la única que llevaba las riendas de su vida y ahora nada estaba en su control.

Quinn se rio- Me temo amor… que no tienes alternativa

Rachel sujetó el volante con fuerza y murmuró algo para sí misma, el resto del trayecto fue en silencio, Rachel aparcó frente al departamento de Quinn. La rubia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana amor

Eso fue lo último que la rubia dijo antes de bajarse y caminar a su departamento, Rachel golpeó el volante varias veces tratando de sacar su furia, las cosas se habían salido de su control. Dejó varias lágrimas salir y se fue a su departamento intentando dejar todo atrás.

* * *

><p>- ¡Cielos Rachel! ¿Quieres calmarte? –Grito Brittany algo desesperada<p>

Rachel dejó el tenedor que fervientemente golpeaba contra el plato, dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Lo siento

- Ok… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres contarme que tal te fue anoche? –Brittany tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa.

- mi padre… y Quinn… son ahora grandes aliados- Rachel jugó una vez más con el tenedor y levantó la vista hacia su rubia amiga- Quieren que nos casemos y vivamos juntas

Brittany levantó una ceja- Pensé que tú ya tenías eso en mente… Digo, es un poco lógico

Rachel entrecerró los ojos viendo a su amiga con molestia- Eso no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida… quiero estar con alguien que ame ¿Eso es mucho pedir?

-Por favor castaña – Brittany sonaba molesta- No me vengas con eso… si aún tienes la mínima idea de regresar con esa Rusa escupe-baba –Rachel se incomodó al oír el apodo con que Brittany nombraba a Marissa-… Olvídalo… Nunca va a ser y es lo mejor –Brittany tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar- Entiéndelo nena… ¡De una buena vez! Tú y Marissa jamás va a ser…. Pero… ahora tienes la posibilidad de hacer algo nuevo… De empezar algo –Brittany notó que Rachel estaba a punto de hablar y no lo permitió- Algo que no estaba planeado… pero mira todas las posibilidades que se te presentan…. –Brittany sonrió pícaramente- ¿Has visto a Quinn? Como mujer….

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír también- Lo sé… es hermosa

Brittany sonrió de nuevo- ¿ves? Tienes a una mujer hermosa a tu lado ¡Hermosa! Y además es la madre de tu hijo ¿Vas a desaprovechar la tremenda oportunidad que se te presenta? –Rachel rió con más fuerza y Brittany observó que su amiga no estaba tan "inconforme" con ello- ¿Entonces si te gusta?

Rachel resopló contenta- Amiga… no soy de madera… Quinn es hermosa

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó Brittany

-Es sólo que… Brittany, tú sabes que un cuerpo bonito no lo es todo

Brittany nuevamente se mostró molesta- ¡Vamos! Por lo que sé Quinn es muy inteligente y muy capaz, estoy segura que si le das una oportunidad ella se ganará tu corazón… Además… no me vengas con esas jaladas porque no encuentro otra razón por la que estuviste con la escupe-baba rusa… Todo lo de ustedes era físico

-¡No es cierto! –Rachel habló más fuerte de lo que quiso- No de mi parte

Brittany se mantuvo en silencio observando a su amiga derramando un par de lágrimas, tratando de descifrarla- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Rachel? Enserio

Rachel jugó con el tenedor un par de minutos más en silencio- Yo… No quiero… No quiero sufrir Brittany

Brittany vio los ojos chocolate que estaban vidriosos por el sentimiento y tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió- ¿Cómo pretendes ser feliz si al menos no lo intentas? No porqué alguien te haya lastimado quiere decir que todas lo harán… inténtalo…

* * *

><p>-¡No! Ésto no es necesario –Dijo Leroy mientras sacaba de una caja varios osos de peluche<p>

Hacía varias horas que había terminado su desayuno con Brittany, era poco más del mediodía y sus padres habían arribado como acordaron para ayudarla a empacar, Rachel estaba más dispuesta desde que habló con Brittany.

-¡papá! Eso me lo dio Brittany una navidad –Dijo tomando su peluche y regresándolo a la caja- ¡Hey! –Dijo la castaña tomando a Crooker entre sus brazos- ¿Ya tomaste tus cosas?

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Ese gato no va… -Dijo Leroy mientras veía al animal con ojos entrecerrados

- Papá… ¿y que planeas que haga con él? Además… yo no podría estar sin el-

- No, sus pelos son malos

- Papá… por favor no empieces… -Rachel dejó a Crooker en el suelo y continuó empacando

- ¿Cómo es que vive tanto ese animal? –Dijo Leroy entre dientes a su esposo, el hombre sólo rió- Rachel... a Quinn no le va a agradar ese animal

-Porque no dejas que Quinn lo decida por si misma –La castaña no estaba segura que a Quinn le pareciera buena idea pero tenía esperanzas.

Estaba en su cuarto ordenando sus pertenencias y sin querer una prenda se le resbaló cayendo por debajo de la cama, la castaña se inclinó a recogerla y vio una pequeña caja, ella sabía que era así que echo un vistazo a sus padres para asegurarse que no la vieran, abrió la pequeña caja y dejó varias lágrimas caer cuándo se vio así misma con una gran sonrisa y una chica de cabello pelirrojo teñido, ella era Marissa, su antiguo amor, quizás el único hasta el momento, continuó pasando varias fotos y la voz de Brittany vino a su cabeza "…Todo lo de ustedes era físico…" y miró con detenimiento la fotografía, sus ojos destellaban alegría pero no así con la otra mujer que su sonrisa parecía muy falsa, muy plástica… se limpió las lágrimas y con algo de molestia cerró la pequeña caja, regresándola debajo de la cama.

* * *

><p>El sol estaba por ocultarse y Quinn miraba la tele, sólo la miraba porque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, en su desesperación y de pronto el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuándo escuchó la puerta, se paró de inmediato y abrió la puerta<p>

-Buenas tardes Quinn–Dijo Rachel y le extendió un rosa

La rubia se quedó sin palabras- Buenas tardes Rachel… gracias…

Rachel le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Quinn estaba inmóvil y se hubiese quedado así hasta que sintió algo peludo pasar por sus piernas, brincó del susto y dejó escapar un gritillo.

Rachel rió levemente y puso cara de disculpa

-¡Te dije que ese animal no le iba a gustar! –Dijo Leroy abriéndose paso con una caja en manos- Buenas tardes querida

Quinn sonrió mientras veía pasar a Leroy y poco después a Hiriam con una caja aún mayor, Quinn se sentía inmensamente feliz, Rachel le hizo un gesto y se fue, Hiriam la acompaño pero Leroy se quedó con Quinn

-Tienes muy buen gusto –Comentó Leroy y Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa- Aunque una casa no estaría mal… ya sabes, un jardincito, una piscina quizás… -Pero detuvo su hablar cuando vio la flor en manos de Quinn

La rubia se dio cuenta y caminó a la cocina para ponerla en agua- Es un detalle muy lindo

-Puedo asegúrate que es toda idea de mi hija

Quinn pareció asombrada, porque aunque estaba muy feliz pensaba que había sido idea de su suegro- Ohh…

Leroy se mantuvo revisando el departamento un rato más y Quinn la observaba divertida, nuevamente Rachel e Hiriam Berry regresaron

- Eso es todo –Dijo el hombre

Rachel se limpió la frente con la mano, Quinn inmediatamente le sirvió un vaso de agua a ella y a sus padres, la castaña le agradeció por ello, un silencio incómodo se instaló en el departamento

- Bueno… mañana les hablamos para saber cómo les va –Comentó Hiriam- Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos y dejar a las chicas arreglar esto

- Pero… Pero… Yo… -Leroy intentó hablar

- Es mejor así amor… -Dijo el hombre

Leroy no puso más excusa y ambos se despidieron de las chicas

- ¡Ohh! –Dijo Leroy antes de salir- Puedo llevarme a ese animal si gustas… estaría muy cómodo en el patio de la casa, no es bueno que se quede aquí

Todos giraron a ver a Quinn la rubia no era muy afín a los animales pero sabía cuán importante era ese gato para Rachel- No… está bien, nunca he tenido mascotas… será una grata experiencia, estoy segura… por lo menos por ahora – Agregó para que su suegro quedará satisfecho.

Todos parecieron conformes y Rachel se notaba ligeramente más feliz, nuevamente los Berry´s se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en silencio.

- Ohm… Estás en tu casa… por favor siéntete en libertad –La rubia buscaba aminorar la tensión- Puedes… podemos…

- Ok… creo acomodaré mis cosas… en… -Rachel no supo terminar la oración

- En mi… nuestro… cuarto –Quinn estaba ligeramente sonrojada- Por aquí…

La tarde fue pasando con rapidez después de eso, Quinn ayudaba a instalarse a Rachel y la incomodidad entre ellas iba decreciendo, hablaban de temas triviales, del trabajo de ambas y fue que la castaña por fin pudo enterarse que Quinn trabajaba en el departamento de leyes en el congreso y mucho de su trabajo podía hacerlo desde casa, se enteró de sus gustos, de su vida por San Francisco, se enteró de la vida de sus hermanos y sus padres, Rachel comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con ella, incluso se sentía cómoda.

-Por hoy está bien –Dijo Quinn dejando la caja a un lado- ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Rachel negó con la cabeza un poco confundida- Lo que sea está bien…

- Entonces cenaremos "lo que sea" –Comentó Quinn y ambas chicas rieron ligeramente- Puedes bañarte en lo que yo lo preparó

A la castaña le pareció una buena idea y asintió, el baño le pareció muy cómodo y estaba segura que ese debía ser el lugar favorito de Quinn porque tenía especial dedicación en su arreglo y su aspecto. A mitad de su baño pudo sentir un olor muy rico y escuchó el ruido de la tv, trato de ignorar a su estómago y continuó bañándose.

Con un pequeño short lila, una blusa blanca de tirantes y el cabello aún mojado salió del baño, iba con rumbo a la cocina pero se detuvo en una mesa, ya había estado en la habitación de Quinn pero no le había prestado atención, habían varias fotos de la rubia con una sonrisa muy amplia, la castaña sonrió y tocó la cara de la rubia con la yema de sus dedos, continuó su camino y al salir vio a Quinn en el sillón viendo la tv con Crooker sobre su regazo, se sorprendió pues su gato nunca se dejaba querer tan fervientemente.

- Parece que le gustas –Dijo Rachel para hacerse notar, vio la cara de confusión de Quinn- A Crooker

Quinn sonrió- Bueno… es mutuo ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó al gato mientras rascaba su oreja y el gato dejaba salir un maullido en señal de aprobación. Rachel comenzó a reír ante la escena y Quinn también rió- La cena esta lista ¿Quieres cenar?

- ¿quieres bañarte? Puedo esperar con Crooker mientras te bañas y así cenamos juntas

Quinn lo pensó por un momento- Creo que se enfriaría, mejor cenamos y después me baño

Rachel asintió y camino a la cocina- ¿Te ayudo?

Quinn se quedó en silencio un segundo- Si… si… claro

Ambas chicas pusieron la mesa, Quinn se sentó plácidamente para comer pero Crooker se trepó en su regazo maullando, la rubia se sorprendió por el contacto inesperado.

- ¡Crooker! –Gritó Rachel y en un segundo estaba parada a lado de la rubia quitando a su mascota- Perdón –Rachel estaba ligeramente ruborizada y a Quinn le pareció encantadora- ¿Me permites?

Quinn asintió y vio como la castaña le servía la cena a su mascota, se lavó las manos y estuvo de regreso en la mesa

-Perdón –Se disculpó la castaña- Olvide darle su cena

- No te preocupes –Dijo y ambas comenzaron a cenar en silencio

La rubia había hecho pasta y lo acompañaban con un poco de vino- Esta delicioso –Dijo Rachel mientras degustaba su cena, Quinn sonrió como contestación- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

- Ohh… -Quinn tomó un sorbo de vino- Pues siempre me ha gustado la cocina desde pequeña así que empecé haciendo un poco de esto, un poco de aquello y pues ahora… creo ya puedo crear un restaurante

Quinn comenzó a reír- Bueno… sin duda alguna iría… cocinas muy bien –Quinn se ruborizó y bajo la mirada fingiendo atención en su cena- Yo… en cambio, no se cocinar nada… incluso calentar leche me sale mal

Quinn no pudo evitar reír con la declaración, paso algunos minutos antes que se calmará Rachel también se rió de su propia torpeza- Bueno… según tu padre eres muy buena tejedora

Rachel giró los ojos hacia atrás- Pero… eso no cuenta… lo hago con un poco de ayuda

Quinn levanto una ceja con intriga- ¿Puedo saber que ayuda?

Rachel comenzó a reír y comenzó a relatar su historia como pagaba a sus amigas para que tejieran las cosas que iba a enviar a su padre, la cena transcurrió de manera muy amena (más de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiese imaginado).

* * *

><p><strong>Y Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero les guste y bueno aclarando esta historia es una adaptación, ni glee ni sus personajes me perecen (Lastima sino habría Faberry en todos los capítulos, ya que pagaría una buena cantidad de dinero a Dianna para que se quede en lo que queda de la serie), bueno sin mas gracias por los comentarios y no se olviden de seguir dejando sus criticas constructivas, Saludos a todos…. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Convivencia Fallida**_

Rachel se levantó de la mesa mientras recogía sus platos- ¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó a la rubia

-Sí, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso

Rachel negó con la cabeza- No, tú ve a bañarte y yo me encargo de limpiar aquí

Quinn se sonrojó levemente- Gracias –Fue lo único que salió de su garganta y cuando sus pies por fin le hicieron caso camino con rumbo a la habitación.

Rachel se quedó unos momento limpiando la cocina, cuando termino se sentó en el sillón con Crooker, cerró los ojos un breve momento y pensó en que quizás no todo era tan malo, por el contrario parecía que las cosas iban muy bien, se sentía incómoda en ese departamento pero tenía la fiel esperanza que se le pasaría, después de todo Quinn era una mujer muy amable. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se quedó inmóvil ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dormir a lado de Quinn? ¿Dormir en otro lado? ¿Darle un beso de buenas noches? ¿Decir algunas palabras? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando se percató que Quinn no había salido de la habitación y supuso que ella debía ir a su encuentro.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos más en el sillón, no sabía muy bien que hacer, se sentía en una dimensión paralela, con paso pesado camino a la habitación, tocó la puerta levemente y la abrió lentamente, cuando pudo ver el interior Quinn estaba sobre el borde de la cama dedicándole una leve sonrisa, Rachel le sonrió a modo de cortesía y camino, se sentó junto a ella pero sin hacer contacto físico.

- ¿Vamos a… dormir juntas? –Por fin se animó a preguntar la castaña

Quinn abrió y cerró la boca sin que alguna palabra saliera, tomó un gran respiro intentando calmar sus nervios- Es lo más lógico –Dijo por fin

Rachel se sintió más nerviosa de lo que había estado todo el día, se levantó de la cama y tras buscar su cepillo dental se dirigió al baño. Dejo salir un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a cepillarse los dientes, nuevamente la sensación de incomodidad la invadía.

Quinn se había mantenido inmóvil viendo los movimientos de la castaña, se rascó la cabeza, "las cosas están marchando bien" pensó para sí misma, sus manos jugaban entre su regazo. Si había algo que no podía ocultar era su nerviosismo.

Rachel al fin salió del baño y parada sobre el marco de la puerta veía a Quinn, era una mujer que definitivamente desbordaba belleza aún con el más simple vestuario- ¿De qué… lado duermes?

Quinn la miró y se quedó pensando- Bueno… nunca lo había pensado

Rachel sonrió- Te parece si duermo de lado derecho

Quinn asintió- No tengo ningún problema con ello… ¿Dormimos?

Rachel asintió y caminó a la cama- Si, mañana tengo que ir al hospital temprano

Esta vez fue Quinn quien caminó a cepillarse los dientes, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el cepillo dental de color verde de Rachel acomodado en la repisa. Regreso al cuarto con un poco más de ánimo y vio que la castaña estaba acomodando su ropa y supuso que era la que usaría mañana- ¿A qué hora te vas? –Preguntó sin pensar mucho y al instante se ruborizó, quizás Rachel pensaría que la hostigaba o le media horarios pero para su sorpresa la castaña no pareció incómoda

- Debo estar ahí a las 8, así que me levantaré a las 6 –Rachel se giró a verla un instante y le sonrió- ¿Tú vas a ir a la oficina mañana?

Quinn asintió- Si, pero alrededor del mediodía por unos papeles y después regreso ¿Vas a comer aquí?

Esta vez la cara de Rachel denotó confusión- No creo que sea posible

Quinn asintió- Ok, no te preocupes –Quinn caminó a la cama y se metió en ella viendo como Rachel terminaba de dar vueltas. El cuerpo de Quinn estaba inmóvil mirando hacia el techo, sentía su respiración pesada, sus pies fríos.

La castaña al fin terminó de acomodar sus cosas y salió para apagar las luces, regreso al cuarto y apagó la luz, con un poco de inseguridad caminó a la cama, Quinn seguía inmóvil pues no sabía que esperar, Rachel tanteó la cama y se metió en ella quedando inmóvil al igual que Quinn. Ambas chicas estaban muy tensas, ninguna se animaba a hablar.

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad- Bueno… pues… Buenas noches

Quinn sintió que el aire le regresaba a los pulmones- Buenas noches –Sintió su cuerpo más relajado

Rachel miraba a la oscuridad, se sentía incómoda, no quería hacer el más mínimo movimiento, sentía que la rubia tampoco se movía, aquella noche pasó un buen tiempo antes de que ambas chicas pudieran concebir el sueño. Rachel se removió en la cama con muy pocas ganas de levantarse, aspiró profundamente y olió un aroma muy rico proveniente de algún lugar, se sentó en la cama y miró su reloj, eran las 6.07, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no sonó. La puerta se abrió y Quinn se asomó

-Ohh… venía a levantarte –Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía- Hice el desayuno, cuando termines de bañarte puedes venir a la cocina

Rachel se sonrojó, Quinn era muy amable- Gr... Gracias –Fue lo único que pudo decir

Y fue lo único que Quinn escuchó antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación.

Rachel realizó su rutina sintiéndose un poco más cómoda, cuando terminó de bañarse y arreglarse salió a la cocina, Quinn estaba parada dándole de comer a Crooker

- Buenos días –Dijo levemente la castaña

Quinn se giró enseguida- Muy buenos días

Rachel sintió que Quinn la comía con la mirada y eso la hizo sentir incómoda así que caminó a la mesa, Quinn pareció darse cuenta de su error y desvió su mirada.

- Ten –Dijo la rubia mientras le extendía una taza de café humeante- No sé cuál es tu favorito, así que es sólo café negro

-gracias –Dijo la castaña mientras sostenía la taza- Eres muy amable

Quinn le extendió el plato con los alimentos, Rachel se sentó- ¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué? –Hermione se sintió confundida

- ¿Cuál es tu café favorito? –Quinn estaba sentada frente a ella mientras daba un sorbo a su café

- El Cappuccino, ¿No vas a desayunar?

- No por el momento, es un poco temprano para mí, sólo te acompañare con café y una tostada

El desayuno en contraste con la cena transcurrió con lentitud, sintiéndose la incomodidad y reinando el silencio.

- Estuvo delicioso –Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café

- No, No, No –Dijo Quinn al ver que se levantaba- Yo lo limpio, tú ve al trabajo

- Aún es temprano, puedo hacerlo

- insisto, no te preocupes… yo limpio.

Rachel suspiró resignada- ¿quieres que traiga algo de cenar? Puedo pasar a comprar algo

- No es necesario, tengo mucho tiempo libre, solo ven con hambre –Quinn echó una carcajada

Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Entonces ¿nos vemos en la noche?

Quinn asintió, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Rachel desapareció de la sala. Dejó escapar otro suspiro.

* * *

><p>Rachel detuvo su auto dirigió su mirada a la entrada del hospital y caminó a la recepción, Brittany estaba ahí parada hablando con una chica pero cuando la vio se despidió y caminó hacia ella<p>

- ¿Café? –Dijo mientras le entendía una taza

Rachel lo rechazó con la mano- No, estoy llena

Brittany se detuvo un instante y luego continuó caminando- Tú no desayunas

Hermione sonrió- Quinn hizo el desayuno

- ¿Quinn hizo el desayuno? –Brittany sonaba muy sorprendida

Rachel asintió- Quinn hizo el desayuno –Repitió nuevamente

Brittany se rio- ¿Estuvo bueno? Creo que estas disfrutando tu estadía

Rachel negó con la cabeza- No es cómodo Brittany, no me siento… a gusto

Ambas chicas entraron al elevador- Tú no lo haces cómodo, debes relajarte, a mí me parece que Quinn está haciendo un excelente trabajo

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior- Sabes… yo no soy siempre la culpable de todo

- Mmm… no, pero de tu incomodidad si… Creo Quinn hace un gran trabajo para que te sientas cómoda, inténtalo tú también

- ¿por qué todo el mundo me ve como si fuese la culpable?-Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho

- Relájate –Contestó Brittany y Ambas salieron del elevador- Hasta la tarde

Ambas chicas tomaron caminos diferentes y desaparecieron.

Rachel caminó con rumbo a su oficina, tenía muchos pensamiento en mente, quizás era cierto que Quinn estaba poniendo empeño peor no podía evitar pensar que su vida había tomado un camino muy distinto al que ella deseaba, todo se había retorcido y no había vuelta atrás, su vida entera ahora un especie de circo y encima de todo ante el mundo ella era la única culpable de ello.

* * *

><p>- ¡Pues si no me gusta! –Rachel estaba perdiendo el control en su segundo día de convivencia, recién había llegado al departamento y cuando descubrió la cena, no le agradó mucho<p>

- ¿Puedes al menos no ser tan grosera? Cocino para ti y tú llegas a despreciar mi comida

- Yo no desprecio nada… simplemente no me gusta

- ¿La has probado? –Quinn había tomado una postura ofensiva, quizás estaba exagerando pero la actitud de la castaña la ponía bastante irritable.

Rachel negó con la cabeza- No necesito probar algo que sé que no me va a gustar

- ¡Por dios! Eres una prejuiciosa, siempre encasillando las cosas

Rachel arqueó una ceja- ¿Prejuiciosa? Disculpa ¿Hablamos de lo mismo? –Al no obtener respuesta de Quinn continuó hablando- Que quiera rosa si es niña o azul si es niño no es prejuicio

Quinn abrió la boca y la cerro, la miró con furia -¿Quién…? Yo no… ¡El azul no es solo para niño!… a mí me gusta el azul

Rachel se dio la vuelta- Ésto… es… Yo… olvídalo

- ¡Bien! –Dijo Quinn levantando las manos sobre su cabeza

- Bien –Dijo Rachel mientras se giraba a verla y sonreía sarcásticamente

- Genial –Respondió Quinn

- Maravilloso –Gritó Rachel sentada sobre el sillón

Quinn se dio la vuelta e ingresó a la habitación azotando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Rachel se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta- ¿Quinn? –Se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño al ver la luz prendida- ¿Estas bien? –Entró lentamente al baño para ver a la rubia con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, inmediatamente retrocedió un par de pasos con un poco de nauseas, se sentía un poco confundida y lo único que pudo hacer es entregarle una pequeña toalla de mano- ¿Qué tal estás?<p>

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? –Quinn se levantó del suelo con la toalla en el rostro, empujó a la castaña con un poco de fuerza

- ¡Wow! Tranquila… sólo intento ayudar –Rachel frunció el ceño

- ¡Pues aléjate! –Quinn estaba furiosa y no sabía muy bien porqué su carácter estaba volátil

- ¿Disculpa? Intento apoyarte –Rachel cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba enojada

Quinn comenzaba a lavarse los dientes mientras decía cosas inentendibles para la castaña y hacía ademanes con las manos, Rachel no entendía nada pero parecía que Quinn estaba muy enojada- Bien… Buenas noches

Fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la cama. Tomó su almohada entre sus brazos y se desquitó con ella hasta quedarse dormida.

Quinn regresó a la cama, aún estaba algo asqueada pero regresó, miró a la castaña, estaba dormida, se sintió tan culpable pues ella sólo trataba de ayudar y su actitud había sido la peor posible, mañana arreglaría las cosas con ella e intentaría que las cosas retomaran un buen curso, se acercó a su lado intentando no despertarla y acarició una de sus mejillas con su dedo, tocó su cabello mientras veía su pecho subir y bajar lentamente producto de su respiración, sonrió al ver a la mujer que amaba a lado de ella _"eres una idiota Quinn… debes controlar tus hormonas"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras la veía, decidió que estaba actuando como una loca y comenzó a reintegrarse a su lugar cuando escuchó un susurro de la castaña.

- ¿'Rachel? –Preguntó por lo bajo pero se dio cuenta que la castaña seguía dormida, se acercó un poco más a ella

- ammmoo…

Quinn sonrió, era tan encantadora cuando dormía, sintió ganas de echarse sobre ella y abrazarla

- Marissha…

A Quinn se le congeló la mirada, toda expresión se fue de su cara y rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada de furia, se acercó un poco más a la otra para intentar oír bien

- e ammmo… no… me dejes

Quinn frunció su ceño y su respiración se hizo agitada, tomó su almohada y la estampó contra la cara de la otra

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Rachel se levantó muy asustada

-Hablas dormida –Quinn aún la miraba con furia- … y no me dejas dormir… cállate o te meteré un calcetín en la boca

Y la rubia se echó en la cama aún con la sangre recorriendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, Rachel la miró bastante sorprendida y aún algo asustada, se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Rachel se levantó de la cama algo sobresaltada, cuando abrió los ojos pudo vislumbrar el sol colándose por la ventana, miró su reloj y eran las 7.35 pm, de un brincó estaba de pie y miró a Quinn que aún estaba dormida, se dirigió al baño murmurando muchas cosas y bastante enojada.

Quinn la miró entrar al baño y se sintió ligeramente culpable pero fue ahí cuando recordó la noche anterior y continuó fingiendo que dormía, ella no era un despertador, era culpa de Rachel haberse quedado dormida, ella no tenía la obligación de levantarla, no era su sirvienta, no era su esposa, no era nada de ella… entonces así actuaría.

* * *

><p>-Debo admitir que el primer día estaba sorprendida de que lo estuvieran llevando tan bien… y ahora… estoy más sorprendida –Dijo Brittany mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su café<p>

- Estoy perdiendo la cordura… Prefiero evitarla – Rachel se metía un gran bocado de ensalada

-¡Vaya! Pareces desnutrida –

-Bueno… el primer día fue genial… pero ahora… ahora no sé qué pasa por su cabeza pero por la mía… esto no está funcionando

- Es extraño… -Dijo Brittany mientras sostenía su café, moviéndolo de un lado a otro

- ¿Qué? –Nuevamente se metía un gran bocado de ensalada

- El primer día… Quinn te trata muy bien… y después parece que ambas están intentando someter a la otra, digo antes eras tú… pero ahora también Quinn… ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Esta loca… por ratos está feliz y por ratos se la pasa gritándome

- Es normal… está embarazada, lo que me intriga es su cambio ¿Le hiciste algo para que reaccionara así?

Rachel resopló molesta- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que hace algo mal?

- Eso es lo sorprendente… tú no eres así… pero estás tan… inmersa en tus propios conflictos que no sé dónde quedo tu fría lógica y tú sentido del valor y responsabilidad

Rachel hizo a un lado su ensalada ¡Bien! Soy yo… siempre soy la culpable

- Ves… ¡De nuevo tú! Deja de echarte la culpa, de arrepentirte o victimizarte… es… estúpido… ¡Piensa amiga! ¡Piensa! –Brittany la miraba directamente

- Ya no quiero escuchar todas estas tonterías… ¿Cómo vas con Santana?

Brittany cambió su expresión por completo- Todos pensarían que siendo una Pierce quedaría embarazada de quintillizos en el primer intento pero… ¡No! Me estoy desesperando y puedo ver que Santana también… ¿Por qué no podemos tener hijos? –Brittany suspiró- Dime tu secreto

Rachel bufó molesta- Lo mío no fue intencional

- ¡Exacto! Tú ni siquiera lo quieres y lo tienes… Santana es una gran persona… yo también ¿Por qué nos castiga Dios así? Sólo queremos un bebé…

Rachel jugaba con sus manos muy incómoda, sabía que sus amigos se merecían ser felices y aun así no lo lograban, querían un bebé ¿Entonces por qué no lo obtenían? ¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran tan complicadas?

- Chicas –La chica de rasgos Latinos se sentó a un lado de ellas

- ¡Amor! –Brittany se abalanzo a ella- Pensé que no llegabas

- Lo siento… el ministro de comercio quería hablar conmigo… nada importante ¿Y ustedes qué tal?

Brittany estaba a punto de hablar cuándo su amigo entró por la puerta, Rachel desvío la mirada –Perdón, Ahora vuelvo –La rubia se levantó de la mesa dejando a los dos amigos solos

- ¿Está aquí verdad? –Preguntó la castaña

Santana asintió- Yo creo que…

- Lo sé, lo sé… sólo que… no puedo… aún me duele mucho

Santana la vio con tristeza- Ya es hora de que hables con Noah, no pueden estar así toda la vida, es molesto, doloroso y complicado para mí y Brittany… Rachel tú sabes perfectamente que fue…

- Lo sé… y hablaré con él… sólo… dame un poco de tiempo

Santana negó con la cabeza- Has tenido demasiado tiempo, el pasado es pasado, el está dispuesto a hablar contigo y a perdonarte… En verdad Rachel … si no quieres perder una verdadera amistad habla con él…

Rachel resopló un poco molesta- es porque él no tiene mucho que perdonar, a mi… me duele aún

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo… y en tu situación ya es hora que vayas enterrando tus fantasmas, no puedes vivir siempre en penumbras

Rachel suspiró, su amiga sabía cómo tocarle las fibras sensibles, Brittany era la que siempre la ponía en su lugar pero Santana era el que la lograba comprender.

- Lo entiendo –Dijo Santana sosteniéndole una mano- Sé que no es fácil, pero nada lo es… Tienes una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien

- Lo sé, todos lo dicen pero no saben lo difícil que es

- Porque no todos tienen la grandeza de pasar por situaciones así y salir bien librados… Rachel… tú la tienes…

Rachel resopló, tenía razón debía enterrar sus fantasmas.

* * *

><p>- No está funcionando –Sentenció Quinn mientras se metía la boca una porción de filete<p>

- A penas son que… ¿Cinco días? –Preguntó Elizabeth

- El primer día fue incómodo… pero estos últimos días… han sido mucho más que incómodos –Quinn parecía molesta

- Algunas peleas… -el tono de Elizabeth restaba importancia

- ¿Algunas? –Quinn resopló su molestia ahora era evidente – Ella… Ella me lleva la contraria con todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Intento… Dios que ¡sí!... intentó llegar a un acuerdo pero ella no cede… Todo debe ser como ella quiere… es tan terca

- Deduzco que entonces… ella sigue negativa con la boda

Quinn asintió- Ya ni siquiera la puedo manipular con sus padres… a ella… simplemente no le importa

-y ¿Tus padres? ¿Sus padres? –Elizabeth tomó una de las carpetas de Quinn y comenzó a hojearla

- Sus padres fueron hace dos días e incluso notaron que algo no está bien… y… mis padres… Pff… mejor ni te comento –Quinn tomó otro sorbo de su jugo

- ¿San Quentin? Reforma…

- deja eso… no deberías leerlo… -Quinn le arrebató los papeles

Elizabeth la vio con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Cielos! Necesitas sexo

- ¡Elizabeth! –Gritó Quinn

La pelinegra rió- Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

Quinn se metió otro pedazo de filete- Lo normal supongo… tengo nauseas todas las mañanas y a veces por las noches

Elizabeth la miró con un poco de pena- ¿Has hablado con tus hermanas? –Elizabeth bajo la mirada y el tono de su voz fue bajo

Quinn la miró con ternura- No, no he hablado con Frann –pronunciando con mayor énfasis el nombre de su hermana para ver la reacción

- Yo no…

- Sé lo que quisiste preguntar –Contestó Quinn- Me dijiste que ya la habías superado… creí que era cierto

- Yo también –Elizabeth por fin subió la mirada- Hoy la vi en una revista

Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, la miro nuevamente y se concentró en su comida

- No está funcionando –Dijo nuevamente para intentar regresar al tema anterior

-Bueno… nadie dijo que sería fácil

- Tampoco pensé que sería tan difícil, aún sigue cómo si todo lo que hago la ofendiera… me hartó y entonces todo se vuelve peor, es una pelea por ver quién tiene razón o quién es la culpable.

- simplemente no pelees, respira y trata de calmarte, en tu estado no es bueno que estés todo el tiempo peleando.

- Lo sé… pero… Algunas veces quiero arreglar las cosas y ella…–Quinn dejó salir una lágrima- Me estoy cansando y me duele… me duele seguir en esta situación

Elizabeth se levantó de su lugar para posicionarse a lado de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole apoyo- ¿Has pensado en… un cambio?

Quinn se secó algunas lágrimas- Sí, no hago más que pensar que todo esto es una basura… maldigo la hora en la que se me ocurrió ésta brillante idea… Estoy embarazada de ella… eso no hará que me amé… ella ama a otra… y yo no puedo cambiar eso

Elizabeth abrazó con mayor fuerza a su amiga intentando ser un consuelo pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de serlo- Bueno, si ya has aceptado eso entonces… ya sabes el dicho "si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es que era tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue"

- Ella no regresará… -Quinn continuaba llorando- Y yo no sé si pueda sobrellevar esto

- Lo has hecho una vez… sé que no lo creías posible, sé que ha sido muy duro, sé que quizás no entiendo todas las implicaciones de tu condición pero si antes lo sobrellevaste por las ganas de vivir… ahora lo vas a sobrellevar por las mimas razones… vas a tener un bebé

- Sabes… eso me da más miedo… y si algo pasa… si…

- No, no digas eso… y mucho menos lo pienses, ese bebé nacerá con o sin la greñuda esa

- No le digas así

Elizabeth levantó una ceja pues la parecía increíble que aún la defendiera- Bueno… el punto es que todo saldrá bien

Quinn ya sin lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a su amiga.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey! –Dijo Brittany mientras miraba su reloj- es un poco tarde ¿No crees?<p>

Rachel resopló molesta- ¿También me mides los horarios?

Brittany la miró confundida- ¿Disculpa?

Rachel la miró- Perdón, he estado algo estresada.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo con Quinn?

- Es insoportable

- Yo creo que deberías plantearte las cosas mejor

Rachel arqueo una ceja- ¿Mejor?

- Bueno… es evidente que las cosas no están funcionando y por alguna razón ha de ser

- ¡tú también me culpas! ¡Claro! Has estado del lado de ella todo el tiempo – Rachel la miraba retadoramente

Brittany cambio su semblante a uno más serio pero su voz aun denotaba tranquilidad- Mira Rachel … yo no sé qué… basura… tengas en la cabeza pero tu forma de actuar deja mucho que desear… eres insoportablemente patética… Ya perdiste la amistad de Noah por…-Brittany no quiso tocar el tema- Sé que… olvídalo… no quieras perder mi amistad por tus tonterías… Porque sinceramente me estoy hartando de tu actitud, Buenas noches –Brittany se alejó de ella caminando con rapidez.

Rachel no tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna respuesta, simplemente se quedó parada con toda su furia contenida, decidió que era hora de irse a "casa". Cerró todo lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Rachel reconoció a la dueña de esa voz y su pregunta le incómodo más de lo que pensó, no esperaba llegar y oír un tono de reproche, era muy rápido para empezar a pelear- Trabajando

- Es tarde –Dijo Quinn- La cena esta fría

- Lo siento… es una catástrofe que la cena este fría, quizás el mundo no sobreviva a ello pero había gente que me necesita – Rachel camino furiosa hacia el baño

- Bueno… aquí también hay gente que te necesita –Quinnla siguió hasta la habitación

- No veo que te estés muriendo –Dijo Rachel con sarcasmo mientras se lavaba la cara

- Tampoco se puede decir que esté viviendo… esto no es vivir

- Tú fuiste la de la gran idea – Rachel la miró enojada

- Porque pensé que iba a funcionar –Quinn había perdido la compostura, recordó el tema inicial- ¡Pudiste avisar!

Rachel se tocó el puente de la nariz- Sabias desde un principio que yo no estaba de acuerdo con ésta situación

- Y también sé o creí saber que lo ibas a intentar

- ¿Qué quieres Quinn? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! – Rachel movía frenéticamente sus manos

- Quiero que lo intentes

- Quinn… te llevaste mi vida… mis planes… No puedo fingir que estoy feliz por ello… ¡No me agradas! Eres… ¡Insoportable! ¡Odiosa! ¡No lo soporto! Te odi…-Inmediatamente Rachel se dio cuenta de su error, había dejado que el coraje hablara y había lastimado a la rubia, Quinn la empujó sacándola del baño y se encerró en él, dejando a la castaña fuera con un gran cúmulo de sentimientos.

Camino fuera de la habitación aún sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, sentía el enojo golpear su cabeza con furia. Se echó sobre el sofá dejándose caer –Ahora no Crooker –Dijo alejando al gato de sus piernas y sintiendo como su mascota se enfurecía- ¡Bien! ¡Tú también! – Rachel se tocó nuevamente el puente de la nariz, abrazó una almohada apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sintió que se relajaba un poco, la convivencia con Quinn no había ido viento en popa como tenía pensado, había empezado discutiendo con la cena, después con el orden, después con los horarios y después… todo era motivo para reclamarle a la otra. Inevitablemente sintió las lágrimas correr por su mejilla sin control, esta vida era una basura, no era su vida, ahora todo estaba guiado por Quinn, ella no tenía control y la odiaba por ello, por estar embarazada, por arruinar su vida, por estar embarazada, por ser tan molesta, por estar embarazada, por ser la que tenía mayor control y… por estar embarazada.

- Puedes irte –Rachel se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Quinn detrás de ella- Te… dejó en libertad

Rachel se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin saber que decir

- Vete… esto no funciona

Rachel tragó con dificultad- Yo… no…

-No tienes que decir nada… lo intentamos… lo intentamos… pero esto no está funcionando… te escuchó llorar por las noches… te escuchó llamar… -Quinn soltó un sollozo- llamar su nombre… Esto nunca va a funcionar. Lo hemos intentado con todas nuestras fuerzas… pero no… no funciona… Por favor… ya no quiero sentirme así… vete… me lastima…

-No puedo… estoy atada a ti –La voz de Rachel era de confusión, no quiso que su respuesta sonara tan fría pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Quinn negó con la cabeza, se notaba que luchaba por contener el llanto- Diremos que no funciono, tú controla a tus padres y yo a los míos… Nunca te negaré nada con tu hijo, puedes verlo cuando quieras… Pero por favor, paremos ésta situación… ya no la soporto… -Varias lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos verdes.

- Es mi responsabilidad… -Rachel se sorprendió a si misma de escuchar sus palabras

- Y nunca te negaré nada… siempre tendrás tus derechos… No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras… Pero por favor… paremos… Paremos ya… Sólo ve a hacer tu vida… Yo intentaré hacer la mía.

Rachel estaba muy abrumada por lo que estaba ocurriendo- Yo… no… bueno yo...

Por favor… paremos esta situación… ya no la soporto… me duele… me… duele… -Quinn no pudo contener más su llanto y se dio la vuelta con prisa, entrando a la habitación completamente desolada.

La rubia intentaba aspirar pero el llanto se lo impedía, se sentía tan mal con Rachel, con ella misma… quería ser egoísta y retenerla pero no podía… no funcionaba, sólo iban a terminar odiándose, intentaba llorar en silencio pero le era imposible, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo se movía espasmódicamente al recordar lo que acaba de hacer _"La dejé en libertad" _se decía una y otra vez, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba _"La perdiste, la perdiste para siempre…. No, uno no puede perder algo que nunca tuvo" _sus pensamientos no mejoraban su situación actual, escuchó la puerta abrirse y el mundo se detuvo, su corazón dejó de latir, su cerebro dejó de razonar, sólo su oído funcionaba en ese momento, pasó solo un momento hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, espero un momento, minutos infernales y nada se escuchó, la casa estaba en completo silencio, solo estaba ella en esa casa, Rachel por fin había tomado su decisión… se había ido. Quinn dejó de contenerse y su llanto empezó a sonar fuertemente, ella se entregó al dolor y al vacío en su pecho… había perdido toda esperanza que en su pecho albergaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Terminado, que les pareció, déjenme sus comentarios<strong>

**Agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia, gracias por su apoyo como les dije actualizare los fines de semana, puesto que estoy adelantando cursos en la universidad…**

**Aclarando esta historia es una adaptación, ni glee ni sus personajes me perecen…**

**De lo contrario Haría Que Rachel Vaya en Busca de Quinn a Yale… saludos**

**adelantando que les gustaría que fuera el bebe o la bebe faberry**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Redención **_

Rachel se quedó inmóvil un momento, no podía pensar muy bien, pensaba que tener su libertad, su vida de nuevo entre sus manos sería magnífico y ahora, lejos de sentirse así, sentía que su vida era una porquería, no quería irse, no quería alejarse, quería permanecer ahí, sentía que le hacía falta el aire, se levantó del sillón y salió del departamento sin pensar, caminó sin rumbo fijo, sólo caminó sintiendo la leve brisa nocturna en su cara. Un cúmulo de pensamientos la invadió _¿Por qué me siento así si esto es lo que tanto quería? ¿Por qué me siento así? _Rachel dejó escapar un gran suspiro…_ Porque está mal… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?... Es mi hijo… Rachel no puedes abandonarla, no debes… no quieres… Quinn siempre hizo las cosas bien, siempre estuvo en lo correcto. No tiene nada de malo equivocarse siempre que puedas corregir tus errores, así que… Ahora vas a hacer las cosas bien, no es lo que quieres pero es lo que tienes, "no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír y no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" y todos tenían razón… ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a este extremo? ¡Demonios! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Seguramente perderé el premio al "idiota del año" por idiota… ¿Por qué llegar a los extremos?... Todo el tiempo quejándote de que no querías esta vida y cuándo por fin te dan luz verde para largarte descubres que no es lo que querías… _Rachel se detuvo frente a un centro comercial, miró a todos lados ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No tenía la más mínima idea pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

Rachel respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, sabía que lo más probable y con justa razón Quinn la echaría pero al menos iba a hacer el intento, desde que Quinn se dio la vuelta ella supo inmediatamente lo que había estado mal y lo que arruinó las cosas: Ella, Rachel Barbra Berry, por mucho que siempre intentaba negarlo la culpable de todo era ella, la culpable de que Quinn estuviera embarazada, de que estuviesen pasando por todo eso, siempre fue ella y sólo ella… Bueno… Quizás era cierto que ella no fuese la culpable de todo ¿Pero qué caso tenía culpar a los demás? ¿Qué caso tenía culpar a Quinn aunque ella fuera la culpable? La verdad era que ninguno, era mejor aceptar la propia culpa y arreglar las cosas.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, giró la manilla lentamente y sintió presión, inicialmente creyó que Quinn había puesto seguro pero después se percató que solo era un peso sobre la puerta, con un poco más de fuerza y cuidando la bolsa que traía en manos empujó la puerta lentamente, se sorprendió cuando vio a Quinn recostada sobre el piso.

- ¿Quinn? –empujó la puerta de manera un poco más brusca y entró a confirmar si la rubia estaba bien

Quinn sintió que alguien la movía, sintió unas suaves manos que le tocaban la cara y abruptamente abrió los ojos- ¿Rachel?

- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? –Hermione se veía preocupada, se sentó en el piso junto a ella intentando tocarla.

Quinn se alejó instintivamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la castaña ignorando la pregunta de la rubia, pero manteniendo su distancia al ver la reacción de la rubia

- Si, si… sólo me dormí… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Quinn la miraba extrañada

- Yo… Quiero hablar contigo –Rachel se mordió el labio.

- Te fuiste –Quinn miró a la castaña y vio una bolsa en sus manos.

Rachel se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de la otra- Fuí a comprar

Quinn dejó salir una risa irónica- ¿Te fuiste a comprar? –Rachel asintió a la pregunta, Quinn retomó su tono sarcástico- Te dejé en libertad… y ¿Te fuiste a comprar?

Rachel se debatió un poco, ladeo la cabeza- Algo así

Quinn hizo una mueca- ¡Pensé que te habías ido! ¡Me hiciste creer que te fuiste!

- Lo siento… tenía que pensar algunas cosas… aclarar mi mente, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto

Quinn se intentó tranquilizar _"¿lo siento? ¿Lamento mucho?"_ ¿En verdad había dicho Rachel esas palabras?... Quizás todo era producto de su alucinación- ¿Pensar? ¿Qué tenías que pensar? ¿Te acabas de disculpar?

- Quiero hablar contigo –Repitió la castaña ignorando nuevamente las preguntas de la otra, Quinn levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando que la otra hablara- Ok –Rachel tomó un respiro antes de continuar- Ok… quiero intentarlo

-No funciona –Interrumpió la rubia sintiendo su voz quebrarse- Esto es una catástrofe… nosotras no… podemos continuar… hemos mentido mucho y de nad …

Rachel negó con la cabeza y lentamente puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Quinn en señal de que guardara silencio, Quinn sintió su boca quemarse ante el contacto, sintió su estómago vibrar, esa fue la única razón que la mantuvo en silencio- No funciona porque no lo he intentado –Rachel bajó la mirada un momento y miró nuevamente a Quinn - Lo siento tanto Quinn –Rachel se limpió una lágrima- Tú eres tan… linda, tan... especial, amable y bondadosa… y yo… sólo he sido una basura… Nunca lo he intentado enserio… Tú fuiste la única que lo intento y comprendo que te hayas cansado de mi actitud… - Rachel se restregó la mano sobre la frente- Lo siento… De verdad…. Quiero intentarlo… por nuestro hijo… quiero intentarlo… pero ésta vez quiero que sea en serio… quiero hacerlo de verdad…. Quiero tomarme las cosas con seriedad… quiero intentarlo… quiero que me des una oportunidad… por favor no me eches… por favor… déjame intentarlo… te prometo que pondré empeño ésta vez.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, no estaba negando la oportunidad a la castaña, estaba intentando reaccionar, ver si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad o sólo era un sueño.

- Por favor Quinn … sé que no he sido la mejor persona, la mejor compañía o la mejor futura madre –Amabas chicas sonrieron- … Pero dame una oportunidad

Quinn le sonrió, parecía que lo que estaba pasando no era producto de su imaginación- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Bueno… creo que… ya era hora de que recapacitara… no estaba pensando Quinn … toda esta situación me tenía abrumada… yo… tú lo manejaste mucho mejor que yo… lo siento…

- ¿Y por qué crees que esta vez será diferente? – Quinn quería dejar todas las preguntas afuera y abrazarla pero tenía muchas dudas

-Porque lo intentaré…

Quinn sonrió, por supuesto que le daría la oportunidad, se la daría una y mil veces, ella era su debilidad, su tormento… su amor, no importaba cuántas veces la hiriera, siempre la acogería con los brazos abiertos porque ella era la única persona a la que podría amar, sin ella estaba muerta, literalmente- Ok- Dijo en un susurro- Vamos a intentarlo enserio

Rachel la abrazó con tanta fuerza haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso riendo, ambas chicas miraban hacia el techo, Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro y se sobresaltó al sentir que Rachel la abrazaba

-Lo siento –Dijo Rachel separándose y sentándose

- ¡No! – Quinn se dio cuenta de su tono y se sentó quedando frente a la otra- Es decir no… no me molesta… solo me sorprendió tu actitud

- Lo siento… Yo… emm… intentarlo enserio… incluso como pareja… - Rachel se mordió el labio, estaba insegura.

Quinn se sonrojó- Claro… –Ambas chicas se sonrieron- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Dijo apuntando la bolsa e intentando liberar tensión

-¡Oh! – Rachel sacó una serie de bolsas con algunos estambres- Esto… es para tejer unas ropitas al bebé… compré azul…

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron, su cabeza le decía que era un sueño, que en realidad la castaña no estaba ahí, que nada de eso estaba sucediendo que era imposible un cambio tan abrupto por parte de la otra pero su corazón le gritaba que era realidad, que por fin tenía una verdadera oportunidad.

- ¿Aún quieres que te enseñe? –Preguntó la castaña sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!

Rachel por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió cómoda, se sintió feliz y algo en su interior le provocaba un calor y una vibración muy placentera- ¿Te parece si pedimos pizza? Tengo algo de hambre y si vamos a pasar las siguientes horas así… creo debemos comer algo

Quinn sonrió, era el mejor día de su vida- Claro… ¿3 quesos? –La rubia a pesar de su esbelta figura era amante de las pizzas

Rachel asintió- Por supuesto… ahora vuelvo…

Rachel tardó un par de minutos antes de regresar a la habitación, y vio a Quinn jugar con los estambres, Rachel sonrió- No es muy difícil, no con palillos…

Quinn la miró intrigada- ¿Sabes hacerlo a ese método?

Rachel asintió- es más complicado cuando empiezas y tardado ¿pero quieres?

- Me gustaría hacerlo con mis propias manos

- Bien – Rachel se acercó a ella, ambas permanecían sentadas en el suelo.

Rachel comenzó a indicarle a Quinn los movimientos que tenía que hacer, Quinn comenzó muy torpemente provocando risas en la castaña pero poco a poco iba tomando habilidad

- Aprendes rápido – Rachel estaba impactada, a ella le había tomado meses aprender a hacer un calcetín y la rubia lo estaba haciendo muy bien. El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos- Ahora vengo, no lo termines sin mí –Bromeó antes de salir de la recámara.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer que las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo muy diferente al de hace apenas un par de horas, por primera vez estaba agradecida de que las cosas hubieran sucedido de la manera en la que acontecieron, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron porque Rachel entró al cuarto con una caja.

- ¡Ja! –Gritó victoriosa la castaña- ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Quinn lo pensó por un momento- No nos matará comer en el piso

Rachel sonrió- Siempre he creído eso -Puso la pizza en el suelo y buscó en su bolsa un pequeño frasco- Desinfectante –Explicó a su acompañante antes de poner un poco en su mano.

Quinn limpió sus manos y su estómago le indicó que comenzara a comer, al abrir la caja el aroma a queso llenó la habitación- ¡Provecho! –Dijo levantando un trozo de pizza al aire

Rachel tomó un pedazo y lo chocó contra el pedazo de Quinn - ¡Provecho!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a comer en silencio, un silencio muy acogedor, muy agradable, sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces y siempre hubo una sonrisa en sus labios. Quinn se recostó en la pared después de terminar su segundo pedazo, Rachel aún continuaba comiendo su tercer pedazo- ¿Ya no quieres? –Preguntó la castaña

Quinn negó con la cabeza- Estoy satisfecha, gracias… tú… comes bastante –Dijo al ver a Rachel estar a punto de terminar su tercer pedazo

La castaña rió- Creo se debe a que suelo saltarme la comida

- Debes mejorar tus hábitos alimenticios – Quinn se arrepintió, no quería empezar a imponer nada, por lo menos no esa noche

Para su sorpresa Rachel asintió y se recostó en la pared junto a ella- ¡Oh! Debes hacerte una revisión

Quinn asintió levemente- Nuestro bebé tiene a la mejor medico de mamá… no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparnos

Rachel se sonrojó- Aún así me gustaría que te viera un especialista, mañana hablaré con un amigo para que tengas un cita

Quinn asintió nuevamente, sentía los ojos cansados producto del llanto de hace varias horas- ¿Podemos dormir? Mañana trabajas y yo también tengo que ir al congreso y… estoy exhausta.

Rachel asintió y se levantó del suelo, le extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse- Bueno… yo levantaré todo –Dijo la castaña recogiendo las cosas del suelo- y no hay discusión de eso –Dijo al ver que Quinn planeaba objetar eso.

Quinn sólo sonrió, quizás si había muerto he ido al cielo, si era así no le importaba. Caminó buscando ropa, quería darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Rachel fue a la cocina para guardar el resto de la pizza cuando sintió algo peludo en su pierna derecha- ¡Hey amigo! –Rachel se agachó para quedar a la altura de su mascota- Me alegro que ya no estés molesto… ¿Sabes?... he arreglado las cosas y creo que… me siento mejor… ¿He sido algo tonta verdad? –Crooker soltó un maullido y Rachel rió- Si, lo sé… pero ahora… vamos a adaptarnos a esto… bueno, creo que tú lo has sobrellevado muy bien.

Rachel rió y se levantó del suelo- ¿Ya cenaste? –Preguntó y nuevamente un maullido fue la respuesta- Bueno, debes estar agradecido con Quinn … debemos –diciendo la última palabra en un susurró.

Rachel había salido de bañarse, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo, observó a Quinn, se había quedado dormida mientras ella se bañaba, Quinn tenía la sábana entre sus manos pegándola a su pecho, estaba recostada de lado, Rachel sonrió pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar las palabras de Quinn _"… te escucho llorar por las noches… te escucho llamar… llamar su nombre…"_ ¿sería cierto? ¿En verdad la había nombrado en la cama de Quinn?, se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano ante su torpeza. Buscó unos medicamentos y se las tomo. Ahora dormiría sin soñar, por lo menos esa noche y evitaría pronunciar nombres no deseados, apagó las luces antes de acostarse, como todas las demás noches se quedó inmóvil observando el techo, tomó un profundo suspiro, si iba a cambiar, si iba a intentarlo lo haría en todos los aspectos, miró a su acompañante que seguía plácidamente dormida, con cautela se fue acercando hasta quedar a un lado de ella, sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aroma a menta, tragó con dificultad antes de pegarse al cuerpo de Quinn, sentía el cabello rubio en su cara, movió su mano sobre la cintura de Quinn y sintió que la respiración de la otra cambiaba.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, sentía el aroma a vainilla característico de la castaña, lo que significaba que la estaba abrazando, su corazón latía aprisa.

- Lo siento –Dijo Rachel intentando salir de esa bochornosa situación

Quinn sintió como la castaña empezaba a remover la mano de su cintura y sin pensarlo tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazándolas y poniéndola sobre su vientre- Buenas noches –Dijo intentando que todo se quedará ahí

- Bue-nas… noches –Dijo la castaña entrecortada sintiéndose más tranquila y aún más cómoda, con más valor se pegó más a la otra para tener una mayor comodidad.

Quinn tenía los ojos abiertos y lentamente los fue cerrando quedándose con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Un ruido levantó a ambas, Rachel se giró alejándose de su acompañante y apagó la alarma, regreso a su posición inicial aún sin percatarse muy bien de lo que hacía, había descansado muy bien, amaba el olor a menta de la almohada, amaba el calor que emanaba de la almohada, amaba la suavidad de la almohada, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán perfecta podía ser una almohada y de pronto el recuerdo la golpeó directamente haciendo que se quedará inmóvil y con la cara muy sonrojada, esa no era una almohada, era Quinn, ella estaba abrazando a Quinn muy despreocupadamente, sintió que Quinn se deslizaba por la cama y agradeció a todos los santos que la rubia se haya levantado. Se quedó estática fingiendo que aún dormía, sintió cómo la rubia le daba una verdadera almohada para que abrazara y se alejaba del cuarto, la castaña se sentó sobre la cama ¿Se había enojado Quinn? Esperaba que no, pasó unos momentos antes de que se paseara por la habitación buscando ropa que la noche anterior había completamente olvidado buscar, cuando estuvo conforme con un conjunto se metió al baño dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día.

Tiempo después salió, un olor muy agradable la guió hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días –Dijo Quinn acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte cuando oí el ruido del agua en el baño – Quinn se giró a ver a la castaña y notó que estaba sonrojada, se recriminó mentalmente por su atrevimiento, quizás era muy pronto para recibirla amorosamente en las mañanas, pero… no… no podía ser pronto dado la forma en la que durmieron ayer y en todo caso… sólo fue un beso en la mejilla.

- Si… emm… ¿Qué es eso? –Rachel trató de sonar normal y caminó a la cocina

Quinn le extendió un plato con una gran sonrisa- Es omelet, tostadas, queso y… -extendió una taza- Cappuccino

Rachel sonrió- Wow… gracias no tenías que molestarte

Quinn sonrió muy complacida consigo misma- No es molestia. ¿Desayunamos?

Rachel asintió llevando las cosas a la mesa, observó que Quinn traía un plato con lo mismo- ¿Vas a desayunar?

Quinn asintió- Tengo que ir a la oficina, desayuno, me baño y me voy… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Rachel tomó un sorbo del café antes de contestar- Termino de desayunar y me voy, estaré en el trabajo hasta las 6

Quinn pareció conforme y ambas comieron sin mediar palabra, era muy similar al primer día pero extrañamente se sentía mejor, más cómodo, como si el aire en el ambiente fuera liviano.

Rachel se levantó para lavar sus trastes pero Quinn la siguió impidiéndoselo- No –Dijo la rubia- Podrías mancharte, yo lo haré, tengo tiempo de sobra.

- Con la condición de que yo lavo los de la cena

Quinn asintió- Ok

-Bueno… creo debería irme

- Está bien… ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

- Si, trataré de llegar temprano –Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta al rato

Quinn le sonrió, estaba saltando por dentro, cuando vio que la otra desapareció se giró para continuar con sus labores- Bueno Crooki –Le dijo al gato- Creo que las cosas están mejorando

* * *

><p>- Sra. Lopez-Pierce –Una mujer rechoncha y bajita habló a la pelirroja- Tengo los resultados del señor Gómez<p>

- Gracias –Brittany lo tomó entre sus manos y continuó caminando mientras leía, había tomado experiencia en andar sin problemas mientras leía, cerró la carpeta al ver la oficina de su amiga, abrió la puerta sin preguntar como usualmente hacía.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Sr. Berry –Brittany se disculpó- No sabía que estás ocupada Rachel, hablamos al rato

- No te preocupes, yo estaba por marcharme -Contestó el hombre- Es un placer verte de nuevo Brittany, hablamos luego sobre los detalles –Dijo el hombre mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su hija y darle un beso en ambas mejillas- Estamos en contacto amor

Rachel sonrió- Hasta luego papá

- Hasta luego –Despidió Brittany antes de entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella- Srita. Berry, un placer verla

Rachel rió- Sra. Lopez -Pierce es un placer verla

Brittany rió- Señorita aunque te tardes

Rachel rió sarcásticamente- Veamos si cumples los requisitos, número uno –Dijo mientras levantaba un dedo- Ser soltera –Rache negó con la cabeza- Número 2 –Levantó otro dedo- ser educada –Volvió a negar con la cabeza- Número tres –agregó otro dedo- Ser… virgen –Dijo denotando la palabra y negó con la cabeza- Creo que… ni siquiera lo eres de la boca

Brittany abrió la boca muy sorprendida y le tiró la carpeta a la castaña

Rache reía sin control- Ves… no… cumples… ninguno –Apenas pudo decir las palabras a causa de la risa- y lo mejor… es que no lo niegas

Brittany se sonrojó mucho, intentando ignorar a su amiga se sentó- Hoy te has levantado de un buen humor… debo suponer que las cosas marchan bien

Rache dejó abruptamente de reír- Bueno… muchas cosas pasaron ayer…

- Adelante… atiendo a moribundos… morirán conmigo o sin mi

Rache levantó una ceja- No es gracioso

Brittany giró los ojos- Ok, pero al menos captaste que era una broma… estoy libre… dime

- Bueno… -Rache comenzó a contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que había pasado en la mañana, Brittany se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo pero sus expresiones demostraban su conformidad o inconformidad por lo que Rache había hecho

- Bueno –Brittany empezó a hablar cuando Rache terminó de hablar- Me han dado unas tremendas ganas de darte una paliza y también de abrazarte y felicitarte porque has hecho lo correcto… sólo que…

- ¿Sólo qué? –Rache preguntó al ver que su amiga no terminó la oración

- Sólo que espero que así se mantenga… y no sea como la experiencia del primer día.

- Lo sé, lo siento… lamento eso… pero en verdad estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien

Brittany le sonrió- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Rache le sonrió- Justo eso dijo mi papá hace un momento aunque por diferente situación

- Cierto ¿A qué debemos la visita de tu papá?

Rache tomó un bolígrafo entre manos para jugar con él- Le pedí que hablara con su amigo… para concretar una fecha de la boda

Brittany abrió la boca, sintió que su quijada llegaba al piso, tenía los ojos muy abiertos

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No seas así –Rache se sintió incómoda

- Bienvenida a la tierra Rache Berry–Dijo Brittany y Rache giró los ojos y se echó para atrás en su asiento, Brittany corrió a abrazarla- ¡Magnífico! A Quinn le encantará… ¿Cuándo vas a proponérselo?

Rache la miró confundida- ¿Proponérselo?

- Si, dudo mucho que ella sepa y obviamente tienes que decírselo…

- Ohh… si… pero… tengo muchas cosas de que ocuparme y que no había hecho

- ¿Cosas? –Ahora Brittany era la confundida

- Quinn necesita un doctor especialista, Manuel esta fuera de la ciudad por problemas familiares y no tiene fecha de retorno, necesito que Quinn se haga un chequeo

- Ohh… ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos? –Dijo Brittany sarcásticamente- Digo… si tan sólo conociéramos a alguien con un excelente conocimiento en medicina, alguien que está a punto de convertirse en la directora del hospital

Rache la vio seria- Brittany… no es mi campo de especialidad y por enésima vez… no voy a ser la directora

- No es tu especialidad pero tienes un excelente conocimiento del tema, creo que mucho más conocimiento que varios especialistas y por duodécima vez… la junta administrativa tiene los ojos puestos en ti.

- Ya no voy a discutir el tema de la dirección por enésima vez te lo digo. Y lo otro… prefiero dejarlo en manos de alguien que en verdad esté calificado

- Uyy –Ahora el tono de Brittany se había tornado burlón- La castaña es sobreprotectora con su futura cría

Rache estuvo a punto de decir "Cuándo seas madre lo entenderás" pero se abstuvo- Bueno… ¿Qué querías? Imagino que no sólo viniste a saludarme

Brittany asintió- Santana y yo vamos a tener una cena de amigos, varios del hospital están invitados… ¿Vienes?

Rache negó- Tengo que llegar a la casa, le dije a Quinn que llegaría temprano

Brittany sonrió maliciosamente- Okey… me parece perfecto… entonces ¿Hasta el lunes?

Rache intentó ignorar a su amiga- Hasta el lunes

Brittany se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la puerta- ¡Oh! –Dijo asomando su cabeza- Puedes traer a Quinn si te animas a venir

Brittany salió de la oficina, Rache se quedó dudativa un segundo, nadie en el hospital sabía de su situación con Quinn, sería una buena idea presentarla como su novia pero ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué diría? ¿"Ella es Quinn, mi novia, futura esposa y madre de mi futuro hijo"? Rache sacudió su cabeza, no, no había necesidad, se enterarían quizás cuando Quinn diera a luz, después de todo… ella nunca había sido muy abierta en su vida privada, seguía igual que en el colegio, sus únicos amigos eran Brittany, Santana y Noah… Noah… dejó escapar un suspiró antes de intentar olvidarlo y continuar el papeleo para poder irse pronto.

* * *

><p>Quinn ingreso al congreso y comenzó a caminar, como de costumbre varias personas la saludaban y ella solo sonreía, continuó su camino hasta llegar a su sección y caminó entre las secretarias, varias personas se giraron a verla<p>

- Buenos días Srita. Fabray –Dijo una chica mientras tomaba unos papeles y la seguía

- Buenos días Tina – Quinn le sonrió a la chica y entró a la oficina

- Tengo enlistado en orden de acción los pendientes

- Te lo agradezco mucho- Quinn se sentó en su silla- ¡Oh! No, hoy no – Quinn le dijo a la chica que parecía querer servirle café

- El señor Adans mandó su solicitud nuevamente, le dije que había sido rechazada pero ha marcado unas –La chica miró su pequeña libreta- 43 veces estos tres días

Quinn levantó una ceja- Ahh... si llama lo atenderé – Quinn abrió una carpeta- ¿Rechazada? –Miró a la chica

La chica asintió- Lo mandaron ayer a última hora pero supuse que querría tomar acción de ello inmediatamente

Quinn le sonrió- Si, eso haré –Puso la carpeta a un lado y comenzó a abrir otras carpetas poniendo las importantes a la derecha y las menos importantes a la izquierda, abrió otra, su mirada quedó centrada en la hoja, la chica esperaba paciente la respuesta de su jefa- ¿Y ésta? Creí que había quedado todo muy claro… hablé con Hudson… me aseguró de la aprobación

- Estoy tan estupefacta cómo usted, le hice tres llamadas para pedirle una cita pero su secretaría me contestó diciendo que estaba ocupado –La chica hizo una pausa- También le envié el expediente 571 para que lo revisará pero no he recibido contestación

Quinn le sonrió- Gracias… ¿Puedes llamar? Yo hablaré con él personalmente, cuando te conteste la secretaría me la comunicas.

La chica asintió y salió de la oficina.

Quinn se mantuvo leyendo la carpeta, cuando el teléfono a su lado sonó y levantó el auricular.

* * *

><p>Michelle Fabray caminaba pavoneándose por las oficinas- Buenos días Tina, supe que mi hermana vino hoy<p>

-Así es señorita pero ahora está atendiendo una llamada

- No te preocupes, no la interrumpiré –Michelle siguió caminando a la oficina de su hermana y abrió la puerta sin avisar, vio a Quinn que le sonreía, Michelle le devolvió la sonrisa y entró acomodándose en uno de los asientos, comenzó a hojear algunas carpetas hasta que Quinn le pegó en la mano y la menor dejó de hojear, sostuvo una pluma entre sus manos mientras jugaba con ella. Escuchaba a su hermana, cuándo trabajaba su tono de voz cambiaba, imponía autoridad, respeto y seriedad.

- Lo entiendo… por eso te adjunte el expediente 571 …..- Quinn oía a su interlocutor- No, está en la sección 17-jfam… ... …. Si, lo entiendo por eso al final está la abolición del mismo… …. … … Mira… … … ¿Qué? …. … … Escúcheme bien, usted no me habla así... … … Mire, seré muy clara, tiene exactamente una hora y cuarto para regresarme el expediente corregido y con la aprobación o tendré la necesidad de ir a hacerle una visita. Que tenga buenos días.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y miró a su hermana, Michelle le sonrió- ¿Problemas?

- Nada que no tenga solución en una hora y cuarto – Quinn sonrió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Michelle se removió en su asiento- Eso mismo debería decirte, es un milagro tenerte por aquí

- Bueno… algún día tenía que venir

Michelle rió- Además… hablé con papás ayer

- Ya se habían tardado – Quinn resopló

- Bueno… dado tu… situación… creo que su respuesta es mucho más que agradable –Michelle enfocó sus ojos azules en su hermana- dime ¿Cómo vas con Rachel?

Quinn sonrió- Bien

- No me mientas –Michelle miraba cada centímetro de la cara de su hermana intentando descifrar hasta el más mínimo rasgo de mentira- Quinn sabes lo complicado que se pueden tornar las cosas… sabes perfectamente de todo el riesgo que eso implica… Estas embarazada…

Quinn sonrió- Bueno… hace algunos días era horrible pero ayer… parece que todo por fin va a marchar bien y con respecto a lo "otro" - Quinn suspiró viendo sus carpetas- ¿Comemos juntas?

Michelle hizo una mueca pero pareció conforme- Esta bien, te paso a buscar, de ésta no te escapas, hay asuntos muy serios que tratar.

* * *

><p>Quinn ingreso en la sala de su departamento, eran poco más de las 6, escuchó ruidos en la cocina y tomó un candelabro entre sus manos temiendo lo peor, escuchó un maullido y vio a Rachel con la cabeza metida en la alacena.<p>

Rachel la vio- ¡Hey! Buenas tardes – Rachel se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, Quinn le sonrió y la castaña notó el candelabro- ¿Planeas algo?

Quinn la miró confundida hasta que la castaña señaló con la mirada el candelabro- ¡Oh! – Quinn dejo el candelabro a un lado- Lo siento… Perdón… siempre que llego no hay nadie

Rachel sonrió- ¡Vaya! Un candelabro siempre es la mejor opción para atacar a un ladrón, incluso por sobre un bate –Dijo la castaña sarcásticamente y después se encogió de hombros- Bueno… pues no sé si llegar antes que tú es bueno para mi integridad física

Quinn sonrió- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías?

-Ohh… echaba un vistazo a la despensa… creo que hay que ir de compras… - Rachel dio media vuelta para seguir con su inspección

- Creo que por hoy tenemos para cenar, mañana podría ir

- Si, mañana iremos –El tono de Rachel era muy normal, pero Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse contenta al saber que la castaña iría con ella- No trabajo este fin de semana así que podremos ir ambas a hacer las compras

- ¿Pizza? –Dijo Quinn mientras sacaba los restos que quedaron la noche anterior

Rachel sonrió y asintió, devolvió su vista a la alacena- Papel de cocina –Ahí fue cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba utilizando un vuelapluma para hacer la lista- Hoy hablé con Michelle –Dijo la rubia intentando romper el hielo

Rachel no quitó su vista de la alacena pero sonrió- Espero que esté bien, yo hoy hablé con mi papá

Quinn sonrió- Ohh… cuándo lo veas le mandas mis saludos

Rachel sintió una ligera molestia pero se mordió la lengua y asintió

Quinn pareció haberse dado cuenta de su error y regresó a la sala a buscar sus carpetas, Rachel la vio irse y regresar a la mesa con varias cosas- ¿Mucho trabajo? - Quinn asintió con resignación, Rachel dejó lo que hacía y se sentó frente a Quinn -

Entonces… cuéntame de ello

Quinn la miró- ¿Quieres saber? No es muy entretenido

Rachel se encogió de hombros- Suelen gustarme las cosas "poco divertidas"

Quinn le sonrió y comenzó a hablarle acerca de cada caso contenido en su respectiva carpeta, Rachel escuchaba muy atenta, Quinn cada vez hablaba más y más en confianza, al grado de olvidarse el poco conocimiento de Rachel en leyes y comenzar a nombrar una ley tras otra ley, a la castaña no pareció importarle y por el contrario cada vez disfrutaba más de los relatos de la rubia. Denotaba que Quinn era muy inteligente y apasionada con su trabajo, Rachel agradeció que la futura madre de su hijo no fuera una cabeza hueca, por el contrario era una mujer sumamente inteligente y comprometida.

- Así que esta tarde me devolvió la llamada y me devolvió el expediente, ya está listo para su aprobación, claro a menos que quiera volver a ponerle trabas pero después de la pequeña charla que tuve con él dudo que vuelva a buscar excusas

Rachel echó una carcajada- pobre… le metiste miedo

Quinn sonrió- No, bueno si… -Ambas rieron- Pero tipos como él solo buscan retrasar procesos

Rachel miró su reloj- Creo que calentaré la pizza, ¿Por qué no te bañas mientras? –Sugirió mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Quinn asintió con la cabeza- Si, ahora vuelvo

Rachel estuvo a punto de quemar la pizza pero por suerte no fue así, contenta con su labor se sentó a esperar a que la rubia saliera. Quinn tardó unos minutos más en salir con el cabello mojado sonriéndole- Huele a… quemado – Quinn se rió- ¿Acaso has acabado con nuestra reserva de alimento?

Rachel sonrió apenada- No… sólo es el olor… no lo quemé –hizo una pausa- Juro que es comestible

Quinn sonrió y se sentó a un lado- Te creo… Además… siempre me ha gustado la comida crujiente

Ambas chicas rieron, Rachel le extendió dos pedazos a la rubia- Te dije que no se había quemado

Quinn se echó el cabello a un lado- y yo te dije que te creía

Ambas chicas estaban cenando mientras hablaban de ningún tema en específico, empezaron hablando de crooker o "crooki" como la rubia le había denominado, siguieron hablando de un programa de TV, de Basquetbol, de comida, de ropa, de trabajo… los temas no estaban relacionados, simplemente era para conversar, Quinn estaba metiéndose otro bocado de su segunda rebanada cuando sintió enormes ganas de vomitar.

- En sí no tiene la gran utili…

Rachel dejó de hablar al ver que Quinn se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa y corría al cuarto, se levantó para seguirla pero incluso antes de llegar supo por qué la rubia había salido corriendo, escuchó a Quinn devolviendo la comida, regresó a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua, regresó a la habitación y entró al baño un poco temerosa de ser correteada como la última vez- ¿Estás bien? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, se recriminó a sí misma, fue la estudiante más inteligente de su generación y al ver a Quinn en esa situación la única pregunta que se le ocurrió fue esa.

Quinn mostro un dedo y asintió con él mientras aún mantenía la cara en el inodoro, Rachel sonrió al ver que estaba vez la situación era diferente, con más confianza tomó una toalla del baño y se sentó junto a Quinn, acarició la espalda de la rubia con una mano.

La rubia sentía vergüenza de estar en esa situación pero se sintió más cómoda al sentir la palma de la mano de la castaña en su espalda, poco a poco las ganas fueron disminuyendo, se mantuvo un momento en la misma posición para asegurarse que ya había pasado, bajo la palanca del inodoro y tomó la toalla que Rachel le ofrecía, observó la mano de la otra ofreciéndose para ayudarla a levantarse, de nuevo la rubia aceptó y se levantó, tomó el vaso de agua que le ofreció, se lavó la boca con el agua y tomó un tragó, sacó su cepillo para lavarse los dientes pues ya no le quedaban ganas de comer y su aliento no debía ser muy agradable.

Rachel miró como la rubia comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes, ella solo se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta observando- Mi amigo no está en la ciudad, buscaré otro especialista que te monitoree

Quinn asintió- greoj aj jienfo joga

Rachel levantó una ceja completamente confundida y se rió- Cuando termines de cepillarte me explicas que dijiste porque no te entendí -Quinn se giró a verla y sonrió- ¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó la castaña y Quinn asintió- Voy a recoger la mesa

Quinn asintió nuevamente viendo como la castaña se iba, suspiró, después de todo y hasta el momento había logrado llevar un buen día de convivencia, Rachel realmente estaba poniendo su esfuerzo y eso era notorio, Quinn también estaba poniendo de su parte y el resultado de ello es que ambas se sentían cómoda una con la otra. Quinn tenía grandes esperanzas, había estipulado no hacerse ilusiones hasta pasado una semana para asegurarse que no era un juego de la castaña pero la verdad era que todo parecía indicar que no era un juego y sin poder evitarlo se hizo ilusiones. Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y vio a Rachel pasearse por el cuarto. La rubia salió y la miró un momento más antes de hablar- ¿Vas a bañarte?

-No, ayer me bañe –Rachel se mantuvo seria un momento y después empezó a reír, Quinn también rió- Si, en un momento más.

Quinn decidió ir a la sala a ver el televisor o jugar con crooki, cualquier cosa era buena.

- Quinn… Quinn…

Quinn lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba un poco cansada, miró a su alrededor y estaba en la sala con el televisor prendido y Crooker sobre su regazo- ¿Qué?

- Te quedaste dormida –Rachel parecía ya haberse bañado

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Creo que una hora, vamos a la cama

Quinn asintió y caminó perezosamente a la cama, se metió al baño para ponerse ropa más cómoda y sin pensarlo mucho se acostó, Rachel la siguió y se acostó, Quinn estaba algo soñolienta y aprovechando su estado se pegó a Rachel, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la otra y pasando un brazo sobre su estómago. Rachel otra vez se sintió nerviosa, se limitó a pasar un brazo por la cabeza de Quinn y dejarse abrazar, sintió como rápidamente Quinn caía dormida, realmente se sentía bien en esa situación, nunca pensó que fuera a llegar ser tan cómoda, aún se ponía muy nerviosa al tener acercamientos con la rubia pero sentía cómo e iba acostumbrando a ello, pensó que redimirse de su comportamiento sería complicado e incluso molesto pero la verdad era que Quinn lo había hecho bastante llevadero y ella también estaba poniendo de su parte, su vida no era cómo ella hubiese deseado pero sin duda se estaba tornando… interesante… estaba cerrando los ojos cuándo recordó que debía ponerse el hechizo para evitar soñar, así que lo hizo intentando no despertar a la rubia, dejó escapar un largo suspiró mientras sentía como se dejaba entregar al sueño- Buenas noches Quinn –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios… ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptación…<strong>

**Jajaja Dub sos grande…**

**Espero sus comentarios **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: sábado en el Mall**_

Rachel abrió apresuradamente los ojos, sintió un peso sobre ella y vio que Quinn se movió ligeramente pero aún parecía dormida. Quiso estirar sus pies pero otro peso se lo impidió, levanto ligeramente la cabeza y vio a su mascota plácidamente echada sobre sus pies, miró la puerta y observó que la había dejado abierta. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tenía ganas de levantarse pero le era imposible volver a concebir el sueño, comenzó a acariciar uno de los brazos de Quinn con la yema de sus dedos, se sentía tan suave, tan liso, le gustaba la sensación de la piel de la rubia, aspiró el olor del cabello de la rubia y pudo sentir el olor a menta que tanto la encantaba, sintió un movimiento más abajo y vio que era la pierna de Quinn que estaba entrelazada a la suya, se sonrojó al instante, una idea surgió en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo movió ligeramente su pierna, tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar el gemido que provocó la sensación de goce al rozar la piel, tan cerca, tan sensible, tan placentero, detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como una depravada, aprovechándose de que la rubia estaba dormida y sin percatarse de los hechos. Sintió que Quinn se movía ligeramente pegándose más a ella, Rachel tragó con dificultad, sentía que empezaba a sudar.

Rachel … -Dijo Quinn en un tono muy poco audible pero Rachel podría haber jurado que era un gemido. Inmediatamente los sentidos de Rachel se dispararon, su corazón latía muy aprisa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía que su frente también y cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso a la razón, movió nuevamente su pierna para hacer contacto con la de Quinn, otra vez tuvo que morder su labio para contenerse, su mano fue deslizándose lentamente hasta la cintura de la rubia, sin poner demasiada fuerza la pegó a ella, su pierna se movió nuevamente, Rachel necesitaba algo más que ese inocente roce, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más, estaba por agarrar a Quinn cuando oyó un maullido. Lamentablemente en el proceso Rachel había aplastado a Crooker haciendo que el gato se levantara molesto y comenzara a caminar sobre ambas chicas.

- ¡Crooker! –Se quejó la castaña

- Buenos días Crooki –Dijo Quinn y levantó la mirada- Buenos días Rachel –Y sin preverlo la casta sintió los labios suaves de Quinn sobre los suyos, fue un beso muy corto, infinitamente más corto de lo que ella deseaba.

Quinn se estiró un poco antes de levantarse y entrar al baño, cerró la puerta y mordió una toalla con toda la fuerza que tuvo, hace unos momentos había despertado sintiendo el roce de la mano de Rachel en su brazo, sintió la pierna de Rachel moverse entre la suya, al parecer la castaña se había acobardado así que Quinn decidió darle un empujoncito fingiendo un gemido entre sueños, había sido muy útil pues la castaña no se había dado cuenta que se había despertado seguramente a causa por los nervios, así que aprovecho la ventaja y fingió estar dormida, todo iba tan bien hasta que el gato decidió levantarse e ir a aplastarlas. Quinn no podía contener las enormes ganas de besar los labios de la otra así que en un arranque de valor lo hizo y como buena cobarde huyó al baño. Si, era una cobarde pero al menos era una cobarde muy feliz. Estaba brincando en una pata porque había tenido contacto corpóreo con su amor, había besado a su amor y más importante su amor también lo había hecho y estaba segura que le había gustado, el día mostraba grandes expectativas.

Rachel se levantó de la cama viendo con molestia a su mascota- Buen momento para despertar -El gato la miró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cama meneando su peluda cola, Rachel se rió, Crooker se comportaba casi cómo un humano. Le entró una duda y caminó hacia el baño, el ruido de la regadera se oía, tocó la puerta- ¿ Quinn?

La rubia se quedó estática ¿Acaso quería Rachel bañarse con ella?- ¿Si? –Dijo un poco nerviosa

- ¿Te parece si desayunamos afuera? Después podemos ir a comprar lo que necesitamos

Quinn se sintió ligeramente decepcionada al ver que sólo estaba preguntando- Si, está bien.

Rachel regresó a buscar ropa para salir, cuando saliera Quinn ella se metería a bañar. Estuvo un momento esperando sentada en la cama, oyó la puerta abrirse y sonrió pero la sonrisa pronto se le borró del rostro, Quinn había salido sin ropa, únicamente con la toalla puesta sobre el cuerpo y lamentablemente para su mente la toalla cubría apenas por debajo de los muslos de la rubia y apenas por arriba de su pecho, Rachel se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Quinn también estaba estática, cuando terminó de bañarse notó que debido a su emoción matutina no metió nada de ropa al baño por lo que tuvo que salir casi como dios la trajo al mundo, pero su nerviosismo inicial se borró al ver la cara de la castaña, la estaba comiendo con la mirada y eso la hizo sentir enormemente orgullosa de sí misma, tratando de recobrar un poco el sentido sobre si misma caminó por el cuarto, movía las caderas dándole un énfasis especial a su trasero, otorgándole una gran vista a la castaña, se inclinó ligeramente para abrir un cajón deseando que no se viera nada y que todo quedara en la imaginación de la otra. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y sonrió para sí misma.

Rachel se recostó sobre la puerta del baño ¡Gracias dios! Se repetía una y otra vez ¡Gracias por dejarme ver eso!, estaba que en su vida nunca había disfrutado un espectáculo tan hermoso como el que acababa de ver, para su salud mental no había sido muy bueno, quizás hasta había dejado un rastro de baba en la cama y en el piso, su corazón latía mucho, tenía unas enormes ganas de tener sexo con la rubia, quería poseerla pero sabía que no era lo correcto, las cosas entre ellas aún no llevaban ese ritmo, así que lo más lógico que pudo pensar fue en un baño de agua fria. Y ahí estaba, dispuesta a darse el baño de su vida después de haber vivido semejante calentón.

Salió del baño vestida y arreglada, buscó a Quinn con la mirada y estaba en la mesa de la cocina con Crooker, sus miradas se encontraron y la rubia sonrió- ¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre

Rachel asintió- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- No sé… vamos a un mall del centro

- Entonces deberíamos ir en coche

Quinn asintió, le dio un beso al gato en la cabeza- Hasta luego Crooki

Rachel levantó una ceja bastante divertida- Adiós Crooker, no rompas nada

El gato dio un maullido, Rachel sonrió al imaginarse que Crooker o "Crooki" se sentiría amo de la casa en su ausencia. Quinn tomó sus cosas y ambas salieron del departamento, el trayecto fue tranquilo, nuevamente los temas fueron relativamente irrelevantes. Rachel aparcó en un lugar vacío y ambas chicas salieron del auto, Quinn sonrió al ver el edificio, era enorme, tenía unas letras platas que decían _"Cristal Mall"_ tenía cuatro pisos y un largo monumental- Wow –Dijo Quinn – Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso

Rachel sonrió- Creo que será mejor dejar los términos lujosos de lado, es solo una construcción moderna

Quinn asintió pero su mirada aún estaba en el edificio- No suelo venir mucho a lugares así, ni siquiera sabía que esto existía y llevo viendo en la ciudad 3 años ¿Cómo no pude notar algo tan grande?

Rachel rió- Es una ciudad muy grande, ¡Vamos! Creo que te gustará más el interior

Esta vez Quinn la miró y asintió, ambas chicas comenzaron a entrar, las puertas automáticas no sorprendieron a Quinn pues ya las había visto muchas veces pero en el interior había cientos de tiendas y miles de personas que caminaban de un lugar a otro, había tantos lugares en los que Quinn quería entrar a husmear pero su estómago le impuso un orden de relevancia- ¿Dónde comemos?

- Pues en el segundo piso es comida, vamos… - Rachel tomó sin pensarlo la mano de la rubia, a Quinn le encantó el gesto e incluso se aferró a la mano de la otra, Rachel notó que sus manos estaban juntas pero no le importó, después de todo era una pareja, una no muy funcional y normal pero eso eran. Subieron a las escaleras eléctricas ambas sonriendo, cuando llegaron al segundo piso Quinn vio que todo en todo el alrededor habían puestos de comida desde simples hamburguesas a comida extranjera, las mesas estaban dispuestas en medio del lugar y parecía que te sentabas donde más a gusto sintieras.

- ¿Qué te apetece? –Preguntó Rachel

Quinn se mordió el labio pensando- No sé –Dijo después de un rato

Rachel sonrió ante su sinceridad- Ok, caminemos y haber que se te antoja.

Dieron unas tres vueltas antes de que al fin se decidieran a comer comida china, Rachel pagó y tomó dos juegos de palillos chinos y un juego de cubiertos. Quinn se dedicó a seguirla hasta llegar a un asiento que convenció a la castaña y por fin tomaron asiento.

- ¿Sabes comer con palillos? –Preguntó Rachel y Quinn negó con la cabeza- Bien, te puedo enseñar si gustas

Quinn sonrió, pasó un rato hasta que Quinn pudo medio comer con los palillos, al final se frustró y agarró los cubiertos, Rachel la miró riendo- ¿Cómo es que manejas dinero? Dinero… tú sabes… y no tarjetas como los demás –Preguntó Quinn - Bueno, yo tengo que pero no suelo usarlo muy seguido

Rachel sonrió- El 15% de mis ganancias del trabajo los cambió por dinero "para gastarlo en cualquier emergencia", además mis papás insisten en depositar a mi cuenta bancaria cada quincena, dicen que es de utilidad – Quinn asintió

Cuando terminaron de desayunar empezaron su recorrido, Quinn había entrado a una tienda de zapatos cuando el celular de Rachel sonó, Rachel le hizo un ademán a Quinn y salió fuera de la tienda.

- ¿Bueno? –

Buenos días hija ¿Cómo estás? –La voz gruesa de su padre sonaba

- Buenos días papá, estoy bien ¿y ustedes?

- Muy bien amor, escucho ruido ¿Interrumpo?

- No, vine al centro comercial con Quinn, eso es todo, estamos dando una vuelta.

- Ok, maravilloso, bueno te llamé porque… -Rachelescuchó una leve pelea del otro lado- ¡Mi amor! –La voz del Leroy ahora sonaba

- Hola Papá

- Eres una inconsciente… le dijiste a tu padre y no a mi

Rachel sonrió, seguía a Quinn con la mirada a través del cristal- Porque papá es el que conoce al señor y aún no es seguro

- ¡Pues para eso te hablé! –Su padre sonaba muy emocionado- El juez tiene fecha libre para dentro de un mes y dentro de tres meses ¿Cuál te gusta? Yo te lo aparto, hay que hablar con un sacerdote

- Papá… sólo el juez por ahora… ya habíamos quedado en eso.

- Pero hija… ¿y ante los ojos de dios? ¿ Quinn está de acuerdo?

- Papá… Quinn conoce a dios, pero… –La castaña se dio cuenta de lo mal que pudo sonar- Es decir, ella está embarazada y organizar una boda así lleva tiempo, por eso vamos a esperar un tiempo ¿Ok?

- Pues ya qué –Su padre sonó un poco indignado- Pero ¿Cuándo? Para que llame

- Papá necesito platicarlo con Quinn, te devuelvo la llamada al rato ¿Ok?

- Ok, pero si no llamas te iré a buscar

Rachel se rió, vio que Quinn se acercaba a ella- Ok, te habló al rato, besos.

Rachel colgó el celular- mi Papá –Dijo la castaña a Quinn

La rubia sonrió y le tomó la mano antes de continuar caminando.

- Tengo que consultarte algo –Dijo la castaña

- ¿Qué es? – Quinn la miró

- Pues es… -De nuevo su celular sonó- Discúlpame

Rachel de nuevo sacó su celular y esta vez aparecía el nombre de Brittany

- Buenos días monstruo

- Buenos días futura mamá

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la otra, Quinn le tocó la mano y le enseñó un baño, Rachel asintió y vio como la rubia ingresaba al baño mientras ella continuaba su conversación telefónica con la pelirroja

- Pues queríamos saber qué tal te va… ¿Hay nuevas noticias? ¿Cómo vas con Quinn?

- Todo va bien, mi papá habló hace un rato y me dijo las fechas en el que el juez puede casarnos, estaba por preguntárselo cuando tú llamaste

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Lord Tubbinton! Perdón, me debes de odiar

- No, todo está bien, Quinn fue al baño

Brittany se quedó en silencio un momento- Espera… ¿No estás en un lindo desayuno romántico?

Rachel hizo una mueca- No, estoy en el centro comercial.

Brittany nuevamente se quedó en silencio- ¡¿Qué?! Rachel… ¿Se lo ibas a preguntar cómo si fuese algo normal?

Rachel tuvo que alejar tantito el auricular cuando Brittany gritó- Si ¿Qué tiene?

- ¡Dios! Agradece que te interrumpiera… Rachel… vas a proponer matrimonio ¡No salir a un parque!

Rachel se quedó en silencio- Creo que nuestra situación no se presta a un súper matrimonio o a una propuesta súper romántica… conoces mi situación y la de Quinn

- ¿Y? creí que lo estabas intentando enserio, van a tener un bebé lo mínimo que podrías intentar EN-SE-RIO es intentar ser una pareja y eso incluye romanticismo y todas esas cosas cursis que a las chicas nos encantan…

Rachel se quedó callada, era verdad, iba a pedir matrimonio y esperaba que fuera "para toda la vida" aunque solo lo fueran a hacer legal y tenía razón "lo estaba intentando enserio", incluso como pareja, aunque siempre se pusiera nerviosa y cohibiera ella estaba intentando estar como pareja con Quinn - Ok –Dijo al fin- Tienes un punto

- ¿Ya tienes un anillo de compromiso?

Rachel se quedó callada

- Pues compra uno y planea algo lindo y romántico…

- Pero no tengo tiempo, planeaba hacerlo hoy, mi papá espera una respuesta rápida

- Improvisa Rachel… eres la chica más inteligente que conozco y la más linda también, si no tuviera a Santana me metería a tu cama

- ¡Brittany!

La rubia sonó en la bocina, Quinn apareció sonriéndole, Rachel se puso nerviosa- Bueno, también le mando saludos a San, hasta luego

- ¿Qué? Espera aún no he terminado

- Lo siento, estoy con Quinn y vamos a seguir recorriendo, hablamos mañana. Adiós

Y Rachel colgó el teléfono, Quinn estaba complacida que le dieran prioridad- Lamento interrumpir –Dijo aunque por dentro estuviera haciendo una fiesta

- Nunca interrumpes –Extrañamente había decidido ser "romántica"- ¿Vamos?

Quinn asintió aún más complacida, estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el primer piso, tomaron un helado, se sentaron en la sillas masaje adoras (con las que Quinn quedó encantada y usó al menos tres veces), Quinn compró varias prendas de ropa (cortesía de Rachel), cuando llegó la tarde comieron pasta y continuaron recorriendo el tercer piso, Quinn no quiso permanecer mucho tiempo en la tienda de tatuajes y piercing body, Rachel por el contrario se sentía atraída a ello pero se alejo a petición de Quinn, Rachel había estado muy amable e incluso le había dado un par de besos a la rubia que los aceptó muy complacida.

- 'Rachel… ¡Mira! – Quinn corrió a una tienda, Rachel sonrió al ver el nombre de la tienda y la siguió, sabía que iban a llevarse varías cosas de esa tienda, observaba a Quinn escurrirse por los aparadores buscando algo que le agradase- ¡Mira! ¿Crees que le quede? ¿Es muy pequeño?

Un hombre con una camiseta amarilla llegó- ¿Buscaba algo en especial?

Quinn le sonrió- No, pero… ésta es muy hermosa, gracias

- ¿Qué edad tiene su bebé?

Rachel sonrió y dudo en contestar, le parecía gracioso estar en esa situación, dándose cuenta que en esa pequeña salida Quinn había tomado todo el papel de novia, Rachel se recriminó así misma al darse cuenta de la hora pues el reloj corría y aún no compraba el anillo, se había olvidado que el hombre había hablado hasta que Quinn contestó.

- Es muy grande –Contestó Quinn

- ¿Grande?

- Grande, casi un mapache… - Quinn rio- Es naranja… ¿Crees que le pegué el color?

Rachel se rió, Crooker se negaría a ponerse eso, nunca había querido usar ropa pero ¿Por qué no?- Bueno… Sí, se verá muy… interesante con eso –Rachel echó una mirada a la camisa que Quinn había agarrado, era de un color verde limón con varias patitas estampadas

- También le bordamos el nombre de su bebé

Los ojos de Quinn brillaron, Rachel rió intentando mostrarse más emocionada de lo que estaba

- También tenemos bóxer y gorras

Rachel sabía que sería una larga estadía, si le bordaban el nombre entonces ella tendría tiempo suficiente para ir a la joyería que había visto tiendas atrás, siguió a Quinn, sus manos estaban entrelazada.

- Ohh… que lástima que es niño… este vestidito está encantador

Rachel no pudo contener su risa- Creo que… él se rehusará a ponerse eso

Quinn también se rio al imaginarse al peludo gato en ese vestido rosa florido- Yo también lo creo

-¿Qué tal este? –Rachel sacó una camisa gris con la palabra "Hotcat" escrita en letras rojas simulando fuego y un gato entre dos panes de hotdog.

- Bueno… -Se veía que Quinn no estaba muy convencida- Es… interesante

Rachel se rió- No –Dijo y lo regresó a su estante

- ¿Crees que use tenis? – Quinn tomó una bolsa con 4 zapatitos

Rachel se mordió el labio para contener su carcajada, definitivamente iba a ser gracioso ver como Crooker peleaba con eso- Puede ser…

Quinn eligió un par de pantuflas azules muy peludas alegando que debían de ser cómodas. Al final se llevaron 10 camisas, las pantuflas, una bolsa de alimento para gato, un ratón de juguete, palillos comestibles para cuidar los dientes (según Quinn eso era fundamental y Rachel no pudo poner objeción al recordar la bella sonrisa de la rubia), varios collares con campana, nuevos trastes de alimentos y varias latas de carne para gato, Rachel pagó con su tarjeta- Quinn ¿Me esperas aquí? Debo ir al baño

- Si esperas un segundo estoy contigo

- Creí que ibas a bordar las camisas de Crooker

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron

Rachel sonrió- Cárguelo a la tarjeta –Le dijo al chico del mostrador- Ahora vuelvo para firmarlo –Rachel se giró a ver a Quinn –Si deseas algo más que lo carguen a la tarjeta ¿Ok?

Quinn asintió y se acercó a besar a la castaña, Rachel se estremeció, la rubia se alejó sonriendo, Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y dio media vuelta saliendo de la tienda, corrió para llegar a la joyería, casi se estrella con un aparador cuando ingreso, las muchachas la veían asustada, Rachel e dio cuenta de lo "sospechosa" que fue su llegada

- Buenas tardes –Dijo intentando parecer normal- Buscó un anillo de compromiso.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a la tienda de mascotas corriendo y ahí estaba Quinn admirando las camisas- ¿Listo? –Le preguntó al señor, Rachel firmó lo necesario y tomó la mano de Quinn<p>

-¿Qué te parece? – Quinn sacó una camisa roja

Rachel hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse al piso a reír pues en la camisa se leía "Crooki"- Es hermoso mi amor

Quinn la miró sorprendida y Rachel se dio cuenta que había utilizado la palabra "amor", intentó ignorarlo- ¿Quieres ir al cine?

- ¿Podemos? –Preguntó Quinn

- Por supuesto, pero antes hay que llevar esto al coche

El trayecto al coche fue callado, Rachel metió las cosas en la cajuela y se giró, Quinn la veía muy fijamente- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó la castaña

Quinn no contestó sólo la vio y se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios, Rachel se dejo querer y tomó a la rubia de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo, _"dios, de saber que sería así hubiera aceptado todo más fácil y rápido" _pensó la castaña, Quinn continuó besándola, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la otra, el beso fue bajando de intensidad, Quinn se fue alejando y metió su cara en el cuello de la otra- Gracias… hoy ha sido maravilloso

Rachel aún estaba recuperando el aliento- Tú eres maravillosa –Rachel se aplaudió a sí misma

Quinn dio un beso al cuello de la otra y se alejo entrelazando sus manos, ambas continuaron caminado, Rachel estaba evidentemente más suelta que en la mañana, tomaba a Quinn de la cintura, se acercaba a ella y besaba su mejilla, Quinn se sentía en las nubes, casi como si su relación fuera normal. El cine fue otro momento glorioso, pues la rubia fingió y frío y por supuesto que acepto cuando Rachel la abrazó, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de la otra y Rachel tenía un brazo sobre ella acariciando el brazo de la rubia, Quinn aprovecho y ocasionalmente daba palomitas en la boca de la castaña. Rachel se sonrojó al principio pero después fue algo muy natural, casi como una verdadera pareja.

- Entonces – Quinn hablaba cuándo apenas salían de la sala- según esto ¿Los infectados no atacaban a los enfermos?

Rachel se rió- Para empezar… los "infectados" –La castaña tuvo especial precaución en no decirlo muy alto- Son zombies… y según esto si

Ohh… - Quinn asintió no muy convencida- Me parece que es lo mismo…

Rachel se rió- ¿Y ahora?

Quinn se quedó pensando, habían pasado el día entero en el centro comercial, se sentía cansada por primera vez en el día- Creo que vamos a comprar la despensa y vamos a casa

Rachel asintió- ¿No quieres cenar?

- Pues no tengo mucha hambre, quizás en la casa tome algo de yogurth

Rachel asintió otra vez, pensaba llevarla a cenar a un lindo lugar y proponerle matrimonio, quizás era un cliché pero uno muy útil y ahora se le había venido abajo la idea. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando pensar en algo improvisado.

- ¿Aquí? –Preguntó Quinn señalando una tienda

Rachel asintió sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa- Empecemos, Rachel sacó de su bolsa una pequeña hojita

Quinn tomó un carrito con gran emoción, Rachel se detuvo a admirar cuando Quinn se paseaba por las frutas y verduras, la rubia las miraba fijamente, las olía, las tocaba y a Rachel le parecía que era hermosa cada que lo hacía.

- Román a limpieza del pasillo 2 –Una voz monótona sonó en todo el super, Rachel sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea. Lentamente como si buscara algo se fue alejando de Quinn, y caminó lejos de la rubia.

Quinn había terminado y estaba buscando a la castaña, pasaba pasillo tras pasillo y no la hallaba ¿Acaso se había ido? No, no podía ser eso, quizás la había presionado demasiado, no, eso no era posible, Quinn seguía recorriendo el pasillo cuando algo muy peculiar paso.

- Quinn Fabray del pasillo 7 de enlatados, mayonesas y cremas… -Dijo una voz de una mujer desconocida

Quinn se quedó parada, miró hacia arriba y leyó el letrero "PASILLO 7: ENLATADOS, MAYONESAS, CREMAS", una ola de nerviosismo, se giró a los extremos y había varias personas pero ninguna prestaba atención.

- Quinn Fabray del pasillo 7 de enlatados, mayonesas y cremas –Repitió la voz- Tenemos un anuncio que darle

Quinn se quedó parada esperando, viendo hacia el letrero pero con los oídos muy atentos

En la bocina una voz se aclaró la garganta pero Quinn la reconoció enseguida- Qui… Quinn… Hola – Quinn se rió- Quinn… yo quería pedirte algo… Eres una mujer muy especial… hermosa… - Quinn se sonrojo, giró a los lados y vio que ahora los que estaban en el pasillo se miraban unos a otros, quizás intentando adivinar a quién hablaban-… Quinn… Yo estaría muy orgullosa sí tu me hicieras el honor de… -Silencio- Quinn… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente, las personas del pasillo ahora la veían a ella, se dio cuenta que había más gente

- Espérame… voy para allá –Otra vez hubo un silencio- Quinn Fabray–La mujer desconocida le volvía a hablar- Quinn Fabray del pasillo 7, ha ocurrido una propuesta de matrimonio, se necesita su respuesta al llegar el personal calificado.

Quinn se comenzó a reír, buscó a la castaña por el pasillo pero aún no estaba, había mucha más gente y la miraban fijamente, algunas riendo, otras sonriendo, otras simplemente la miraban, y al fin vio que una cabellera castaña se abría paso entre las personas. Por fin la gente se dio cuenta y se hicieron a un lado, la gente dejó de mirar a la rubia para mirar a la castaña, Rachel estaba muy sonrojada, se acomodó ligeramente la blusa y caminó con la mayor calma que le fue posible, tenía la cajita en la mano, Quinn la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Rachel quedó frente a ella y tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Hola –dijo y Quinn se rió- Bueno… lo repetiré… Quinn … -Rachel abrió la cajita- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Quinn comenzó a llorar al ver el anillo y Rachel sonriendo nerviosamente- ¡Si! ¡Si! – Quinn se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel y la besó, al instante se oyeron aplausos lo que hizo que interrumpieran el beso y se giraran a ver a la gente que les aplaudía, Rachel negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojada y Quinn solo se reía- Parece que tenemos público –Dijo la rubia y volvió a besar a la castaña

Rachel correspondió el beso, nunca dudo que Quinn r fuera a decir que no, pero el público la ponía muy nerviosa. Se separó de Quinn sonriéndole- ¿Vamos a casa? –Preguntó la castaña intentando salir de su vergonzosa petición, Quinn asintió y Rachel recordó algo- ¡Oh! –Se detuvo y sacó el anillo de la caja, se lo puso en el dedo para después sonreírle

Quinn lo admiró un momento antes de seguir caminando, entrelazo su mano sin anillo con su "prometida"- Esto ha sido muy… original

Rachel se rió de nuevo, casi todo el día había estado riendo y empezaban a dolerle las mejillas- Eso creo

Cuando llegaron a su casa, tardaron un poco en bajar todas las cosas, Rachel se sentó en el sillón y su mascota se tiró sobre ella- Hey… tengo algo que te va a gustar Crooki –Dijo en un tono burlón y el gato gruño lo que ocasionó que la castaña se riera nuevamente- ¿ Quinn? -Hermione se levantó buscando a la rubia y la vio acomodando las cosas- Yo hago eso, ve a darte un baño

Quinn no puso objeción pues se sentía cansada.

Hermione estaba saliendo del baño, se había bañado después de Quinn, se acostó sobre la cama vacía mirando al techo, cerró los ojos, hoy había sido un gran día, tenían razón al decir que Quinn era una gran mujer, lamentablemente ella lo había descubierto después de tanta necedad de su parte

- Rachel –

La castaña abrió los ojos al oír su nombre, se sentó sobre la cama y en el marco de la puerta estaba Quinn

- Te presento al caballero Crooker

Quinn se hizo a un lado pero nada paso, Quinn susurró algo inaudible para Rachel y poco después entro el gato meneando la cola con su camisa de felpa de ratoncitos y sus pantuflas, Rachel lo vio hasta que el gato se acostó en la cama, Rachel no aguantó más al verlo de cerca y se echó a reír sobre la cama, Crooker maulló con cierta indignación y le dio la espalda para acomodarse en la cama. Rachel seguía riéndose tomándose el estómago con la mano, Quinn dejo entreabierta la puerta y se acercó- no seas mala, se ve bien –El gato se echó sobre el regazo de Quinn y la rubia lo acarició cariñosamente

Rachel calmó su risa y miró a Quinn y después al gato- Vaya… te han domado "Crooki" –Dándole un tono burlón al nombre, el gato gruñó. Y Rachel de nuevo le dio un ataque de risa. Quinn se levantó de su lugar y besó a Rachel en los labios, la castaña quedó estática pues no se esperaba eso, Quinn con la misma se levantó y fue al baño- quítale los zapatos a Crooker, ahora vuelvo

Rachel aún estaba helada así que solo asintió, cuando vio desaparecer a Quinn en el baño se acercó a su mascota y comenzó a hacer lo que le ordenaron, el gato maulló- No –Dijo la castaña en contestación al gato que casi parecía burlarse de ella- A mi no me han domado… - Tomó las pantuflas del gato y las dejó en el suelo.

Se recostó sobre la cama esperando a la rubia, Quinn salió pocos minutos después, Quinn se acostó acercándose a la castaña, a Rachel por primera noche no le sorprendió y abrazó a la rubia, estaba a punto de quedar dormida cuando el celular sonó, trató de ignorarlo y sonó nuevamente, trató de ignorarlo-'Rachel… tu teléfono… contéstalo

Rachel se vio en la necesidad de levantarse- eehh.. –Dijo una soñolienta Rachel

- ¿Cómo que "eeh"? Rachel soy tu padre ¡No me devolviste la llamada!

Rachel se sentó abruptamente en la cama, levantando a Quinn - ¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es la fecha?

Rachel se rascó la cabeza- ¿Mañana lo hablamos?

- Ningún mañana…

- Papá… -Rachel vio a Quinn que se sentaba a su lado intentando averiguar- Aún no se lo he comentado a Quinn … Mañana lo hablamos ¿Ok?

- Conozco tu mañana… dime ahora

- Haber… espera… -Dijo resignada

Rachel tapó la bocina- Es mi papá- Dijo a Quinn - Yo hablé antes con mi papi para que hablará con un juez que nos casará… y me dijo que hay dos fechas, dentro de un mes y en tres meses, mi mamá insiste en que le diga hoy que fecha pero… bueno… tenía que hablarlo contigo

Quinn no podía ocultar su felicidad- Pásamela –Le dijo a la castaña y tomó el teléfono, Rachel sabía que todo estaba bajo control y se fue a la sala en busca de un vaso de agua, y regreso Quinn aún hablaba por teléfono, la castaña se acostó en la cama.

- Si… Ohh, sería fabuloso… … … … Perfecto, hasta mañana.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a la castaña, Rachel lo puso en la mesita- ¿Mañana? –Preguntó la castaña

Quinn asintió y se recostó a lado de ella- Mañana vendrán tus padres y los míos… llegaremos a un acuerdo con aquello de la boda

A Rachel no le agradó la idea de juntar a ambas familias pero por hoy no se preocuparía. Abrazó nuevamente a Quinn para quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>BLEMAS CON EL INTERNET, <strong>**gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios… ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptación…**

**Espero sus comentarios **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**Domingo Familiar**_

Rachel estiró sus pies como de costumbre al despertar, le extraño no sentir el peso de su gato, apenas sus sentidos empezaron a reaccionar sintió el peso de Quinn sobre su cuerpo, su mano sentía el calor del cuerpo de Quinn, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que encima de su pecho estaba acostado perezosamente su gato, con las patas hacia el techo y Quinn abrazándolo, Rachel sintió un cosquilleo que no supo descifrar, levantó la ceja ¿A qué horas el gato se había movido? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué Quinn abrazaba al gato cuándo la tenía a ella? Rachel giró los ojos y se deslizó por la cama, no quería levantar a ninguno, caminó por el cuarto, sus padres vendrían a una hora desconocida y eso la inquietaba y más el hecho que los padres e Quinn también vinieran. Miró nuevamente la escena de su gato y su futura esposa antes de entrar al baño.

Al salir del baño la escena seguía casi intacta, a excepción por el hecho de que se habían movido ligeramente, Rachel salió del cuarto en busca de comida, ella no era muy buena cocinando, su repertorio de alimentos que sabía preparar sin quemar era: Café, leche y cereal, café, sándwich, café, palomitas de microondas, café y leche y cereal. Tomó un gran suspiró antes de optar por leche y cereal, sirvió leche en un tazón y tomando una cuchar y la caja de cereal caminó a la cama, encendió el televisor teniendo cuidado de que el volumen fuera adecuado. Cambió el canal, deportes, cambio el canal, novelas, cambio el canal, noticias, cambio el canal, alguna película en blanco y negro, cambio el cana, noticias, cambio el canal, caricaturas, cambio el canal, una película. Rachel decidió dejarlo ahí mientras comía el cereal remojado en su leche, Rachel estaba sorprendida por la mucha o quizás nula imaginación de la persona que hizo la película, por lo que había podido entender eran zombies nazis con alguna especie de súper poder al más puro estilo Marvel, Rachel enfocó su vista al ver como uno de ellos estiraba su mano y le era amputada con un sierra eléctrica, Rachel levantó una ceja antes de sentir como su gato subía al sillón, Rachel giró la vista y vio a Quinn que también tenía la vista fija en la tv- Wow –Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia ella- …es… wow… - Quinn se sentó a un lado- ¿Esto te gusta ver?

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Sólo… buscaba algo que ver y esto fue lo mejor que hallé

- Wow… -Repitió Quinn levantando ambas cejas al ver como la cabeza de un zombie insultaba a otro- La programación debe ser muy deprimente - Rachel se rió y ofreció su tazón con cereal a la rubia, Quinn lo miró y lo agarró- Esta muy rico –Dijo Quinn después de tomar dos cucharadas de cereal

Rachel se rió- Y lo hice yo solita

Quinn solo levantó una ceja, su vista estaba inmersa en la tv, Rachel también miró la tv, la castaña perdió la noción del tiempo, ambas compartían el desayuno por turnos, mientras veían la película dando pequeños comentarios acerca de ella.

- Es tardísimo –Dijo Quinn al ver la hora, increíblemente ambas había visto la película hasta el final- Nuestros padres llegaran en media hora, me bañaré ¿Puedes sacar el pollo del congelador y arreglar un poco? – Si –Dijo Rachel pero no supo si Quinn le prestó atención pues escuchó el ruido del baño al mismo tiempo que contestaba.

Rachel sacó el pollo del congelador y lo puso sobre un traste suficientemente amplio, tomó una escoba y después de debatirse decidió hacerlo manualmente, se puso a pensar en todo el tiempo que rehuyó a tener algo con Quinn… No era tan malo, claro que hubiese preferido estar teniendo un almuerzo con Santana y Brittany en algún lugar, pasar… Rachel detuvo unos momentos al pensar en lo siguiente… "pasar el sábado por la noche sola, llorando con su recuerdo"… eso es lo que haría, sonrió al darse cuenta que era el primer sábado en mucho tiempo que no lloraba por ella, el primer sábado que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente y hoy hubiese sido el domingo perfecto, o eso creía, de no haberse acordado de ello, se molesto consigo misma por recordarla.

Quinn salió con el pelo aún muy mojado del baño- ¿Qué haces Rachel? – Quinn sonaba irritada

- Bueno… Lo que me pediste –Rachel estaba tantito confundida

- Si… pero no tenemos tiempo para eso… apresúrate –Rachel levantó una ceja- ¿Disculpa? No eres mi dueña ni yo soy tu sirvienta

-Rachel… No… - Quinn se detuvo, no quería pelear, no después de que todo parecía andar bien- Por favor –Susurró aún en contra de su orgullo- Lo siento

Rachel también se guardó gran parte de su orgullo, no era una buena manera de empezar el día- No, perdón… Lo haré rápido

La castaña agarro de nuevo la escoba para limpiar, luego se dedico a esconder cosas en el armario, cuando salió vio que Quinn corría de un lado a otro- ¿Te ayudo? –Se ofreció

Quinn lo pensó un momento, quiso ser sarcástica pero de nuevo optó por contenerse- Pica la papa y la zanahoria

Rachel asintió y estaba a punto de empezar a hacerlo cuando Quinn se tambaleó, apenas alcanzó a agarrarse de la mesa para no caer, Rachel corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo de la cintura- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la castaña pero Quinn no respondió, se veía un poco pálida, Quinn daba la impresión de querer vomitar, Rachel no supo porque razón o que la orilló a hacerlo pero puso su mano sobre el vientre de Quinn y comenzó a tallarlo- Hey… tranquilo… todo está bien –Rachel le hablaba al vientre de la rubia y se sentía un poco tonta, más aún siendo medico sabía que el embrión no se había formado suficiente a esa etapa y que las nauseas de Quinn eran causadas por la producción de una hormona, pero alguna extraña razón la había orillado a hacerlo- Tranquilo –Repitió una vez más antes de quitar su mano del vientre de Quinn, levantó su vista y se encontró a Quinn mirándola atentamente, las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron carmesí, si antes se sentía un poco tonta ahora creía que era un real estúpida.

Quinn tragó un poco de saliva- Me siento mejor –Dijo Quinn con sinceridad, no sabía si en verdad la castaña había logrado algo con el bebé o era sólo el hecho de que ver a Rachel de esa manera hizo que hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo se erizará y se olvidará por completo del mareo y la nausea.

Rachel la miró confundida, aún sentía sus mejillas rojas cuando el timbre sonó, ambas miraron hacia la puerta y después se miraron mutuamente- Será mejor que vaya –Comentó la castaña y Quinn asintió

Rachel abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a los padres de Quinn llegar, debía admitir que esperaba que los suyos llegaran antes y en todo caso aún desconocía como era que Quinn le había avisado a sus padres.

- Buenos días –Dijo Rachel tratando de permanecer calmada, la presencia de su suegro lograba intimidarla pero no quería dejárselo ver- Por favor pasen -Rachel se hizo a un lado

- Tardes –Dijo el padre- Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes querida –Judy (la madre de la rubia) dio dos besos en la mejilla de la castaña, Rachel sonrió

- Hola –Michelle abrazó a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien

- ¿y mi hija? –Russel había avanzado sin permiso- ¡Mi nena! –El hombre había llegado a la cocina

Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse inconforme con la presencia del padre de Quinn, era muy autoritario para su gusto

- ¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó Michelle dándose cuenta de la mueca de Rachel

- Si, si… están en su casa… departamento… bueno en el de su hija

- Recuerda que también es tuyo –Michelle le sonrió antes de darse vuelta para ir a saludar a Quinn

El padre de Quinn se acercó a ella- ¿Así que dejando que mi hija haga las labores?

Rachel tomó un gran suspiro antes de contestar- Yo le estaba brindando mi apoyo antes de su llegada

El hombre estuvo a punto de hablar pero la puerta sonó nuevamente, Rachel dio sólo un paso antes de que el hombre la rebasará y abriera la puerta, el padre de Quinn sin dudad alguna la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Buenas tardes –Escuchó a su papá decir

- Buenas tardes caballero, adelante… Russel Fabray

Su padre sonrió- Hiriam Berry, usted debe ser el padre de Quinn … es un placer –Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos- Esta es mi esposo Leroy

- es un placer conocerlo, tiene una hija encantadora

El hombre sonrió cómo si le hubiesen dicho que ganó el nobel- Ohh… lo sé, Quinn es un encanto

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir una palabra un gritó espeluznante se produjo en la cocina, Rachel corrió.

- ¡Ahh! –Michelle y su madre estaban en una esquina- ¡Una ardilla!

Rachel miró a donde apuntaban y vio a su gato, se giró a ver a Quinn que estaba muerta de la risa y ella no pudo evitar reír también, sintió un empujón detrás de si

- Rachel… ¡Ese gato!... –Su padre había avanzado- Te dije que no era bueno

Michelle pareció dejar su miedo- ¿Un gato?

Rachel rió- Es crooker

- No me parece que tener un gato en casa con mi hija embarazada sea buena idea –Habló Russel

- Pues a mí me parece que a su hija le encanta crooki… cómo ella le ha bautizado

Quinn le sonrió y se acercó al gato, lo cargó entre sus brazos- es cierto, este caballero es todo un amor – Quinn le besó la mejilla (si es que un gato tiene mejilla) y se lo mostró a los demás- Es encantador, me hace feliz tenerlo

El padre solo giró su cabeza algo molesto pero evidentemente sin poder objetar algo, Rachel sonrió casi brincando de felicidad ante su victoria.

Russel se encargó de terminar de hacer las presentaciones, Rachel se limitó a sonreír vagamente.

- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo a ayudar a las chicas –Dijo Michelle luego que sus padres hubiesen hecho la sugerencia de ir a comprar un buen vino

- Yo también me puedo quedar –Comento el padre de la castaña- Parece que estamos un poco retrasados en la comida

Rachel negó a sabiendas que su padre quería interactuar con sus consuegros-No papá, estamos bien, ve, así aprovechas comprar un buen queso -Sin pensarlo dos veces Leroy se unió a los demás

Rachel regresó a la cocina con Quinn después de ver salir a sus padres y suegros por la puerta, Michelle estaba ahí pero se disculpó cuando su teléfono sonó, Rachel tomó su lugar y comenzó a picar las zanahorias en rodajas. Paso un buen rato antes de que Quinn hablara.

Quinn la miró- Lo siento, mi padre es… especial

Rachel se encogió de hombros- Para ninguno es cómoda esta situación –Rachelsonrió- Ya nos iremos adaptando

Quinn continuó picando, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Quinn se aclaró la garganta- Ayer dijiste que teníamos mes y medio y tres meses… que esas eran las fechas… creo deberíamos decidirlo entre tú y yo…

Rachel asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Quinn, no creía buena idea debatirlo con sus padres, era mejor decidirlo entre ellas y después comentarle a sus padres- Yo… me da igual pero ¿y tú? Dentro de tres meses el embarazo será más notorio… dentro de mes y medio creo ni se notara

Quinn lo pensó un momento- Bueno… -Hizo una pausa- Nunca he buscado ocultarlo… aunque tampoco he dicho que estoy embarazada, no más allá de mis padres y dos amigas.

Rachel asintió en acuerdo, la misma situación aplicaba para ella- ¿Entonces?

- Creo dentro de mes y medio será muy apurado… quizás dentro de tres meses… aunque no me gustaría salir en la foto de boda embarazada… no creo que mi hijo tenga la idea que sus madres se casaron por compromiso… aún cuando así sea

Rachel torció la boca, estaba ligeramente en desacuerdo, en algún momento su hijo tendría que saber en que condiciones se casaron- ¿mes y medio? –dijo al fin

Quinn lo pensó- si… eso creo

* * *

><p>- Entonces… -Dijo la rubia intentando sacar un poco de plática- ¿Qué quieres que sea?.. El bebé<p>

Rachel lo meditó un momento- Cualquiera que sea el sexo… yo estaré feliz

Quinn rió sarcásticamente- Mentirosa

Rachel se detuvo de cortar y fingió molestia- ¿te atreves?

Quinn se rió al ver el juego que acababan de comenzar- Me atrevo porque es cierto –Dijo fingiendo superioridad

Rachel cruzó sus brazos- ¿Y por qué dices que es verdad?

-Por qué los padres siempre anhelan que su bebé sea de un sexo, niño por sobre niña o niña por sobre niño

Rachel seguía en la misma posición y levantó una ceja- ¿Y tú qué quieres que sea?

Quinn se rió- No te diré porque tu no me dijiste… solo lo evadiste

Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Tramposa

Quinn tomó una rodaja de tomate y la puso en la nariz de Rachel –Mentirosa

Rachel abrió la boca muy amplia al ver lo que Quinn hacia- ¡Vas a ver! –Rachel intentó colocar una rodaja de zanahoria en la mejilla de la rubia pero falló ocasionado que Quinn se burlara de ella.

Así fue como empezó su guerra, comenzaron a aventarse las rodajas, las verduras volaban por la cocina cayendo por todas partes, Rachel al darse cuenta de su reducida cantidad de municiones, comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, Quinn hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta que a ella también le quedaban pocas, Quinn lanzó una rodaja en el ojo de la otra, Rachel tuvo que cerrar los ojos sintiendo como su cara se llenaba de tomate cuando este resbalaba, intentaba darle a Quinn pero la zanahoria no era tan pegajosa como el tomate. Abruptamente la puerta del apartamento se abrió y ambas se quedaron viendo, sus padres entraron por el marco de la puerta y se quedaron anonadados al ver a las dos chicas.

-Bueno… -el padre de Rachel habló viendo como la cocina estaba llena de zanahoria y tomate- Mmm… -Leroy hizo una pausa no sabiendo que decir- Rachel… tienes… un… mmm… ¿tomate?... en la cabeza

Rachel rápidamente se revolvió el cabello y un pedazo de tomate cayó al suelo, Quinn no pudo contener la risa y echó una fuerte carcajada, Rachel se giró a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó una rodaja de zanahoria sobre la estufa y con paso firme llegó hasta a Quinn, la rubia aún permanecía riendo, Rachel lamió la zanahoria y la puso sobre la mejilla de Quinn, a la rubia se le fue la risa de inmediato por saber y sentir la saliva caliente de Rachel en la mejilla, ambas se miraron Quinn esbozaba un ligera sonrisa y Quinn también sonrió, se perdía en esos ojo color chocolate, Rachel sintió un leve cosquilleo que no supo identificar al mirar en los ojos de la rubia.

El padre de Quinn se aclaró la garganta y ambas chicas recordaron que tenían audiencia, se giraron para ver a los padres de Rachel riendo y a la madre de Quinn también sonriendo, la cara del padre de la rubia contaba otra historia.

- Bueno –Todos giraron a ver a Michelle que estaba parada sobre el marco de la habitación- ¿Quién quiere pedir comida? Propongo que sea italiana

Quinn retomó su humor e intento contener la risa, Rachel sacudía la cabeza negativamente, se giró para ver el desastre que habían hecho en la cocina

- Creo que nosotras podemos limpiar esto –Leroy se animó a entrar a la cocina- Sería bueno que tú te vayas a bañar… mientras creo que podemos pedir comida

Rachel sonrió en acuerdo y salió de la cocina, Michelle le obstruía el paso a la habitación- ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí? –Pregunto la castaña entre dientes y Michelle le sonrió haciéndose a un lado- Lo suficiente –Le contestó mientras pasaba por su lado. Rachel entró al cuarto empezando a sentirse pegajosa por el tomate.

Quinn aún contenía la risa mientras trataba de levantar todas las rodajas de verduras que había en la cocina, los hombres estaban en la sala pidiendo la comida.

Michelle intencionalmente se acercó más a su hermana fingiendo acomodar las cosas- Vaya… eso ha sido… interesante

Quinn sonrió- Lo sé, somos infantiles

-No… bueno, además de eso -Michelle la miró antes de continuar a hablar- Le gustas

Quinn sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y con mucho esfuerzo se giró a ver a su hermana- No lo creo

- Pues a mí me parece que si…

- Michi… no juegues con eso

Michelle levantó una ceja- Hermana tú eres la que está jugando con fuego… y temo por eso… ¿Le has dicho a Hermione?

Quinn por el rabillo del ojo observó con cuidado de que no las escucharan- Por supuesto que no –Dijo entre dientes- Sabes cómo se puso cuando supo que tenía que venir a vivir aquí y fingir ser una pareja… Cómo crees que se pondrá si le digo que me tiene que corresponder …si desde hace mucho yo... No más, está situación es lo suficientemente asfixiante para ambas...

- He ahí el hecho de que estés jugando con fuego –Michelle echó un vistazo a sus espaldas para asegurarse que su conversación aún era privada- Papá cree que no que lo que paso solo fue una mala pasada… mamá siempre ha sabido que ella es a quien quieres… lo que todos desconocen es que esa chica… y tú no tienen una verdadera relación, ella necesita saber toda la verdad–Michi observó a su hermana pero la rubia mayor no habló- Bien… ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán si digo la verdad?

Quinn se giró a verla molesta- ¡No serás capaz! además si se lo digo ella lo hará por obligación y no por que lo sienta.

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu vida y la del bebé… pero ahora estás embarazada… no es lo mismo Quinn … lo sabes

Quinn ahora se sentía acorralada, sabía la veracidad de las palabras de la otra, ella sabía perfectamente las consecuencias, siempre lo supo pero nunca había querido hacerles frente. Dejo escapar un largo suspiró, ella quería que Rachel se enamorara, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos pero decirle sería imponérselo y sabía a la perfección cómo reaccionaba la castaña ante las imposiciones. Miró a su hermana antes de contestar- ¿Qué sugieres?

Michelle le sonrió- ¿Qué tal van como pareja? Puedo ver que has hecho un avance muy significativo, sé que le gustas… lo veo… y tú sabes que soy muy experta en eso –Michelle rió pícaramente

Quinn rió- Sí, ayer salimos y pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial… fue maravilloso… casi como una pareja… mira – Quinn sacó la cadena que tenía debajo de la ropa y le mostró el anillo que la noche anterior Rachel le había entregado

Michelle se tapó la boca con las manos- ¡Dios! Quinn … no tengo de que preocuparme… las cosas entre tú y ella están mucho mejor de lo que pensé

- Es lo que yo pensaba pero tú cómo siempre presionándome – Quinn guardó la cadena que tenía enganchada la sortija de nuevo entre su ropa- Pero no me hago ilusiones… ella no me ama, nunca me ha dicho eso, ella lo esta intentando y es muy linda y amable pero nunca me ha mentido, nunca me ha dicho que me ama… Yo sólo…

- Le gustas –Dijo Michelle sonriendo

Quinn ladeo la cabeza- si, pero... Soy linda físicamente... Es obvio que le guste... Después de todo tiene ojos y me imagino que sabe apreciar a una mujer.

-¿Te besa?

Quinn asintió- Algunas veces, no tan seguido… aunque ayer fue bastante seguido

- ¿Abraza? ¿Está cómoda contigo?

Quinn asintió dos veces- Si… somos casi amigas que se besan… Amigas con derecho... O algo así...

- Pero es normal… apenas está intentando… pero cuándo pase el tiempo verás cómo se vuelve más caliente –Michelle sonrió maliciosamente- Es normal, te tiene en su cama, a su lado, seguramente con ropa corta, te huele… te siente… en algún momento va a caer… la carne es débil

Michelle no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de su hermana, sus madres había ido a la sala y por fortuna no la oyeron, Quinn negó con la cabeza en desaprobación- ¿Qué se siente que te haya lamido?

Quinn la miró con los ojos abiertos- Ella no me lamió

- Bueno pero tienes su saliva en tu mejilla… imagino que no has de querer lavarte

Quinn le pegó en el hombro- Basta

- Lo mejor es que no lo niegas

Quinn giró los ojos y se rió dándose cuenta de que era cierto- y ¿tú como vas?

Michelle se rió- Buena forma de cambiar de tema… siempre has sido muy inteligente… Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta aún sigo disfrutando de mi soltería, no encuentro a mi alma gemela y no sé si la encuentre

Quinn torció la boca- Es molesto ¿Verdad? Papá impone como el salir de casa

Michelle se rió- No todo es tan malo… Brian ya lo encontró y es muy feliz.. yo no he tenido la suerte de hallarlo, tú… pues ha sido un poco tormentoso y complicado pero ¡Mírate! Estas embarazada de ella y a punto de casarte… el destino tienes sus formas medio raras de unir a las personas… y Franny… bueno… eso es porque ella quiere… por cierto ¿Cómo esta Elizabeth?

- Elizabeth… y ella está bien… es curioso, hace unos días la vi y me pregunto por Franny

- Me agrada, es buena chica…Linda… ¿Crees que quiera cambiar a una Fabray por otra? –Michelle se rió- A mi no me importaría

Quinn se rió ante las tonterías de su hermana menor, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió Rachel y entrecerró lo ojos viendo a Quinn mientras se acercaba- Tienes muy buena puntería –Dijo en broma

Quinn se rió- Me alegro que te des cuenta porque así ya estas advertida

Rachel giró los ojos- ¿De qué hablaban?

- Nada en especial… ¿Vamos con mis padres?

Rachel asintió con fastidio- Si… me muero de ganas que tu padre me interrogue

Michelle estaba ahí parada sin hablar, únicamente observando el intercambio- Pues vamos –Dijo Michelle sonriendo, ambas comenzaron a camina- Rachel… ¿De verdad eso es un gato?

La castaña se rió mientras asentía, las tres entraron a la sala y todos las observaron- Vaya… -Dijo el padre de la castaña- Ahí están las guerreras

Rachel se rió- Hola papá

- ¿Para qué nos reunieron? –Russel se hizo a un lado en el sillón- Ven hija

Quinn lo pensó por un momento y entrelazó su mano a la de Rachel- Aquí estoy bien papá

Rachel sonrió victoriosa, eso demostraba que Quinn la apoyaba a ella por sobre su padre, eso era muy bueno sabiendo que estaba a punto de casarse con ella, por lo menos tenía a alguien que la apoyaba en las decisiones- Bueno… cómo ustedes sabrán Quinn está embarazada… -Nadie habló- Y cómo también sabrán y estarán de acuerdo… debemos de casarnos… es por eso que estamos aquí… ¿Papá? –Rachel llamó a su padre para que él hablara.

Hiriam se levantó sonriendo- Mi hija me pidió que hablara con un juez que realiza matrimonios entre chicas y él aceptó a realizar el matrimonio, me dijo que tiene dos fechas disponibles… dentro de mes y medio y dentro de tres meses.

- ¿Juez? –Preguntó Russel- Entonces será civil

Quinn asintió- así es papá, ya lo hemos decidido –Trataba de dejarle en claro a su padre que sobre esa decisión no había marcha atrás y esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo

- ¿Entonces?

Quinn sonrió- Rachel ya me pidió matrimonio

Tanto Leroy como Judy sonrieron muy ilusionadas y Rachel se sonrojo- déjame verlo mi amor –Imploró la madre de la rubia

Quinn saco la cadena de su pecho y descolgó el anillo, se lo entregó para que lo viera, Rachel negaba con la cabeza estaba implorando a todos los dioses que conocía que no preguntaran cómo lo propuso.

- ¿Y cómo fue? –Preguntó el padre de la castaña

Rachel sintió que el aire se le iba y Quinn sonrió- … Original… y lindo… pero de eso no estamos hablando –La respuesta de la rubia había sido cortante pues se había dado cuenta de lo vergonzoso que resultaba para su futura esposa- Rachel y yo hemos decidido… que lo mejor será tomar la fecha de mes y medio

Todos parecieron conformes, incluso el padre de la rubia. La comida transcurrió entre platicas acerca de la boda, acordaron que seria en la mansión de los padres de Quinn por la ubicación y la excelente vista, los invitados serían muy limitados, sólo la familia más cercana y quizás algunos amigos, después de convencer a su padre, la rubia está conforme con que sólo se realizara una boda, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de tener una boda religiosa. También acordaron que ambas chicas portarían vestidos blancos pero que serian sencillos. Quinn tenia que admitir que le había mucha ilusión, Rachel sentía que planeaban una fiesta dónde ellas eran las invitadas, casi como un cumpleaños.

Rachel sentía que le estaba dando una gran migraña hasta que inesperadamente Quinn devolvió el estómago, igual que la última vez Rachel fue en su ayuda, la castaña quiso preguntarle a Quinn por su estado pero el padre de la rubia la desplazó con un movimiento un poco brusco, Rachel se contuvo y sirvió un vaso de agua para entregársela a la rubia pero nuevamente el padre intentó arrebatarle el vaso.

-Disculpe pero creo que soy totalmente capaz de apoyar a Quinn

-Discúlpame tu, pero dudo de eso, yo creo que mi hija...

-Padre... Rachel es capaz

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesito el hombre para sentir su autoridad desplomarse, se dio la vuelta para permitirle el paso a la castaña.

-Es tarde, es hora de retirarnos -Comento la madre de la rubia sonriéndole

- está molesto ¿verdad? -Inquirió Quinn

-él... Está sentido... Necesita tiempo, darse cuenta que ya no eres su niña, que ya no es él quien controla tus decisiones, dale tiempo... De que acepte que ya eres una mujer...

Quinn dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sabía que no podía hacer más. Se despidió de su madre y su hermana, su padre le dio un leve abrazo y una despedida fría, los padres de Rachel decidieron que era hora de dejarlas solas y también se despidieron.

Rachel se sentó en la silla escuchando como Quinn cerraba la puerta, la rubia se acostó en el sillón reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la castaña.

-No salió tan mal

Declaró la castaña, sintiendo como Quinn negaba con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un descanso a su cuerpo, se permitió respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos hasta quedar en la penumbra.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción.<strong>** Gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios… ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptación…**

**Espero sus comentarios **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: **_

_**Silenciosas Declaraciones**_

Rachel dio vuelta en la esquina, sentía el aire frio de la noche chocar con su cara y eso le gustaba, además la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta, durante su trayecto a penas y se había cruzado con un par de automóviles.

Miró por el retrovisor antes de ensimismarse en sus pensamientos. Desde aquella comida todo había estado en relativa calma entre ambas familias, la madre de Quinn y su papi Leroy estaban muy emocionados, ella intentaba ayudar y apoyar en los planes que pudiera pero ciertamente se sentía algo extraña pues aquellos temas no eran su fuerte. Su convivencia con Quinn, eso era algo diferente y actualmente muy cómodo, la rubia se esforzaba por hacer sentir a gusto a la castaña, ponía mucho esfuerzo en llevarse bien.

Rachel estaba agradecida de ello, ella misma ponía su mejor esfuerzo en su relación, las cosas entre ellas había ido avanzando, se tenían más confianza la una a la otra, incluso un mayor grado de intimidad, los besos ya no era algo que les ocasionara pena, incluso, Rachel tenía que admitir que gozaba mucho sintiendo los suaves labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, era una experiencia muy grata y siempre que podía intentaba alargar los besos un poco más de lo necesario, eso a la rubia parecía no importarle e incluso gustarle pensó la castaña.

Giró hacia la derecha en el automóvil y por fin vio su objetivo, si era cierto que su relación con Quinn estaba mucho mejor, también era cierto que había días en los que tenia que tomar su buen par de respiros para no perder la compostura, sabia que no era intención de Quinn tensar las cosas entre ellas y que sus momentos de "ser insoportable" eran mero producto de las hormonas. Particularmente, esa noche había hecho recabo de sus fuerzas para no terminar molesta con la rubia. Tomó un amplio suspiro antes de recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación.

~_**Inicio**__**Flashback**_~  
><em>Quinn<em>_ caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con evidente desesperación, se mordía las uñas, hábito muy inusual en ella y movía los ojos del piso hacía la mujer recostada en la cama de una manera ansiosa. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión.__  
><em>_-__ Rachel__... Ra-chel -Dijo, pronunciando y enfatizando sílaba por sílaba. Sin embargo como las tres veces anteriores, no hubo respuesta. __  
><em>_Resopló molesta y se giró a su anterior puesto, continuó caminando varios minutos más, siguiendo el mismo comportamiento de minutos antes. En un arranque de valor y con la decisión tomada firmemente se giró y agitó a __Rachel__ con brusquedad.__  
><em>_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡__Quinn__! ¡Por los pantalones ajustados de Tubbi! –__ Rachel __ se llevó la mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, miró a la mujer de enfrente y notó que estaba en un evidente estado de ansiedad, no había dormido quizás en toda la noche, de un movimiento se levantó de la cama y llegó a su lado- __Quinn__... ¿Estás bien? -La castaña estaba sinceramente preocupada- __Quinn__... ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?__  
><em>_**Fin Flashback**_

Rachel entró al autoservicio  
>-Buenas noches, Bienvenidos a Burger King, gracias por su preferencia. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?<br>Rachel dejo escapar un suspiro ante la monótona voz que salía de la pequeña caja de metal antes de responder- una Chesse Whopper sin pepinillo con papas y refresco Grandes y unos aros de cebolla, por favor.  
>-¿Desea ordenar algo más?<br>-No gracias, eso sería todo.  
>Rachel se movió a ventanilla para pagar y esperar por su orden.<br>Observó la calle y estaba desierta, quizás era de las únicas personas que a altas horas de la madrugada acudía a comprar una hamburguesa, maldijo el momento en que había llevado a Quinn a comer lo conocido como "comida chatarra", no estaba segura que a Quinn le hubiese gustado, aquel día sus gestos no fueron muy claros y probablemente era por el embarazo, pero fuese la razón que fuese, ahí estaba... Rachel Berry en un Burger King a las 3.47 am... 3.48 am... Comprando un antojo de su... Mujer... La castaña se rió de pensarlo, _su_ _mujer_, sonaba un tanto posesivo pero le gustaba y dentro de poco tiempo, eso sería.  
>Después de que el joven la mirará feo y le entregara su orden, continuó su trayecto de regreso a casa. Encendió la radio para intentar despertarse, aparcó debajo del departamento de la rubia y con pesadez subió. No necesito abrir o buscar las llaves, Quinn estaba muy pendiente y apenas entró la recibió con un abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento, para después casi arrebatarle la bolsa y vaciar el contenido en la mesa, Rachel la miraba incrédula, pensó si hacerle compañía o volverse a dormir, su gato se encontraba pesadamente durmiendo sobre el sofá y eso solo le causaba más sueño pero decidió acompañar a la rubia en su muy inusual comida.<p>

* * *

><p>-Traes ojeras -exclamó Brittany mientras entraba en la oficina de Rachel - Buena noche ¿No? -Su voz acarreaba malicia<br>-No empieces... Ya te dije que Quinn y yo no intimamos...  
>- Aún...-La Rubia se rió un momento- en fin, estoy para tratar asuntos más serios<br>Rachel levantó una ceja con escepticismo por el hecho que su amiga fuera seria- ¿Qué sucede?  
>Brittany dejo escapar un suspiro antes de sentarse frente a la castaña y ofrecerle la revista entre sus manos.<br>Rachel no se había percatado de la revista hasta ahora, la tomó y vio en la portada su foto y un pequeño título "Berry, la integrante del partido Político, próxima a contraer nupcias" articulo completo en la sección central, Rachel sintió un frío recorrer su espalda- ¿Cómo?  
>-léelo tu misma -Brittany tomó una carpeta y comenzó a leerla para entretenerse.<br>Rachel buscó la página con manos temblorosas, hasta que por fin la halló y se dispuso a leer.

"_Berry, la integrante del partido Político a contraer nupcias"_  
><em>Por: Jacob Ben Israel<em>

_Rachel Berry, quién saltara a la fama por ser una de las integrantes del partido Político el Diputado y senador Foster, está próxima a casarse, el hecho además de ser abrupto por si sólo, es aún más conmocionante al saber quién será la pareja de esta singular castaña._  
><em>Según fuentes oficiales, <em>Rachel Barbra Berry _contraerá nupcias con la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray, una antigua compañera durante el tiempo del instituto. _  
><em>La tendencia sexual de la joven Berry nunca fue un secreto, podemos recordar las inumerables veces que se le veía de mano de su pareja Marissa Jones y la gran cantidad de veces en las que la joven Berry afirmaba los rumores de su relación, hasta que abruptamente terminó por motivos aún desconocidos.<em>  
><em>Únicamente queda especular acerca del inicio de está (muy secreta) relación, dando por inicio en la época del instituto y es el escenario más probable de un encuentro entre éstas chicas, quizás la abrupta terminación de la relación con Marissa Jones se haya debido a la posible relación que mantenía la Joven Berry con ésta polémica Rubia<em>

_Actualmente Rachel Berry no ha dado una versión de los hechos, pero esperemos pronto poder contactarla para que el mundo comparta la felicidad con ellas._  
><em>De nuestra parte solo queda dejarles nuestras mayores felicitaciones por su próximo matrimonio y desearles la mayor de las suertes.<em>

Rachel se rasco la cabeza unos instantes antes de mirar a su amiga

- ¿Cómo lo saben? Brittany se rió antes de poder contestarle

- ¿En verdad piensas que ibas a mantenerlo en secreto? Tienen más interés en tu vida privada, en la de Santana o Noah que en la vida del ministro, es un milagro ¡Milagro! Que no sepan del embarazo de Quinn...

-No lo entiendes... Todo se ha manejado muy familiar... No había manera de que...

-¿De qué? -Interrumpió la rubia- ¿De qué se enteraran? ¡Dios! Tú Estás haciendo planes de casarte... Invitaciones, catering, decoración, arreglos, etc, etc, etc... Estás involucrando a más gente y eso quita el título de "familiar"

-No estamos... No es la... - Rachel sabía que su amiga tenía la razón

-No importa cuán pequeña sea la boda... Siempre se necesita de otra gente y créeme que esa gente no se queda callada...

- ¿Crees que Quinn lo sepa? -Inquirió la castaña aún irritada pero más calmada

-Es muy probable, es la edición de hoy y se está vendiendo como Ropa en oferta... Incluso... Noah me llamó... Quería saber si

-Supongo que es lo que quería saber -interrumpió la castaña y Brittany desvío su mirada

-Deberías hablar con él... Limar asperezas... Después de todo te vas a casar y tener un hijo... Los errores quedaron en el pasado- Rachel no había pensado en ello en mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora que el tema venía a colación sorpresivamente encontró que ya no le molestaba tanto e inclusive sintió unas enormes ganas de hablar con él

- Sabes lo que hizo... Sabes que me rompió el corazón... – Rachel hizo una pausa y pudo ver la cara de su amiga, una mezcla de dolor y molestia- pero... Lo que no sabes... Y lo que yo tampoco hasta hace unos momentos... Es que... Creo que lo he perdonado... -Vio como la cara de su amiga se giraba abruptamente y sus ojos se encontraban- No me malentiendas... No lo he olvidado, no puedo olvidar lo que hizo... Pero ya no siento más dolor o rencor al recordarlo... Creo que lo he perdonado...

- Rachel... Es... ¿enserio? –Brittany sonreía pero aún estaba un poco renuente a aceptar la abrupta revelación

-Eso creo... Creo que... Debería hablar con él... -La castaña vio los ojos de su amiga, irradiaban felicidad y esperanza- pero no ahora -aclaró la castaña- Por ahora, tengo que hablar con Quinn y arreglar algunos asuntos... He arreglado que se haga un monitoreo el miércoles... Así que me temo que el chisme del año en el mundo está a punto de estallar y quiero prepararme para ello... – Brittany asintió, estaba feliz y Rachel estaba segura que esa noche Santana podría disfrutar del buen humor de su esposa.

* * *

><p>-¿Agua? -Ofreció la asistente de la rubia que aún parecía bastante nerviosa<p>

-No gracias... -Quinn tomó un respiro, Rachel no había llamado así que supuso que no se había enterado, si era posible ella le diría en la noche, después de todo, el ambiente laboral de la castaña no se inmiscuía demasiado en revistas de chismes.

-Señorita... -Se animó a decir su asistente- si usted gusta... Podemos iniciar una demanda de difama... -Pero la chica se calló al ver a la rubia negar con la cabeza e intentando esbozar un sonrisa -Ohh... -Fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica cayendo en cuenta de lo que esa negación acarreaba. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior insegura, era obvio que algún día la gente tendría que enterarse pero no era la manera que ella hubiese deseado, no se imaginaba sentada en su escritorio siendo interrumpida por su asistente para mostrarle una revista con un rumor sobre su vida privada, rumor que ahora todo el mundo sabía, y no es que quisiera desmentirlo pero simplemente no era la manera.

- yo me retiro -Contestó la muchacha intentando salir de la oficina Y en ese momento la idea le vino a Quinn de repente, Tina era su empleada desde hace varios años, la chica conocía a Quinn y Quinn conocía a la chica y sabía que podía confiar en ella

-¡Espera Greta! -Grito Quinn y la asistente Se giró a verla- quiero...

-No tiene que decirme nada Señorita Fabray... Es su vida y es privada, no tiene que...

-Quiero... Por favor... Siéntate... ¿agua? -Ofreció la rubia sabiendo que era posible que la necesitase pero la chica negó con la cabeza -Yo...-empezó Quinn un poco temerosa- Rachel y yo nos vamos a casar... -vio cómo su asistente asentía con la cabeza- Yo... Nos vamos a casar -repitió y la chica de nuevo asintió- Yo... Estoy embarazada -Esta vez la chica no asintió, se quedó inmóvil un momento

- perdón... Yo... ¿usted?... No... Yo...

-Estoy embarazada -Confirmó la rubia La chica esta vez abrió mucho sus ojos, desvío su mirada hacia el vientre de Quinn y la mantuvo algunos segundo para mirar de nuevo a la cara de Quinn - ¿Embarazada? ¿un bebé? – Quinn sentía ganas de reírse por la reacción pero se contuvo

- si, embarazada... De tres meses y medio... Casi 4 de hecho -La mujer abrió la boca en una mueca muy graciosa, se notaba que hacía un intento por expresar algo

- Entonces... Ustedes... Llevan mucho

Quinn sonrió- No, pero Hermione se está haciendo responsable... Y a decir verdad yo estoy locamente enamorada de ella... Aunque creo que ella no... Pero pienso que empiezo a gustarle o algo más... Ahh! Es que vivimos juntas... En mi departamento... Desde hace algunas semanas - La mujer se hizo hacía atrás de su asiento, estaba bastante impactada pero se veían imposibilitada a decir una palabra. - Ohh! Es que – Quinn estaba en evidente confianza, ignorando que la chica estaba muy conmocionada- Rachel y yo nos vimos en una disco y pues... Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar pero... Bueno... Tuvimos algo de sexo... todo el mundo sabe de su condición Y ¡así quede embarazada! - Quinn a ese punto estaba riendo, en ese momento le parecía bastante graciosa su situación y la manera en que se había desarrollado. Giró a ver a su asistente y la vio servirse agua y acabársela de un trago, era evidente que intentaba asimilar todo. Quinn sonrió, nunca se había imaginado que contarlo iba a ser des estresante e incluso divertido al ver las reacciones de los demás, justo en ese momento se imaginó a aquellas personas que en ese mismo momento estarían leyendo la noticia y la cara que pondrían, no pudo evitar reír.

- Ohh -Dijo al fin su asistente Quinn levantó una ceja bastante divertida antes de reír de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Varios días habían transcurrido desde que el rumor estallara en el mundo de la medicina y el de la política y la pareja había decidido que la mejor manera de acallar rumores era negarlos o confirmarlos y en su caso, era la segunda opción. Cómo era de esperarse la mayoría de los compañeros de trabajo habían estado muy curiosos entre ellos pero callados cuando la nombrada hacia acto de presencia.<p>

No habían dado ninguna entrevista o declaración, pero había bastado en acordar comer juntas para confirmar las sospechas, ahora ambas almorzaban todas las tardes en un restaurante cercano y actuaban como una pareja, naturalmente las imágenes y rumores no habían tardado en llegar a casi todas las revistas y periódicos y si no fuese porque la actitud de la castaña hacia los medios era muy conocida por ser poco amable, hubieran hecho fila y roto en empujones por una declaración, afortunadamente habían logrado mantener el embarazo en secreto.

- Entonces mañana ¿a las 2? -Preguntó Quinn mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-Yep -Respondió la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Quinn, se había vuelto una costumbre dormir abrazadas, ahora era algo natural, ninguna se sentía incómoda y sin quererlo o planearlo, Rachel había dejado de tomar pastillas para dormir, ahora ya no lo hacía y aún así ya no soñaba con aquella chica- No llegues tarde... Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba rendir al sueño, a la sensación de temblor en sus piernas por el ronroneo de Crooker y la calurosa sensación del otro cuerpo yaciendo a su lado.

Quinn colgó el teléfono, había estado hablando por cerca de dos horas con su amiga Elizabeth, habían estado algo distantes por la cantidad de acontecimientos en la vida de ambas y ahora su amiga pelinegra iba a realizar un viaje de negocios que las iba a separar un poco más, con un sentimiento de tristeza se levantó de su asiento, miró su reflejo una última vez antes de partir, debía admitir que siempre que iba a ver a la castaña le gustaba lucir mas bella de lo normal, sin embargo, ese día no le gustaba su reflejo, aunque le costara admitirlo sentía que subía de peso, varias prendas de ropa le quedaban demasiado ajustadas para ponérselas, había tenido que hacer una selección de ropas cómodas, aún así nadie sospechaba de su estado, seguía poseyendo una figura digna y envidiable. Con poco ánimo recorrió los pasillos del hospital, había olvidado preguntarle a la castaña si debia esperarla o verla en su oficina, y aunque fuera la segunda opción ella vagamente recordaba el recorrido a su oficina, miró a las mujeres en recepción y no sintió mucho ánimo de ir a preguntarles, sin embargo pudo reconocer a la chica de la recepción que tan amable la trató el dia que fue a realizarse los estudios. Caminó hacia ella con decisión y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes... Disculpe si la molesto pero busco a la Dra. Berry - Quinn se felicitó a si misma por sonar tan enajenada

La chica le sonrió- Fa…Fabray ¿Verdad? – Quinn se sorprendió de que aquella chica la recordará

-Si.. Si... Quinn Fabray -La rubia le extendió la mano amigablemente-Me parece increíble que logres recordarme

La muchacha estrechó su mano- Es imposible olvidar a una mujer como usted... Disculpe el atrevimiento pero debo decir que usted tiene las manos más suaves que jamás haya tocado

Quinn sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, hacia mucho que no oía un cumplido y era tonto negar que le encantaba oirlos, así que solo sonrió antes de recuperar su semblante serio- Disculpa... La Dra. Berry

-¡Oh! -La muchacha salió de su trance- Disculpa... ¿Tienes cita? La Dra. Berry no atiende sin previa cita

Quinn sonrió- Ella querrá atenerme, ¿puedes decirme como llegar a su oficina?

-Disculpa pero creo que será más pertinente que yo le comunique de tu presencia - Quinn se limitó a asentir, su atención había sido acaparada por el recipiente de pepino y zanahoria en la mesa de la mujer, había olvidado preguntar su nombre y en ese momento no le importaba, sentía su boca deshacerse al ver lo jugoso del pepino.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la muchacha, tocando la cara de la rubia que se alejó- perdón si te incomode

-Está bien... Me asustaste, eso es todo -Dijo Quinn tratando de focalizarse, era como si aquel recipiente tuviera fuegos artificiales o algún tipo de anuncio llamativo- Que bien que se ve tu comida -Dijo al fin, tratando de sonar neutral

-¿Esto? -Dijo la muchacha tomando el recipiente, sosteniendo una rodaja y llevándosela a la boca

Quinn casi podía oír el crujido de la zanahoria, el olor le inundó sus fosas nasales, sentía su boca salivar- Si -Contestó temiendo que su voz la traicionara hasta que al fin, la muchacha dijo lo que ella tanto había esperado oír -¿Quieres? – Quinn sonrió y deseando no parecer desesperada tomó varias rodajas, comiendo unas tras otras, cada bocado sentía su cuerpo destensarse, recordó su entorno y rápidamente trato de recobrar la compostura, le sonrió a la muchacha que aún continuaba observándole -Gracias -Fue lo único que pudo estructurar.

-No hay porqué, es un placer poder ayudarla -La muchacha le sonrió de una manera que a Quinn no le paso por alto, es chica estaba coqueteando con ella.

-¿ Quinn? -Rachel llamaba desde atrás, tenia el ceño fruncido

-Ohh – Quinn dio un pequeño salto por la impresión- Hola -Instantáneamente se dio una sacudida mental por la torpeza- Buenas tardes, estaba aquí... Esperándote con esta amable señorita... – Quinn se quedó callada pues no sabía el nombre de la muchacha

- Ya lo creo -Rachel cruzó los brazos analizando la situación- Si, Anethe Puede ser muy amable cuando se lo propone... Bueno, mi amor -Dijo remarcando las últimas palabras- Creo es mejor que vayamos

-Ohh -dijo Anethe - No sabía que era su pareja, la hubiese hecho pasar directamente

- Eso es porque no tienes porque saberlo... No es de tu interés... -Dijo con su usual tono de frialdad, aquel tono que todos en el trabajo temían oír y que significaba desaprobación

-Lo siento mucho -Era más una réplica que una disculpa

- La próxima vez haga el favor de pasarla directamente, Quinn no tiene necesidad de esperar, no es correcto tener a mi futura esposa esperando -Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, la declaración tomó por sorpresa a ambas chicas frente a Rachel. Quinn rápidamente se compuso, pero Anethe Tardó un par de segundos más en intentar mostrarse normal

-No, no es correcto -La recepcionista escudriñaba con la mirada a la rubia

-Bien, gracias por haberla recibido. ¿ Quinn ? -Llamó la castaña

-si, si... Vamos... Muchas gracias -Dijo débilmente a la recepcionista que aún la miraba escéptica.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la beso suavemente en los labios, para después comenzar a caminar sosteniendo la cintura de la rubia.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó la rubia

-¿Qué fue qué?

-No juegues conmigo – Quinn sonrió sabiendo la respuesta, se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies para abrazar a la castaña por el cuello

- Quinn, estamos en el hospital... Mi trabajo -Rachel intentó escaparse pero le fue imposible

- No pareció importarte en recepción -Al finalizar de hablar capturó los labios marrones entre los suyos.

La castaña no pudo evitarlo, y tampoco quería, le encantaba esa sensación, sostuvo a Quinn de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, los labios de Quinn eran suaves y adictivos, no tenia sentido negar lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Mantuvo el beso un momento más antes de separarse- Es diferente

-Lo sé... – Quinn sabía que aunque la castaña no quisiera o no supiera reconocerlo, había estado celosa, podía leerlo en sus acciones, en sus gestos y eso implicaba que Ella significaba algo para Rachel y eso le daba mucha ilusión.

Continuaron caminando con las manos entrelazadas, Rachel intentaba escapar de las miradas curiosas pero era imposible. Después de varias vueltas entraron a una oficina.

-Dra. Brittany Lopez Pierce -Leyó la rubia-... ¿Britt?... -Preguntó Quinn un poco confundida

-Sí queremos mantener por lo menos un tiempo en secreto el embarazo seria mejor que no nos vieran entrar en una sala de ?-Rachel saludó a un hombre moreno y a Brittany que estaba sentada en el sillón observando- Quinn te presento a Juan es el médico que te atenderá -Ambos nombrados estrecharon manos.

-Ok -Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento- perdón pero ¿dijiste médico?

Rachel asintió mientras ayudaba al hombre a acomodarse- si, verás... La Dra. Rivers esta fuera de la ciudad y quien mejor que un amigo conocido

-Ohh... claro después de todo lo mejor para el bebe-

Rachel le sonrió, se sentía en cierta forma orgullosa de Quinn, el hombre se rió ante el comentario pues eran pocos los médicos lo buscaban para atender a sus parejas y que lo trataban con respeto- a partir del primer chequeo debe llevar muchos más para saber las condiciones de su Bebe – dijo el medico Juan

Quinn asintió, confiaba plenamente en Hermione y si ella creía que era lo mejor, Quinn lo haría sin rechistar.

-Puedes pasar aquí, por favor -Indicó el hombre señalando una puerta, Quinn siguió una serie de indicaciones que el hombre le indicó, paso algún tiempo hasta que sintió la fría pasta que reposaba sobre su vientre, dio un respingo ante la incómoda sensación pero se tranquilizó cuando Rachel le tomó de la mano. Quinn intentó enfocarse en la pantalla, intentó cerrar los ojos, girar un poco la cabeza para ver algo pero no lograba distinguir las partes de su bebé, observó a Rachel y ella parecía muy entretenida en la pantalla e incluso sonriendo, Quinn se giró de nuevo a la pantalla e intentó ver algo- Rachel... -Dijo al fin casi en una súplica

-Ohh! -La castaña se acercó a la pantalla sin soltar la mano de Quinn - ¿Ves? Sus órganos se empiezan a formar... Al parecer no hay malformaciones

Quinn sonrió, no veía nada pero la noticia la tenia alegre- Eso es muy bueno

-Muy bueno -Confesó la castaña- Juan mueve un poco... -La castaña movía su mano como si así pudiera manejarlo- más... Un poco... Ahí... Subele...

Quinn por primera vez identificó algo, sonrió al instante de oír el sonido- ¿Es su... Corazón?

Rachel apretó su mano y asintió con evidente felicidad, ambas mujeres se miraron un instante antes de girar de nuevo a la pantalla.

-¿Han pensado en un nombre? -Inquirió desde atrás Brittany, quién se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento, ambas negaron con la cabeza- Pues no esperaran a que nazca para nombrarlo ¿Cierto?

Ambas negaron y Quinn se animó a preguntar- ¿Cuándo sabremos si es niña o niño?

-El próximo mes es mas seguro -Contestó el hombre sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>La castaña había decidido tomarse el resto de la tarde libre para estar con Quinn, pasaron un buen rato discutiendo el ultrasonido y otros temas banales. Rachel y Quinn había empezado intentando dialogar acerca del problema de los apellidos y nombres del futuro bebé, pero habían cambiado de conversación tantas veces e intentando volver a la original otras tantas que al final se habían dado por vencidas y ahora conversaban plácidamente sobre la alfombra de la sala, el sol se habia ocultado varios temas atrás pero a ninguna parecía importarle.<p>

- ... Y entonces decidimos terminar... En realidad Marley y yo nunca congeniamos... Creo todo fue por la presión, si soy sincera creo que nunca le guste... Ella tiene gustos más... Superficiales -Dijo antes de que ambas estallaran en carcajadas

- entonces cuáles son tus gustos... He oído hablar de tu relación con Emily, Katie y Marley... Pero siento que ninguna ha sido algo más... Sé que tienes algo más... Hay algo... Que ocultas, que no me quieres contar... - Quinn observo que la cara de la castaña se tornaba seria- ... Está bien... Si no quieres contarme está bien... Cuándo te sientas en confianza me lo contarás...

-No... Te lo contaré... Creo que es hora de que sepas ciertas cosas acerca de mi... Y... De... Marissa...

Quinn la observó y tomó un respiro antes de hablar- Yo también quiero ser sincera contigo... Quiero... Contarte... Sobre mi...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios… ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptación…<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: **_

_**Confesiones de medianoche**_

Rachel vio regresar a Quinn con las dos tazas de chocolate caliente prometido, la castaña sonrió, debía admitir que desde que estaba con la rubia se había adaptado a sus regímenes de alimentación, es decir, comer 3 veces al día con platillos bien estructurados. Observó a Quinn mientras se sentaba y se percató que su vientre comenzaba a notarse, no le importaba y siendo sincera pensaba que se veía lindo pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario por riesgo a herir los sentimientos de la otra.

-Gracias -Dijo tomando la taza entre manos y la rubia le sonrió en respuesta, después de darle un trago y disfrutar del sabor en su boca se decidió a hablar- Entonces ¿Qué querías decirme?

Quinn pensó en replicar, no quería hablar primero pero era algo infantil pelear por "quién habla primero"- Yo soy una o mejor dicho vengo de una religión distinta.

Rachel le sonrió- ¿Eso? A estas alturas creo eso no es algo nuevo.

Ambas se rieron, Quinn se puso seria de nuevo mientras dejaba la taza en la pequeña mesa, aún continuaban sentadas en la alfombra- Si, pero... Yo solo me debo enamoro una vez en mi vida... Por toda la vida

Rachel asintió- Lo sé, es algo …

- soy capaz de vivir si el amor de la otra no me corresponde... O puedo jamás encontrarlo –Rachel de nuevo asintió ante la confesión de la otra y Quinn se sintió un poco fuera de lugar casi como si Rachel ya lo supiera- si encuentro a mi "pareja" y ésta no me corresponde puedo vivir con otras parejas "sexuales"... Sé que suena promiscuo pero entiende que...

-Lo sé Quinn, no tienes que excusarte, sé que no tienes más alternativa -Rachel le sonrió para darle ánimo

Quinn se acomodó en su asiento-Si tenemos una niña... Es probable que tenga siga con la misma religión a la que mi padre nos unió

La castaña torció un poco la boca - Creí que sólo era por familia y la nuestra seria distinta

-Y lo sera... Pero eso es algo que no está a mi alcance

- ¿Y tendrá que pasar las mismas condiciones que tú?

Quinn sonrió- Lo dudo, si yo fuera o hubiera sido bautizada probablemente me hubiesen llevado a un convento al no estar con mi "pareja"... Me afecta en mi salud... Pero no me mata... Es muy probable de ser niña solo tenga el encanto de atraer a otro y en cuánto a su "pareja"... Bueno no estoy muy segura

Rachel lo pensó unos momentos- "te afecta en tu salud".. Eso dijiste... ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo encontraste? Como

-¿Tiene relevancia? -

-Por supuesto... Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada

-No quiero estar con nadie más que tú y nuestro hijo

Rachel sabía que esa no era precisamente su respuesta pero por el momento se quedó contenta con ella- Entonces... No veo el problema... Si es niña... Será hermosa

-¿Puedo preguntar si sabías lo que te acabo de decir? Y ¿Cómo?- Quinn ahora tomó un sorbo de chocolate.

-Eso... Mi ex novia... Ella... Marissa era parte de la misma religión que tu familia

Quinn formó una "O" con su boca antes de contestar- bien, creo que... Tú tenias algo que decir

Rachel asintió- se llamaba Marissa.. Llama, no está muerta, Ella y yo tuvimos una relación –Crooker maulló mientras se colocaba en las piernas de Quinn - No fue muy... Exitosa...

-¿Qué paso con ella? -Preguntó Quinn observando las facciones de la otra y rascando la parte trasera de la oreja del felino

-Ella... Era parte de esa religión ... Siempre fue muy... Libre...

-¿Libre?

-Bueno... Su herencia de familia siempre la traía muy... "inquieta"... -Rachel se acomodó, era evidente lo que quería dar a entender- Ella me había dicho sobre ... - Rachel -Interrumpió Quinn - No... Es cierto que siendo heredera religiosa no puedes evitar que los demás te miren pero no conlleva a que uno haga lo mismo... Disculpa, pero la herencia no es excusa... Te dije que suena promiscuo pero no es así... Yo tengo la herencia y jamás me he comportado incorrectamente... -ambas se mantuvieron calladas un momento- lo siento, por interrumpir, prosigue por favor.

Rachel parecía perdida en sus pensamientos pero asintió- Estuvimos cerca de un año juntas... En verdad me gustaba... -Tomó un respiro- incluso pensaba pedirle... Matrimonio, Yo realmente la quería pero eso para ella no fue suficiente -Quinn sintió una ola de molestia recorrer su cuerpo, aquella mujer desconocida pudo tenerlo todo de Su castaña, pero había una pieza faltante, algo que no le terminaba de encajar- ¿Porque terminaron?

- ¿Version larga? -Inquirió la castaña y Quinn se encogió de hombros- Bien, creo te contaré la larga y así podrás entender -Rachel dejó salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a relatar mientras las imágenes se acumulaban en su mente.

_**~Inicio FlashBack~**_

_-¿Entonces? ¿te animas? ¡Vamos Rach! Hace mucho que no vamos juntas a una fiesta -Britt le sonreía con todos los dientes- por favooooor_

-Me gustaría pero estará Vanessa y sabes cómo se pone Marissa con ella

_Brittany volteo los ojos- ¿Y qué? Disculpa Rachel pero no creí haberte dicho que "marichiiia" estaba invitada_

_Rachel la miró seriamente- por favor Btittany... No empieces, y respetala por favor_ _-Ante la respuesta Brittany dejó escapar un bufido y un "aja" sarcástico- en verdad_ _Britt, no quiero problemas con Marissa_

_-he ahí el detalle... Tú no tienes problemas con Marissa... Tú problema ES Marissa..._

_Rachel levantó una ceja con molestia- Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa temprano -Cerró la carpeta y la colocó a un lado del escritorio- Iré a casa, Marissa se llevara una grata sorpresa ¿Tú iras a la fiesta_?

-_Yeap -La ruboa comenzó a salir de la oficina- ¡Ohh! Te mandé unos chocolates que Santana trajo de su viaje con Noah, al parecer mi mejor amigo te trajo algo y bueno... El no pierde esperanzas contigo... De cualquier forma... Te aviso para que tu "encantadora" -expreso con tono sarcástico- pelirroja teñida... Britt se calló ante el gesto de desacuerdo de su amiga- No te pongas así... Sabes que puedes obtener esto cuando quieras... A Santana le encantaría compartir con su mejor amiga_

_- Ok, suficiente -Rachel se levantó_

_-Bueno, ya... Como te decía... Te aviso porque Los chocolates son para ti... Tu adorado tormento ya esta bastante subidita de peso cómo para ..._

_Rachel no quiso escuchar mas y se salio de su oficina en un 'dando un sonoro portaso, era muy molesto tener que escuchar a Brittany lanzando todo tipo de comentarios mal intencionados a su novia. No era un secreto que ninguno de sus amigos aprobaba su relación pero ella pensaba que no era necesario llegar a los apelativos degradantes. Abrió los ojos respirando el aroma de su departamento y justamente vio en la mesa una caja de chocolates. Pero ahí habia algo que no cuadraba, observó a su alrededor en silencio y estaba habitualmente desarreglado, Rachel gustaba del orden pero Marissa no y habia aprendido a convivir con ello, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la recámara e intento alejar con todas sus fuerzas los malos pensamientos pese a que ella conocía muy bien los ruidos que su novia hacía en la cama_.

_Se quedó estática en la sala, pensando si en verdad quería descubrir lo que había en su recámara, una oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, un ardor en la boca del estómago la determinó a ir a la habitación, caminó sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderían la fuerza, vio la puerta entre abierta y lentamente la empujó. En un segundo todo su mundo se derrumbó, comprobó lo que tanto temía y algo aún peor. Sobre la que era su novia estaba su supuesto buen y fiel amigo de cabellos negros. Sintió que la boca se le secaba y un ligero mareo, estuvo en esa posición hasta que los amantes se percataron de su presencia y se separaron con evidente nerviosismo_.

_**~Fin Flasback~**_

Ambas mujeres habían estado en silencio desde que la castaña terminara su relato. Rachel tenia la mirada perdida, sin ningún rastro de emoción y en contraste el rostro de Quinn había experimentado súbitos cambios de expresión, había permanecido en silencio sin poder estructurar algo coherente.

-Lo siento... Yo no sabía –Quinn no tenia ni idea del porqué se disculpaba pero sentía la necesidad

- No tienes porqué disculparte –Rachel esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Tú no tenias nada que ver

Quinn asintió- ¿Puedo saber qué paso después?

Hermione asintió- Ella y yo terminamos... Soy una estúpida... ¿Sabes? Ella ya lo había hecho antes... Siempre me decía que era su herencia ... Y yo de estúpida le creí -La castaña luchaba por mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos- Yo sabía que no era la primera vez... Yo veía en su rostro el engaño, lo olía en su cuerpo... Esa no fue la primera vez...

-Pero fue la última –Quinn se acercó a ella y abrazó para después darle un beso en la mejilla- y eso es lo que importa... Que esa mujer no va a volver a jugar contigo

Rachel sonrió, era su única pequeña victoria en su tormentosa relación- No sé que me dio valor ese día, quizás era porque lo vi, quizás porque era mi cama, quizás porque era mi amigo ¡Joder! Era mi amigo! ¡Mi amigo! -Su voz se quebro y Sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos

Quinn la abrazó aún más fuerte y besó su frente- Está bien, está bien -estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, únicamente abrazadas escuchando la respiración de la otra.

Rachel se separó - Perdí toda comunicación con Noah y con Ella... Estaba muy herida... -Rachel dio un hondo suspiro- pero... -Se acomodó en su lugar- Me siento mejor... ¿Sabes? Pase todos estos meses sufriendo por eso... Llorando casi a diario... Lamentándome por lo que pude haber hecho y... La verdad es que yo no tuve nada que ver... Ellos son los malos...

Quinn sonrió, podía ver que la castaña hablaba en serio, había cierto dolor en sus ojos pero no rencor, ni rabia u odio. Estaba dolida, era cierto, una traición siempre duele pero lo había superado- Me alegro que lo estés superando

Rachel asintió con mejor ánimo- Si, además -La castaña esbozo una gran sonrisa- Vamos a ser madres -Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Quinn no pudo ni quiso evitar la oleada de felicidad y calor que recorrió su cuerpo y asintió- quiero dejarte claro que... Rachel tú... Me gustas... Mucho –Quinn no se atrevía a mirar a la castaña- y yo... Sé que es un tanto... Tonto a estas alturas y... No sé... Simplemente

Rachel sostuvo la quijada de Quinn y la obligó a levantar la mirada, siempre creyó que el hecho de que una persona se declarara era muy lindo y halagador, pero que Quinn le estuviera confesando que le gustaba y con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas era otro nivel, había algo en su interior que burbujeaba alegría y la hacía sentir sobrenaturalmente feliz- Tú también me gustas Quinn... -No meditó sobre sus palabras, simplemente fue lo primero que salió de su boca y una revelación que a ella misma le sorprendió - Sé qué no iniciamos en las mejores condiciones y que no tenemos una situación muy normal... Pero eres una mujer muy valiosa y encantadora... -Sintió sus mejillas arder- También me gustas... –Quinn se mordió el labio y la castaña sintió un cosquilleo, se acercó a Quinn y la besó brevemente en los labios- Yo también creo que es un tanto extraño dado la situación... Embarazosa... -Ambas se permitieron reír y relajarse- Pero creo que realmente podemos hacer esto funcionar...

A esas alturas Quinn sonreía tanto que las mejillas le dolían pero poco le importaba- ¿Cómo pareja? -y Rachel asintió a modo de respuesta- Quiero que sepas... Que yo jamás te dañaría... Estoy completamente comprometida... a mi no me interesa nadie más... –Quinn quería decirle que en verdad no era un "Gusto", sino que estaba enamorada y que era la única a la que amaba y amaría, pero al pensarlo creyó que era demasiado para la otra

Rachel sonrió porque confiaba en las palabras de la otra, había algo que le decía que Quinn era sincera. Se acercó y le besó los labios tiernamente, Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro en medio del beso y tomó la cabeza de la otra entre sus manos para profundizar el beso, Rachel se inclinó un poco más y pudo tomar la cintura de Quinn para atraerla hacia si, sentía el aliento caliente de la otra, la rubia sintió cómo le apretaba casi dolorosamente la espalda para pegarla aún más, abrió la boca sospechando las intenciones de la otra y de inmediato sintió la húmeda y caliente lengua de Rachel sobre la suya, acariciándole, luchando por el control, la castaña se inclinó y con cuidado recostó a Quinn sobre su espalda, rompió el beso tan solo un instante para morderle el labio inferior a Quinn antes de volver a encontrar sus lenguas.

Era una sensación increíble, nunca había sentido labios tan suaves y ese aliento a menta estaba acabando con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, se separó de la rubia para pedir aprobación y cuándo sus ojos se encontraron pudo ver deseo en ellos, lujuria contenida y esa fue toda la aprobación necesaria. Se colocó sobre Quinn acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, sintió como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse, su piel se erizo al sentir las manos de Quinn por debajo de su blusa, tocando su espalda. La castaña se separó para comenzar a desprenderse de la ropa y lo peor, que jamás pudo haber imaginado, sucedió... Alguien tocó la puerta. Ambas mujeres dejaron salir un suspiro de indignación, Rachel se recostó a lado de Quinn, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, maldiciendo a su suerte, la puerta de nuevo sonó y vio a Quinn levantarse de la alfombra y dirigirse a la puerta, Rachel se levantó y se sentó en el sillón.

Quinn abrió la puerta con poco entusiasmo y una larga cabellera rubia apareció- Buenas noches Quinn -la chica López Pierce asentó un beso en la mejilla de la otra, Quinn se cubría la boca con la mano- ¡Rachel! -Brittany entró al apartamento y se dirigió a su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Brittany -El tono de voz de la castaña notaba ligero resentimiento- ¿Sabes qué hora es? Probablemente más de media noche

Brittany iba a hablar pero ladeo un poco la cabeza y observó detenidamente a su amiga, después, cómo si algo la hubiese abofeteado se giró a ver a Quinn r que tenia las mejillas coloradas y los labios ligeramente hinchados, de nuevo miró a su amiga y sonrió maliciosamente- Ohh... -Dijo aún con su sonrisa y Rachel negó con la cabeza- No tardaré, yo sólo quería decirte algo y después... Pueden seguir dónde estaban

-Yo me retiro – Quinn se acercó a Brittany y la besó en la mejilla, seguidamente se giró a Rachel y le dio un leve beso en los labios- Estás en tu casa Brittany, con su permiso me retiro, Buenas noches.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y vio alejarse a Quinn, no tuvo necesidad de ver a Britt para saber que la rubia la observaba intensamente y con su sonrisa traviesa en la cara- No es lo que tú piensas -Dijo intentando convercerse a si misma

-Estoy segura de eso -Aclaro la rubia- En todo caso, eso lo debatimos luego... Tengo algo que decirte –Brittany hizo una pausa y Rachel la animó con la cabeza a seguir- Rachel... Estoy... ¡Embarazada!

Rachel sintió su quijada caer al piso y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, ambas reían bastante mientras se mantenían unidas- ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Dios! ¡Muchas Felicidades! -Por fin se separaron y ambas chicas sonreían

-Gracias -Dijo Brittany mientras se sentaba- Estoy muy... Emocionada ¡Embarazada! -Britt río soñadoramente

-Disculpa mi intromisión - Quinn se acerco a Brittany y la abrazo- No pude evitar escuchar sus gritos... ¡Muchas Felicidades! – Quinn la abrazo de nuevo- Ahora si las dejo a solas

-No, por favor quédate -Pidió Brittany- a mi no me importa y estoy segura que Rachel está encantada

Rachel sonrió y le extendió la mano a Quinn para que se sentara a su lado- ¿y Santana? ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó la castaña

Brittany se mordió el labio con nervisismo- Aún no lo sabe

Quinn abrió los ojos- Creo deberías decirle

-Lo haré, lo haré... Mañana... Quiero prepararle una cena o algo así...

Quinn sonrió con evidente entusiasmo- ¡Oh! Qué encantador... Podrías hacer una cena y al final darle un regalo que diga "la mejor mamá" o algo así... ¡Oh! Y quizás - Quinn se quedo callada antes las miradas y sonrisas- lo siento

Brittany negó con la cabeza- No, es encantador y es una buena idea -la rubia le sonrió a la castaña- quizás podrías ir a mi casa y ayudarme con los preparativos, mañana no pienso ir al hospital y quizás puedas pasarte por nuestro departamento y apoyarme un poco... Por lo que me ha dicho Rach eres muy buena con decoración y cocinas exquisito

Quinn se sonrojo por el cumplido indirecto de su "casi" esposa- si, creo si podría

Brittany dio un brinco de alegría- Genial... Es buena la convivencia... Después de todo nuestros hijos jugaran juntos ¿Cierto?

- ¡Claro! -se apresuró a decir la castaña y Quinn la miró sorprendida por el entusiasmo- casi como hermanos

* * *

><p>Rachel sentía una enorme migraña avecinarse, hojeaba una y otra vez las tres hojas de enfrente, las miraba detenidamente intentando hallar la diferencia, la puerta se abrió y Brittany entró- ¿Problemas?<p>

Rachel le mostró las tres hojas que la traían trastornada- ¿Diferencia?

Brittany se encogió de hombros- ¿Para qué?

- Las copas... -Dijo antes de darle un último vistazo- Mi papá me mandó tres "modelos" para escoger... Simplemente son iguales...

La rubia se rió- Háblalo con Quinn -Habían pasado un par de días desde que Brittany y Quinn compaginarán. Rachel metió las tres hojas en su bolso y comenzó a guardar sus cosas- ¿A dónde vas? –Brittany observó el reloj y aún era temprano

-Iré a buscar a Quinn al trabajo y la llevaré a cenar -La castaña se levantó - abrieron un buen lugar de pasta, o eso me dijo Ani de la recepción y bueno... Quinn ama la pasta... Creo le gustará, igual y podemos hablar de las copas... Ella sabrá que hacer -La castaña se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su amiga y su enorme sonrisa.

-Esta buena ¿Verdad? -Preguntó la rubia riendo- Me refiero a la situación entre ustedes

Rachel dejó salir un suspiro- Si, ella realmente... Me agrada... Me gusta... y ¿Porqué no llevar las cosas a otro nivel? Después de todo nos vamos a casar y a ser madres –Brittany le sonrió y asintió- bueno, me retiro. Hablamos mañana ¿Vale?

Brittany se levantó y dirigió a la puerta- No olvides que Santana y yo les tenemos una comida dentro de dos semanas, antes de la boda

Rachel asintió- Aunque quisiera olvidarlo no me dejarías, Hasta mañana.

Y con un leve sonido abandonó el hospital, parqueo el auto y observó a su alrededor las oficinas del ministerio, mucha gente pasaba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella conocía muy bien la ubicación de cada departamento del ministerio así que le fue fácil ubicarse, con nerviosismo se dirigió a las oficinas dónde debería estar Quinn. al llegar habían varios escritorios y algunas otras puertas- Disculpa -Dijo a una mujer morena que no despegaba la vista de sus documentos- ¿Quinn Fabray? Podría decirme

-Enfrente, tercera puerta -Interrumpió la mujer

-Gracias -Dijo y se dirigió a dónde le habían indicado, había una chica en el escritorio tomando un poco de café y redactando algun documento - Disculpa -Se aventuró a decir, la chica levantó una ceja sin despegar la vista de su documento- Busco a Quinn Fabray

La muchacha levantó su vista y se sobresalto, el café le salpicó en el traje- oh ¡Señorita Berry! -A la mujer parecía no importarle la mancha en su ropa- es decir... Señora... Bueno... Próxima...

Rachel cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja- Disculpa... Busco a Quinn

-Si, si... -la mujer se levantó y señaló la puerta a su derecha- Pase

Rachel pensó en sugerir que debía anunciarla pero le incomodaba estar con esa mujer, así que agradeció y caminó hacia su destino, abrió la puerta con cuidado y apenas entrar pudo sentir el aroma de Quinn. La rubia no despejó la vista de la carpeta que leía, Rachel comenzó a pensar que debía de ser un requisito no levantar la vista de los documentos para trabajar en el ministerio. Quinn no se habia percatado siquiera de su presencia. La castaña se sacudió el pelo y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Tienes el repor... – Quinn al fin alzó la vista y sus facciones cambiaron- ¿Rachel? -La mujer sonrió y la castaña le devolvió el gesto mientras se acercaba a ella, Quinn se levantó de su lugar para encontrarse con ella. Rachel le tomó por la cintura y unió sus labios, la rubia se aferró a su cuello, segundos después se separaron ambas sonrientes- Que agradable sorpresa

-Quería invitarte a comer -Rachel sonrió- Pasta

A Quinn le brillaron los ojos por el gesto- Ok, dame un minuto y nos vamos

Rachel asintió y se fue a sentar al sillón, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aroma de esa oficina, el aroma de Quinn impregnado en cada cosa que ahí había. En tiempo récord la rubia estaba lista y dispuesta. Salieron de la oficina de Quinn y aparcaron justo en la puerta del local, la verdad era que Rachel había pasado desde el inicio del día averiguando acerca del lugar, le daba mucha ilusión llevar a Quinn. Apenas entrar el olor a tomate y especias les abrió el apetito. Eligieron una mesa con vista hacia la calle y ordenaron.

-Muy bonito -Declaró la rubia

Hermione asintió- Me lo recomendó Marcela, una amiga -Rachel se sobresalto cuando recordó que habia cambiado la versión "original" de la historia, dio un sorbo a su copa de agua y de nuevo se sobresalto.

Quinn la observaba muy divertida, era la segunda vez que saltaba y le causaba gracia ver el estado de nerviosismo de Rachel- ¿Pasa algo? -Vio que su acompañante sacaba un par de hojas y se las mostraba- ¿Copas de brindis?

Rachel le sonrió, Quinn era muy perspicaz- Mi padre me las envío... Se supone debería escoger una pero no encuentro la diferencia

A Quinn le pareció hermosa la declaración y tomo las hojas entre sus manos- Mira -Se lo mostró a Rachel- la 027 es de longitud mas pequeña y un acabado mas simple, algo hosco -Rachel abrió los ojos al fin darse cuenta- la 03 tiene en el borde un ligero, muy ligero decorado de oro, casi no se ve pero en al especificación dice "D: Fr/Dor" -Rachel levanto la ceja, habia visto las letras pero no pensó que tuvieran significados.- "Decorado: en Franjas Doradas" eso significa y éste último... Es mas una copa de vino por el ancho, creo tu madre se confundió aquí, o esa es mi opinión

Rachel se giró a ver su copa de agua- Para mi que todas eran iguales, siempre que sean de vidrio eran copas...

Quinn rió- Si, en realidad no es nada... "especial"... Pero... No sé

-creo que la segunda está bien -Rachel tomó la hoja- ¿y tú?

Quinn asintió- Después de todo será pocos invitados, mi madre hizo que mi padre recortara la lista de invitados

- La de mi familia solo son mis padres, dos primas y mi abuela

En breve los platillos llegaron y siguieron conversando del tema de la boda, todo era muy privado y pequeño. Quinn se reía muy seguido por los comentarios de la castaña, estaba poniendo esfuerzo en ser graciosa.

-¿Regresaras a la oficina? -Preguntó Quinn observando su reloj

Hermione negó- Creo iré al departamento ¿Que hay de ti?

- También, es un poco tarde. ¿entonces vamos juntas?

Rachel se rió y asintió, abrió amablemente la puerta para que Quinn saliera, estuvo a punto de avanzar pero una cabellera negra se quedo justo en el umbral. La castaña sintió su boca secarse al encontrarse de frente con aquella persona que tanto había evitado y que inevitablemente ahora el destino los ponía en el mismo lugar

Quinn se notaba un poco nerviosa- Oh -Dijo al ver la cara de ambas personas

-Rachel

La castaña tomó un respiro- Noah… Que gusto verte -Él chico no supo que responder y únicamente se limitó a asentir- Me gustaría hablar en otro momento contigo –Rachel miró a Quinn y tomó su mano- pero ahora tengo otros asuntos - El chico miró a Quinn interrogante- Con permiso

Rachel no espero respuesta y caminó hacia afuera, tomó la mano de Quinn y desaparecieron.

Desde la llegada al departamento Rachel había estado ligeramente callada, habían hablado de ir de compras, un poco de trabajo pero nada del repentino encuentro. Quinn se terminó de cepillar los dientes y avanzó al cuarto dónde la castaña leía en la cama- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Preguntó mientras se deslizaba por las sábanas en busca de su acompañante.

Rachel cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa, abrazando a Quinn - No creo que haya mucho de que hablar

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que dijiste no es verdad? Acerca de perdonarlo – Quinn deslizaba su dedo por la clavícula de la castaña

Rachel sentía cosquillas por la acción de la rubia- No, es verdad, si lo hubiese visto unos meses antes lo hubiese golpeado... Es solo que me sorprendió... Eso es todo... Si te confieso algo... Me dieron muchas ganas de hablar con él -Rachel cerró los ojos al sentir que Quinn le besaba la quijada

-Entonces deberías hacerlo -Susurró - Habla mañana con él

Rachel asintió incapaz de responder y se giró para besar a Quinn en los labios mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, desvío su atención y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia

-Yo te puedo confesar que me gusta mucho eso -Dijo entre suspiros la rubia y Rachel comenzó a morder ligeramente el cuello.

Quinn se separó y besó los labios de la otra, llegó a su cuello y subió para jugar, lamer y mordisquear su oreja, Rachel estaba jadeando- Yo te confieso que podría dártelo las veces que me lo permitieses

Quinn se separó y sonrió, sus ojos brillaron un momento, besó una vez más a Rachel, sus lenguas se encontraron y al separarse jaló levemente el labio inferior de la castaña, sonrió de nuevo- Yo te confieso que bien recibiría lo que tu quisieras -El tono de la rubia no dejaba lugar a dudas, se giró dándole la espalda a la castaña y haciendo un especial énfasis en pegar su trasero contra las caderas de Rachel, tomo el brazo de la otra y lo llevo hasta su pecho- lo que quisieses

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Capítulo ya falta poco para unas breves vacaciones y actualizare más seguido gracias mil gracia por sus comentarios espero recibir más…<strong>**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptación…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: **_

_**Renaceres**_

Rachel besó el hombro de Quinn, se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción y la rubia echó un suspiro, la castaña coló su mano por debajo de la blusa de la otra y rozó su vientre con la yema de sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, Si no había mal interpretado Quinn le había dado luz verde para intimar y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer- Quinn –Rachel besó la parte trasera del cuello de la rubia- ¿Te arrepentirás de esto mañana? -Preguntó casi implorando por una negativa.

Quinn tomó la mano de la castaña y la posicionó sobre su trasero, Rachel apretó- Ni al amanecer ni después -Confesó.

Con mayor valor, metió su mano por debajo del pequeño short de Quinn y jugó con el elástico de la ropa interior. Sacó su mano y la deslizó por la cintura de la rubia, levantó ligeramente la blusa y besó la oreja de Quinn - Necesito esto afuera -Rachel tiró de la blusa de Quinn y la rubia se levantó ligeramente para permitir que se la quitara, Rachel se removió en la cama y comenzó a descender por la espalda de la rubia, beso sus hombros y bajó, desabrochó el sostén y besó la piel expuesta, continuó bajando por la columna hasta llegar al coxis, pasó su lengua, echó un vistazo a la rubia antes de comenzar a bajar el short, podía ver como la respiración de la otra se hacía más agitada, metió sus dedos por el elástico de la ropa interior roja de la rubia, Quinn se levantó para facilitarlo.

Rachel suspiró y tragó saliva con dificultad al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, comenzó besando los muslos y comenzó a subir, tomó los glúteos de la rubia entre sus manos y los apretó, lamió uno de ellos para después morderlo. Paso su lengua por toda la espalda de la rubia, su piel era muy suave. Se despojó de su propia ropa en poco tiempo, haciendo relucir su miembro ya erecto, se acostó junto a Quinn nuevamente y pegó su, ahora desnudo, cuerpo contra la espalda de la rubia.

Quinn dejó escapar un gemido al sentir el miembro palpitante de Rachel y apretó la almohada con fuerza- ¿Tú tampoco? -Preguntó la rubia con voz temblorosa- Te arrepentirás -aclaró

-No podría arrepentirme nunca de esto -Declaró una voz a su lado, sintió la mano calurosa de la castaña aprisionar su pecho, pellizcar su pezón, la rubia restregó su cuerpo contra Rachel en busca de más contacto, podía sentir los pechos de la otra sobre su espalda, la castaña también comenzó a moverse. Sintió la húmeda lengua de la castaña acariciar la parte trasera de su oreja, sintió el aliento caliente contra su cabeza y le erizó, Rachel comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamerlo. La rubia tomó la mano de la otra y la deslizó por debajo de su vientre, guiándola hacia su centro. Rachel retiró su mano y apretó un glúteo de Quinn antes de deslizar su mano entre ellos-Levanta -Pidió la castaña y Quinn levantó su pierna dándole acceso.

Quinn soltó un gemido al sentir su clítoris siendo estimulado, Rachel mordía la parte de atrás de su espalda, por debajo de su cuello, Quinn tomó sus propios pechos entre manos y comenzó a masajearlos. Debido a la humedad un dedo de Rachel se deslizó y penetró a la rubia, Quinn se mordió el labio y un gemido salió, otro dedo se sumó y comenzaron a penetrarla a una velocidad regular, Quinn comenzó a pellizcar con mayor fuerza sus pechos. Rache retiro los dedos de la intimidad de Quinn y acomodo su miembro en la entrada penetrándola despacio hasta estar completamente dentro de la rubia, Rachel aumentó la velocidad y con su propia pierna levantó la de Quinn, ocasionando que se abriera un poco más, escuchó a Quinn soltar mayores jadeos, puso un poco mas de fuerza a la penetración. La rubia dejo escapar un grito y la castaña sintió como las paredes de Quinn se contraían, abandono la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia.

Quinn sintió que Rachel salía de ella y se giro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, primero débilmente después con más pasión, abrió su boca y dejó pasar la lengua de la castaña para jugar con la propia, Quinn pasó una de sus manos por sobre la otra y le arañó la espalda, bajo su mano y se aferró al miembro de la castaña - Me gusta esto- Declaró entre besos antes de darle otro buen apretón y empezar a masturbar a la castaña, se colocó sobre Rachel y con la punta de la lengua rozó uno de sus pezones, Rachel dio un pequeño brincó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Quinn empezó a mover mas rápido la mano y cuando sintió que Rachel ya estaba por llegar Soltó el miembro de la castaña y la besó, se separó y acomodo el pene de la morena en su entrada para bajar lentamente por el, sintiendo como se mesclaban sus fluidos. Gemidos incontrolados se escuchaban por toda la habitación Rachel se incorporó y besó el pecho y mordió el pezón de la rubia, sus manos continuaron la labor de impulsar las caderas de la rubia, acarició los muslos e invirtió posiciones quedando ella encima de Quinn, quién se encontraba aferrada a la sábana e intentando ahogar varios gemidos. Rachel, aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones haciendo sollozar a la rubia de tanto placer, con cuidado le dio pequeñas mordidas por el cuello sabiendo que dejarían marcas- Rach... -Jadeo la Rubia con voz entrecortada.

Quinn se sujetaba a los brazos de la castaña quien no quería detenerse ni un instante los jadeos que escapaban de su boca le daban señales que Pronto terminaría y llegara a su tan ansiado orgasmo. Decidida a terminar su labor la castaña comenzó a succionar el pezón de la rubia mientras la penetraba y llegar hasta lo más profundo tocando dentro de la intimidad el punto que volvía loca a la rubia, repitió la acción varias veces hasta sentir como la rubia llegaba a su orgasmo y ella igual depositando su semen dentro de la intimidad de Quinn, dejó de moverse y se mantuvo un momento ahí, pero su boca con un ritmo muy lento beso los labios de la rubia. Al fin sintió a la otra relajarse y se retiró, se levantó de su posición y se acercó a besar el cuello de la rubia esperando que su respiración se normalizara.

Rachel rodeó a Quinn con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su boca, estaba sonriendo- Wow -Sonrió nuevamente- Quinn... Eres increíble

La rubia sonrió mientras la abrazaba, su cuerpo estaba sudado y algo cansado, sintió que la castaña la abrazaba y besaba su frente, comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo su brazo. El sueño pronto la dominó.

Rachel se levantó de buen ánimo, no necesito del despertador para levantarse, se levantó por la falta de calor a su lado, observó a su derecha y la rubia ya no estaba, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina y envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana salió del cuarto parándose en el marco de la puerta observando a Quinn en su pequeña bata terminar de hacer jugo.

-Buenos días -Dijo la castaña sonriéndole

Quinn se giró y se echó el cabello hacía atrás con una sonrisa- Días -Respondió únicamente, inicialmente había temido por la reacción de la castaña pero ahora estaba segura que su relación había avanzado- Deberías ducharte

Rachel asintió y sonrió- Si, eso haré -Soltó la sábana dejándola caer al piso y mostrando su desnudez, Quinn sonrió y se mordió el labio al ver el pene semierecto de la castaña- Me voy a bañar -Rachel dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta- Eres bienvenida -Dijo desde el baño

Quinn se cubrió la cara mientras sonreía, mordió su dedo índice antes de seguir el mismo camino de la castaña.

* * *

><p>Rachel no pudo contener la risa y mordió su lápiz para intentar disimular pero varios de sus compañeros la miraban desaprobatoriamente.<p>

El hombre de pie se aclaró la garganta- Bien compañeros, si todos están de acuerdo con la aprobación presupuestal damos por terminada la sesión -Todos cerraron sus carpetas, Rachel tomó el pequeño frasco de agua y le dio un sorbo

-Buena mañana -Brittany se posicionó a su lado- a Gómez no le ha dado ni la mas mínima de gracia que estuvieras riéndote toda la reunión

-Su problema -Rachel le sonrió a su amiga y caminó a la salida

-¿Su problema? ¿Recuerdas que es él quién dice si se aprueba tu propuesta experimental?

-Es un bastardo... No la aprobara ni siquiera si le pagara... porque me odia... Desde que entre -Rachel se encogió de hombros- Así que ¡Que le den! - hizo un movimiento obsceno con su mano y se soltó nuevamente a reír.

Brittany la miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar reír- Tú traes algo, ni un payaso hubiese podido reírse en esa reunión tan aburrida y para ti parecía un programa de comedia -Brittany la jaló del brazo y la metió a un armario- y me vas a contar ¡con detalle!

Rachel se colgó del cuello de Britt seductoramente- Brittany... -La rubia se sonrojo- No tienes que utilizar la fuerza... Puedes pedirlo... Aunque si te gusta rudo

Brittany se separó muy sonrojada y Rachel soltó una carcajada- Graciosa –la rubia abrió el armario para que salieran, Rachel se sostenía el estómago- Vamos Berry Risitas -Caminaron un tramo más, la castaña aun riendo- ¿Me vas a contar?

Rachel puso su dedo sobre su barbilla- Quizás

-Creo te has drogado -Britt la observó- y te fumaste marihuana

Rachel se rió ante la ocurrencia y entró a la oficina de Britt- Las cosas entre Quinn y yo están bien -Britt abrió la boca con una sonrisa- Si -confirmó la castaña- Así de bien

Brittany casi salta de la alegría, sabía que lo que a su amiga le pasaba era más que una buena sesión de sexo, el sexo relajaba y desestresaba, pero lo que Rachel tenia era autentica felicidad- Felicidades Sra. Fabray

Rachel se rio- Aun no hemos decidido eso

-Ella es mayor que tu -Dedujo la rubia- Además sea cuál sea lo que decidan será perfecto.

- Si, Quinn hace las cosas... Perfectas... -Rachel echó su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa

Brittany sonrió, su amiga estaba enamorada y ni cuenta se había dado, aún no era el momento de dárselo a conocer, Rachel le temía a enamorarse y si se encontraba con que lo había hecho era probable que huyera, era mejor dejarla disfrutar del sentimiento y que ella lo descubriera y así pudiera comparar las ventajas del sentimiento- Si, la rubia tiene bastantes cualidades

Rachel permaneció en su lugar y posición- Creo que... Después de todo... Tener un hijo con ella es una muy buena decisión, ella es muy amorosa ¿Sabes? Crooker la ama... ¡Totalmente!... Le encanta que le rasque la oreja... Y no lo culpo, las manos de Quinn son muy suaves ¡y que no te engañe! No, no, no, que su lindo manicure y sus uñas perfectamente recortadas no te engañen... Ella cocina de todo y también limpia... Estoy encantada de sus HotCakes... Son suaves... ¡como su pelo! Su pelo es muy suave y huele rico... ¡Dios! Su olor... No sé y no me preguntes cómo le hace pero siempre huele rico... A menta... Siempre... Cómo... La pasta... ¡Oh! Solo que tiene la manía de colocar mi cepillo siempre en la misma posición, perpendicular a la pasta y ¡La pasta! La pasta siempre debe ser aplastada desde abajo, admiro eso... Le da una apariencia más estética... ¡La pasta! Ella ama la pasta, ya sabes, el spaghetti, los tallarines y adora el fettuccine... Creo yo también lo amo...

Brittany intentaba procesar la información y los continuos cambios de tema de Rachel, todos con el único factor común: Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba cocinando un poco de pavo para la cena, hacía varias horas que había llegado, miró el reloj, Rachel aún no llegaba, le había informado que llegaría hasta la noche probablemente porque tenía una reunión, pero le prometió llegar a cenar y la rubia creía en ella. Cerró la olla que contenía al pavo y se dedicó a desinfectar un poco de lechuga. Escuchó Un sonido proveniente de la sala, no se giró a ver pero sonrió.<p>

-Buenas noches -Rachel la abrazó desde atrás pegándola a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en el cuello, pegó sus mejillas y aspiró el olor- Huele bien

-Espero que tengas hambre -Dijo Quinn acariciando a la castaña

Rachel la giro para que quedara frente a ella- me refería a ti -La castaña la tomó de la cintura y besó en los labios, se separó y sonrió- y cuándo es de ti, siempre tengo hambre

Quinn se rio- Primero tendrás que probar la cena y después veremos -Se giró de nuevo- Solo falta poner la mesa, cámbiate y lava las manos, en unos minutos estará.

-Mejor pongo la mesa, me cambio y lavo las manos, acto seguido: cenamos -Sin esperar aprobación comenzó a poner la mesa.

Quinn sonrió y siguió en su labor, desde su primer encuentro sexual habían pasado dos semanas. Las dos mejores semanas de su relación, Rachel era atenta y cariñosa, los gestos y expresiones de amor eran bastante regulares. Sus encuentros sexuales también eran regulares, Quinn temía un poco porque sabía que su físico comenzaba a cambiar, alguno de sus conocidos le había hecho el comentario de su aumento de peso. Afortunadamente sus antojos y mareos habían disminuido. Comenzó a servir la cena en sus respectivos platos y se sentó a esperar que Rachel regresara. La castaña salió de la recámara y sonrió, se sentó y dio el primer bocado- Tienes un don -Dijo la castaña haciendo alusión a la comida. Quinn la observó y río ante el comentario.

* * *

><p>Rachel abotonaba su blusa blanca de magas largas, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación dando rápidos vistazos por el tocador- ¿Dónde? -Rachel abrió varios cajones sin hallar lo que buscaba.<p>

Quinn entró a la habitación, con un labial en mano y le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso- Amor... –Quinn abrió una caja- Tu reloj -Sacó el accesorio de color plata y se lo colocó a Rachel en la mano.

La castaña se sonrojo y rio- Gracias... Me estaba volviendo loca -Rachel abrazó a la rubia - ¿Estás listas?

-Si ¿Nos vamos? -Inquirió la rubia. La castaña asintió y entrelazo las manos para segundos después dirigirse a la casa de Santana Y Brittany

La Rubia más alta corrió a abrazar a su amiga- ¡Pensé que no venían! -Brittany abrazó a la rubia- Hola Quinn

La rubia sonrió- Buenas tardes Brittany

-Mira, por ahí está Kitty, sé que se llevan bien -Brittany tomó del brazo a Rachel- Yo te la tengo que robar un minutito.

Quinn sonrió- Voy a ver a Kitty- Rachel asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Quinn

-¿Qué tal los nervios? ¿Lista para contraer nupcias? -Preguntó Brittany

Rachel asintió- No creo que tenga nervios, lo único que cambiara entre Quinn y yo es que firmaremos un papel que diga que estamos juntas... Porque ya vivimos juntas, dormimos juntas y ya hay una pequeña Quinn en camino.

Britt se rio- ¿Ya tiene nombre?

Rachel negó- era un decir, aún no sabemos ni su sexo así que es precipitado empezar con nombres -Rachel observó como Quinn platicaba animadamente con Kitty- Lo único que me preocupa es la reacción de la prensa... Nos van a comer vivas... No la van a dejar respirar en cuánto se enteren.

Brittany asintió- Me temo que con eso no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo esperar a que la bomba explote- ¿Entonces mañana a las 4?

Rachel asintió- Quinn dormirá hoy en casa de su madre -La castaña se rio- Según su madre es para... Mantenerla pura el ultimo día -Ambas se rieron- Es algo... Gracioso... Cosas de su madre.

Rachel tomó una copa y le ofreció una a su amiga que contenía jugo, Brittany observó cómo Santana asaba carne y reía con Kurt, la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro. El día anterior había ido a comprar carne al supermercado y se había encontrado con el ex-amor de Rachel, la falsa pelirroja estaba de la mano con una mujer desconocida, Brittany se había ocultado entre los cereales, no porque tuviera miedo de encararla sino porque tenía pavor de darle a aquella mujer una excusa para buscar a Rachel pues actualmente su amiga estaba felizmente en una relación con la Rubia de ojos verdes. Observó que Rachel miraba a Quinn con una sonrisa, incluso podría decir que le brillaba la mirada, la ojiazul dudó un momento si decirle a su amiga del encuentro del día anterior.

-Voy con Quinn -Declaro Rachel sonriendo y se alejó de su amiga

Brittany suspiró, su amiga había superado a "Maariiissaa" pero dudaba de la fortaleza de su amiga para tratar el tema. Se tomó el resto de su bebida de un trago y caminó hacia la futura madre de su hijo, ya habría tiempo de tratar el tema con su amiga, debía dejarla disfrutar.

* * *

><p>-Rachel -Gritó Leroy- No querrás estar ebria en tu boda, hazme el favor de devolver esa copa -La castaña miró a su amiga suplicante pero la rubia más alta se encogió de hombros<p>

Rachel observó de nuevo el reloj- Es tarde... Debería estar aquí -le susurró a Brittany

-Aún faltan 10 minutos para la hora

-Ella siempre llega 15 min antes de la hora... Debió estar aquí hace 5 min –Rachel intentó tocar de nuevo la copa de licor pero su padre le pegó un manotazo y negó con la cabeza, dejó salir un bufido y observó a su gato que se paseaba por el jardín- incluso Crooker está inquieto

Brittany se rio- El pobre tiene un esmoquin que debe picar como un grano en el trasero -Declaró la rubia antes de echarse a reír al ver al gato- No puedo creer que "Crooki" -dijo usando un tono burlón- se haya dejado poner eso, Quinn tiene sus mañas -Observó a su amiga tensarse ante el nombre- Mira... Llevas viviendo con ella varios meses ¿En verdad crees que no vendría a casarse? Debes admitir que es un miedo tonto

Rachel cerró los ojos- Lo siento... Es que... Lo siento -Tomó un gran respiro- Ayer por primera vez no dormí con ella... Ayer no dormí -Confesó- ... Es... Extraño... La manera en que la necesito para dormir... La manera en la que me he adaptado a ella... No lo entiendo... Yo...

-Estás enamorada -Soltó la rubia y Rachel se giró a verla asustada- No tienes que temer... Lo has experimentado, una noche sin ella y ¿cómo es?

-Terrible -Contestó con la mirada perdida

-Sí, terrible estar sin ella... ¿Y con ella? ¿Cómo te sientes cuándo estas con ella? -Brittany vio a su amiga sonreír- Eso pensé

-Britt... Tú sabes muy bien que... No puedo... Tengo miedo

Brittany miró a su amiga con su sencillo vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, zapatos plateados y el cabello recogido, apenas maquillada y con un labial rojo- Sé que te es fácil confiar... Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero mira -Brittany señaló detrás de Rachel y la castaña se giró. Quinn había llegado, estaba saludando a unos familiares, la castaña sintió su corazón latir con fuerza- Te tienes que arriesgar... Porque eso que estás sintiendo vale la pena... Mírala -Rachel no había quitado la vista a Quinn pero escuchaba a su amiga- ¿Crees que ella te pueda defraudar? ¿Confías en ella?

Rachel asintió pero un miedo la recorrió -También confíe en Marissa

-Eso es lo mejor... Ella no es Marissa -Brittany sintió molestia, era de las únicas veces que decía el nombre correctamente pero la ocasión lo requería, tomó una copa y se la entregó a la castaña- ¿Estas dispuesta a intentar ser feliz?

Rachel tomó un gran suspiro y tomó la copa entre sus manos, tomó un trago de vino y se lo devolvió a su amiga, se giró a ver a la rubia y la abrazo- Gracias -Le susurró y se alejó, caminó con un poco de temor hacia Quinn, la rubia al fin se percató de su presencia y sonrió, estaba vestida de blanco, un vestido entallado arriba de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón blancos y el cabello ondulado suelto con un adorno a un costado. Ligeramente maquillada y con los labios rosas. Los invitados que rodeaban a Quinn se quedaron callados y observaron a Rachel avanzar hacia ella.

-Te ves hermosa -Dijo Rachel y tomó del brazo a la rubia

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa- Lo mismo opino de ti... No... Tú estás divina

-Hermosa gana a divina -Ambas se rieron- ¿Estás segura?

Quinn miró a la gente a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar del brazo de la castaña- absolutamente pero entiendo si tú no

Rachel negó- Estoy segura

- ¡Rachel! ¡Quinn! -Gritó el padre de Rachel- Es hora

- Entonces casémonos -Dijo Rachel y le extendió el brazo para que la rubia lo tomara.

La ceremonia con el señor fue aburrida, casi una junta para ambas, el único momento emocionante fue cuándo les dijo que firmaran, Rachel sintió temblar su mano pero consiguió manejar los nervios.

-Las felicito, están legalmente unidas en matrimonio -Dijo el señor después de que los testigos firmaran, la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Rachel sonrió y se acercó a Quinn, la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Lo hicimos -Dijo Rachel y abrazó a Su Esposa.

Quinn estaba riendo eufórica, apenas creía que acabara de casarse con la mujer de su vida y dentro de varios meses daría a luz a un hijo suyo. Sintió que su padre la besaba y la felicitaba, su madre hizo lo mismo, todas sus hermanas y hermano la felicitaron al igual que las demás personas. Ella quería ir con Su Esposa pero debía seguir un protocolo, tenía la noche para estar con ella.

Rachel sintió como Santana la abrazaba e incluso levantaba del suelo varios centímetros- Muchas felicidades Rach! –La chica la besó en la mejilla sonoramente.

Rachel terminó de saludar a todos y se acercó a Quinn- Sra. Berry -Le hizo una reverencia sonriendo

-Sra. Fabray -Quinn sonrió

Rachel se rio y la abrazó- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu olor? ¡Dios! Siempre hueles delicioso ¿Cómo le haces?

Quinn soltó una carcajada, le había dicho eso al menos una decena de veces pero siempre le encantaba oírlo -Sra. Fabray, eso es un secreto - Y Rachel se acercó y la besó

-Rachel -Su padre llegó y le sonrió- Quinn, querida, tu padre hará un brindis – el hombre se acercó a Quinn con una servilleta y le limpió el labial que Rachel había dejado en su boca, Quinn se sonrojo y asintió.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a esta pequeña pero muy significativa reunión, hoy mi hija y Rachel se han unido en matrimonio, es un placer... -Rachel dejó de prestar atención al discurso de su suegro, Quinn tenía su mano en el muslo de la castaña tomando un camino peligroso, Rachel tomó un sorbo de champagne, sentía sus mejillas coloradas, miró que Quinn sonreía. No fue consciente del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Quinn se levantó y le extendió la mano, la castaña miró sorprendida a su alrededor y la miraban expectantes. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Quinn, y la guio hasta el centro de la pequeña carpa que había instalado- Nuestro primer baile de casadas -susurró

Rachel asintió y escuchó como la música comenzaba a sonar. Quinn había agarrado su cintura y la guiaba, Rachel se sujetó del cuello y dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

"_And dance, your final dance,_

_This is your final chance_,

_To hold, the one you love_,

_you know you've waited long enough_,

_so_, _believe_..."

Rachel despegó su cabeza del hombro de la otra y la miró a los ojos.

_"The magic works, don't be afraid a being hurt_,

_Don't let this magic die, the answer is there_,

_Oh, just look in her eyes_"

Quinn se acercó a la castaña y la besó mientras lentamente bailaban.

_"And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she wants you too_,

_Yeah is hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away_

_Now, believe_..."

Rachel se separó del beso y sonrió

_"The magic works, don't be afraid, afraid a being hurt_,

_No, Don't let this magic die, the answer is there_,

_Oh, just look in her eyes_"

Quinn colocó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa

_Don't believe this magic can die , no, no, no, this magic can't die_"

-Rachel - Susurró Quinn

"_So dance, your final dance, because this is your final chance_"

-Te amo -Dijo en un hilo de voz, esperando no asustar a la otra, pero Rachel no respondió sólo la besó tiernamente en los labios y sonrió.

El resto de la velada pasó en tranquilidad, Rachel no hizo comentario de la declaración de la rubia, se notaba feliz y bastante divertida, Quinn temió que no lo hubiese escuchado, pero algo le decía que lo había hecho. La rubia pronto le restó importancia y se dedicó a disfrutar de su boda.

Bastantes horas habían pasado desde que contrajeron nupcias, la rubia sentía la necesidad de quitarse los zapatos pero su consuelo era que estaban por irse, despidió a sus padres y Michelle que no se contuvo de darle un par de "consejos" sobre la noche- ¿Podemos irnos ya? -Le preguntó a Rachel que aún platicaba con su madre y la castaña asintió, Quinn recibió los papeles que oficiaban su matrimonio y espero a que su esposa terminara de despedirse.

-Vamos -Dijo la castaña y tomó la mano de Quinn para subirse al Audi Q7 que las llevaría a donde pasarían la una breve luna de miel.

Quinn abrió los ojos y al entrar a un cuarto, caminó hacia la larga ventana y la abrió, estaban en un lugar a la orilla del mar, podía oler la sal. Sintió que Rachel la abrazaba por la espalda- Sra. Quinn Fabray de Berry -Rachel soltó una leve risilla- ¿Te gusta?

Quinn asintió- Si, pero me gusta más esto -La rubia se giró besó a Rachel y empezó a masajear el miembro de su esposa por encima del vestido.

Rachel abrazó a Quinn y sus manos se abalanzaron sobre el cierre del vestido, que rápidamente cedió cayendo al piso. Se separó para ver a Quinn en un sostén negro, una ropa del mismo color y un ligero, observó bien a Quinn, el hecho que aun tuviera zapatillas y el cabello suelto le daban un toque especial, la rubia se sonrojo ante la mirada- Estás... impresionante -Dijo Rachel y se acercó a la rubia, besó su cuello un par de veces, lo mordió antes de bajar hacia los pechos y dejar a su paso varios besos. Se concentró en los pechos de la otra, los mordió sobre la fina tela que los cubría, sintió la piel de la rubia erizarse, incluso su propia piel lo hizo. Fue bajando y beso el vientre ligeramente abultado de la rubia, mordió el elástico de la ropa interior y subió nuevamente para besar a Quinn.

La rubia había soltado varios suspiros, giro a Rachel y le besó el cuello, mordió levemente su hombro y deslizó el cierre de su vestido, fue besando la piel que se le ofrecía, el vestido calló al piso, Rachel no llevaba sostén solo tenía un bóxer de color blanco, Quinn jugó un rato con la prenda antes de quitarla, paso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Rachel y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, la castaña comenzó a jadear, Quinn la tenía desnuda y a su disposición, quería probarla. Se detuvo en su proceso de besos y la condujo hacia la cama, la recostó sobre el edredón para besarla, el contacto de los labios fue suave, lento, con un poco más de valor pasó su lengua por el labio de la castaña y pronto hubo ingresado, el aliento de Rachel era caliente, sabía ligeramente a champagne. Se separó y se deshizo de su propio sostén, se pegó a Rachel para sentir el contacto de sus pechos, casi podía saborear la sensación, su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Rachel escuchó como Quinn comenzaba a gemir mientras restregaba su intimidad a la de ella, sintió a la rubia descender lentamente por su cuerpo, llegó hasta sus pechos, le dio una leve lamida que alertó a cada poro de su piel, ahora lo mordía y ocasionalmente succionaba, necesitaba a Quinn en su intimidad, la deseaba ahí abajo, su excitación ascendía casi hasta el punto máximo, sentía su entrepierna completamente dura. Inconscientemente coloco sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia y Quinn se posicionó entre la pelvis de Rachel, ahora sentía el torso de Quinn cobra su intimidad, era un roce mínimo pero suficiente para desear más. La rubia al fin fue descendiendo, succiono primero la cabeza descendiendo poco a poco, respiró sobre ella, la castaña sintió el aliento caliente de la otra chocar contra su pene y eso la excito más, Quinn la estaba llevando al abismo con toques mágicos.

Quinn utilizó solo la punta de su lengua para lamer el pene de la castaña, quería hacer que durara, quería llevarse su tiempo, sus manos sujetaron el trasero de la castaña haciendo que se elevase y dándole una mejor posición, olía la excitación de su esposa, pasó su lengua por todo el largo del miembro, Rachel dio un brincó y gimió, se aferró a la cabeza de Quinn y ésta lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, repitió el proceso un par de veces, Rachel dejo salir un fuerte gemido y Quinn sonrió.

Rachel estaba al borde, aquella mujer la estaba matando, jadeo al sentir la proximidad de Quinn con su pene erecto, cuando por fin pudo sentir los labios de Quinn sobre su pene, lo mordió y la castaña saltó, sólo necesitaba un poco más de estimulación y llegaría al cielo, lo sentía. Quinn comenzó a succionar, lamer y morder en un solo ritmo, Rachel podía casi sentir que acariciaba el cielo y entonces Quinn se detuvo, subió para besar sus labios, estaba jugando y la castaña lo sentía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Quinn ganase, la rubia estaba sobre ella pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró empujarla y hacer que quedara sentada, Rachel también quedó sentada. Comenzó a besar a la rubia, aún estaba muy agitada por su propia excitación pero si jugaba bien iba a poder liberarse pronto. Besó a la rubia, le mordió en varias ocasiones los labios, se inclinó y ahora jugaba con su oreja, bajo a su cuello y sopló, Quinn de inmediato se erizo, bajo un poco más y mordió el hombro de la rubia.

Quinn dejó escapar un gemido, su respiración era irregular, sintió que Rachel descendía, la sintió besar su pecho y tuvo que aferrarse de la sábana para no gritar, de nuevo la castaña hacía maravillas en sus pechos, movía su lengua de arriba a abajo sobre su pezón, le era imposible contener sus gemidos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar, ese era su juego. Bajo su mano hasta el miembro de la castaña y con su mano comenzó a hacer estimular el pene de su esposa. Quinn comenzó a besar su hombro. Sintió que la castaña ahogaba un gemido en el pezón de la rubia y la vibración casi la hace desfallecer, observó que la castaña flexionaba su rodilla y abría sus piernas. De nuevo sintió que sus pechos eran estimulados con mayor fervor, detuvo su labor un instante pero después continuó.

Rachel sentía su miembro ser estimulado mientras ella mordisqueaba los pechos de la rubia. Tenía que aceptar que estaba a punto de perder si no aplicaba medidas extremas, bajó su mano y paso su dedo de arriba a abajo por la intimidad de Quinn, la rubia se sobresaltó y abandonó un momento su labor, momento suficiente para que Rachel tomara la delantera, aferró sus dientes al pecho de Quinn y comenzó a penetrarla, apenas la cabeza de su pene entro fue suficiente para hacer gritar de placer a Quinn. Sentía a su esposa perder cuando ella misma soltó un grito, Quinn se estaba moviendo con intensidad, con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura continuó penetrando, le era muy complicado recordar que estaba estimulando a Quinn. Sintió las paredes de la rubia contraerse y su miembro mojarse más, sintió que la rubia daba un último movimiento fuerte mientras ella la embestía y la castaña se permitió liberarse del placer que venía conteniendo. Los dedos de su pie se tensaron y un cosquilleo recorrió desde su cráneo hasta el final de su espalda. Sonrió complacida…

Rachel se removió incomoda en la cama, sentía frío, abrió los ojos y encontró la cama vacía, levantó la cabeza y vio a la rubia, su ahora esposa, parada con una sábana enfrente de la ventana, Rachel se levantó aun desnuda y la abrazó por atrás, sus manos residieron en el vientre de su esposa, pegó su mejilla a la espalda desnuda de la rubia. Sintió las manos de Quinn sobre las propias y sonrió, levanto la cara y vio que el sol estaba saliendo, suspiró, era feliz, hacía muchos años que no lograba experimentar una autentica felicidad, tenía un nuevo horizonte de oportunidades, Quinn le había confesado que la amaba y ella empezaba a darse cuenta que quizás era mutuo, inhaló con felicidad, por fin se sentía viva.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció espero que bien trate de adaptarlo mejor, gracias por los consejos que los tomare a cuenta…<strong>

**Esta historia es una adaptación, ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen…**

**Espero sus comentarios que ya se acerca el drama….**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12:**_

_**Vida**_

Rachel entro en su departamento, observó la hora y se percató de su ligero retraso, se apresuró a desempacar el desayuno que había comprado, hacían 5 semanas desde que habían contraído nupcias y hacia apenas semana y media desde que Quinn había agarrado gusto por el sueño, ahora dormía profundamente y por más tiempo, a la castaña no le molestaba, únicamente extrañaba el sabor del desayuno de Quinn. A partir de esa semana y media se había visto en la necesidad de buscar nuevas fuentes de alimento, así, su nueva rutina consistía en salir temprano de su departamento, comprar desayuno, ingerirlo y dejarle su porción a Quinn.

La castaña hizo una mueca ante el sabor insípido del jugo de naranja que hacia poco había adquirido, sintió algo peludo cruzar por sus piernas- Hey Crooki -El gato maulló en réplica- La castaña se rio- Y solo ella te llama así -Rachel tomó un pedazo de tocino y se lo entregó - Toma, por haber desaparecido anoche -Rachel le sonrió al felino, le estaba agradecida porque la mascota les daba privacidad en noches de intimidad. La castaña miró su reloj una vez más y se apresuró a terminar sus deberes de buena esposa.

* * *

><p>La castaña había pasado mediodía haciendo revisión tras revisión y por fin tenía un respiro para alimentarse.<p>

-Dra. Fabray -Brittany la sorprendió por detrás haciendo que dejara caer un pedazo de lechuga de su tenedor.

La castaña estaba acostumbrada a que Brittany la llámese así, aunque para el resto del hospital seguía siendo la Dra. Berry- ¿Qué comes? -La nariz de la castaña detecto un olor conocido

-cóctel de mariscos –Brittany le dejó ver el contenido de su vaso- ¿Quieres?

-No, por dios No -Rachel se alejó

-No recuerdo que tuvieras algo en contra –la rubia se metió un bocado a la boca, evidentemente disfrutando el sabor

-Y era así hasta... -Hizo una pausa tratando de recordar-El martes ¿Es que acaso las embarazadas tienen algo con los mariscos? -Rachel sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar su memoria- Quinn hizo una sopa de salsa inglesa con mariscos y por el olor no quiero saber que has hecho tú

Brittany levantó una ceja- No había pensado en eso pero suena delicioso, quizás si le hubiese agregado un poco de miel y algunas pasas estuviera bien -La rubia observó la cara de horror de su amiga y echó una carcajada- Es broma

-Perfecto... Has echado a perder mi apetito... Es una ensalada -Rachel le mostró su comida como si no fuese obvio-¡Una ensalada! Sólo tú eres capaz de arruinar el sabor de una ensalada y de este lugar...

-Creí que decías que en este lugar nada tenía sabor

-Exacto... Has arruinado el sabor de algo que no tiene sabor... A ese extremo has llegado

Brittany giró los ojos- Como sea... ¿Por qué no has comido con Quinn?

-Michelle... Tiene una comida con ella -Rachel observó nuevamente su ensalada y cerró el recipiente dando por terminado su apetito- Creo eso es todo, provecho -La castaña se levantó

Noah me llamó- Brittany intervino antes de que se alejara más y Rachel se detuvo- Él... Va a ser transferido aquí... Es decir a la sucursal de aqui... He estado con él

- Que bien -La castaña estaba nuevamente por irse y escuchó a su amiga llamar su nombre- Mira Brittany, se lo que dije y lo haré. En algún momento hablare con él

- Yo quería decirte que... Se me fue la lengua - se detuvo, tratando de calibrar su confesión- Él sabe que Quinn va a tener un hijo tuyo

Rachel abrió los ojos y cruzó los brazos, definitivamente Brittany había dicho más de lo que le correspondía- Se suponía que él no debía saberlo... Ni nadie... Es un tema delicado

-Lo sé y te juro que fue sin intención

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio varios momentos para calmarse y le sonrió- Solo asegúrate que mantenga la boca cerrada -Brittany asintió y la castaña se retiró a sus labores no muy tranquila por la nueva noticia.

* * *

><p>Quinn se estiró para después sentir su cuerpo relajarse, abrió los ojos y notó la claridad de la mañana, miró al gato que perezosamente bostezaba a su lado. De nuevo sintió ese pequeño movimiento que surgía desde el interior de su vientre, hacía varios días que sentía ese cosquilleo pero no había querido alertar a Rachel, ahora estaba segura que era el bebé, su bebé estaba moviéndose y eso la hizo levantarse radiante, cuando Rachel regresará ella le diría, no, era mejor mostrarle cuando sucediese.<p>

Se levantó y se dio una ducha, saldría de compras con Michelle, la ropa que le quedaba era escasa y quería comprar nueva y más cómoda. Después irían a comer y le daba tiempo suficiente para comprar algo y cenarlo con la castaña. Había ganado varios kilos y aunque ella se sentía un poco incómoda en la intimidad, Rachel no solía mostrar molestia. Salió del cuarto y notó el desayuno que quedaba en la mesa, Rachel solía hacer eso desde que ella dormía mucho y no podía evitar estar encantada con el gesto.

El tiempo voló mientras pensaba y reflexionaba, observó con prisa su reloj y apresuró su marcha. Cuando se encontró en el Mall lo primero que observó fue el gran número de personas arremolinadas haciendo las próximas compras de navidad, caminó en círculos intentando mantener el calor en su cuerpo, en la tienda de enfrente había un gran número de reporteros hostigando seguramente a un famoso, se sintió un poco incomoda al darse cuenta que un hombre la veía minuciosamente a través del vidrio de una tienda, pronto la voz de su hermana la sacó de su trance y se dispuso a realizar sus compras olvidando lo demás.

* * *

><p>Rachel bostezo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Quinn, el sueño estaba por vencerla mientras intentaba enfocarse en la revista que Quinn le mostraba.<p>

-¿Qué color te gusta? -Inquirió la rubia mientras se removía en su lugar y le acercaba la revista a la castaña intuyendo su sueño.

Observó los diversos colores de cuna- El verde -Dijo después de observar un momento, Quinn observó el color que le había sido mencionado sin estar muy convencida, Rachel notó su vacilación- Si tanta duda tienes en los colores ¿Porque no quieres saber el sexo?

-En un principio pensé que la sorpresa sería linda

-¿En un principio? ¿Ya no? -La castaña ya había perdido el sueño y Quinn no respondió vocalmente, únicamente se encogió de hombros y torció la boca un poco- Podemos hacer una nueva cita y pedir el sexo del bebé... -Al darse cuenta de que Quinn no respondía se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos- A mí no me importa que sea, lo voy a amar y estoy segura que tu harás lo mismo... Además... Tu madre está loca por conocer el sexo y nombre para empezar a hacer arreglos.

Quinn sonrió por la declaración y besó a la castaña levemente, dejó salir un respiro para contestar sonriente- Entonces hagámoslo... Conozcamos el sexo del bebé

Rachel asintió- ¿Te parece si lo hacemos antes de navidad? Así tus padres y los míos se enteraran al mismo tiempo -La rubia asintió antes de besar nuevamente a su esposa- Me encantas -Susurró Rachel entre besos.

Quinn sintió que la castaña se inclinaba y dejó caer su peso hacía atrás, su espalda estaba sobre el sillón y la castaña sobre ella, comenzó a sacarle la blusa a su esposa mientras sentía como la propia era desabotonada, se separaron para darle salida a ambas ropas, sintió la mano fría de Rachel acariciar su vientre y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Los besos no cesaban y sentía las manos de la otra sobre sus pechos apretándolos, sintió que una mano bajaba y le acariciaba su intimidad sobre el corto short de seda que tenía, dejó escapar un gemido y se separó del beso.

Rachel escuchó el gemido y se pegó más, quitó la mano del pecho de la rubia y se froto sintiendo la fricción que ambos pechos le provocaban, metió si cabeza en el cuello de Quinn y estuvo a punto de comenzar a devorarlo pero sintió a la rubia besar su cuello, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel y su respiración comenzara a incrementarse. Quinn habia metido su mano por debajo del pequeño pedazo de tela y pellizcaba con fiereza el pezón de la castaña, su otra mano recorrió la espalda y la arañó levemente para bajar y acariciar la cintura, Rachel sentía el sudor que se resbalaba por frente y su pene creciendo en su entrepierna. Sintió la mano de Quinn tomar su trasero y apretarlo, sintió una nalgada, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco y a pesar de no verla podía asegurar que la rubia estaba sonriendo, olvido su pequeño sobresalto cuando Quinn clavó los dientes sobre su cuello, era una mezcla de dolor y de placer, sintió la mano de la rubia acariciar su pierna y jalarla para que se flexionase hacia arriba.

Quinn deslizó con un poco de dificultad su mano por debajo del short de la castaña, sin haber llegado pudo sentir la erección. Continuó deslizando su mano hasta llegar a acariciar el miembro de su esposa, sintió que la castaña levantaba el trasero para mejorar la posición, un gemido fue la respuesta, comenzó a mover su mano de manera regular mientras sentía como los dientes y besos de la castaña se aferraban a su hombro intentando camuflar los gemidos. Su mano continuaba propinando masajes a los pechos de la otra.

Rachel sintió que su pene era estimulado, abandonó el intento de esconder los gemidos fue en vano, Quinn era una diosa en la intimidad, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus uñas se aferraron al apoyabrazos del sillón, estaba a punto de terminar, dejó salir un gran suspiro al sentir que se relajaba. Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda mientras Quinn le acariciaba la cintura y su respiración le pagaba en la oreja, se acercó a ella y la besó, sus labios se rozaron, los pequeños y delineados labios de la rubia curiosamente encajaban a la perfección con los de la castaña, el beso se profundizó y ambas lenguas jugaban.

Rachel dejó que sus manos recorrieran el vientre de Quinn acariciándolo, bajó sus besos por la barbilla, asentándose un momento en el cuello y otorgando besos por la clavícula, sus manos bajaron para acariciar la parte externa de los muslos, Quinn comenzaba a lanzar pequeños pero audibles gemidos y varios suspiros, la castaña comenzó a besar los bordes del pecho sin querer tocar aún el pezón que en esos momentos estaba completamente erecto, la cadera de la rubia comenzó a elevarse y moverse en busca de atención, los pechos de la rubia se habían vuelto especialmente sensibles y era algo que Rachel pretendía aprovechar. Sus manos jugaron un momento el pequeño short de seda para después deslizarlo, Rachel acarició sobre la tela y Quinn se pegó más para intentar un toque mejor propinado.

La rubia estaba enloqueciendo porque estaban provocándola sin tocar y su cuerpo deseaba ser atendido, sin querer esperar más tomó la cabeza de la castaña y la guio, se mordió el labio y gimió al sentir que la succión ejercida sobre sus pezones, las pequeñas mordidas que le hacían vibrar, pronto sintió las manos de la castaña trabajar sobre su clítoris, al principio era un suave toque, un masaje circular, pero pronto fue tomando fuerza cuando sentía el dedo de la castaña hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo, sus gemidos eran más audibles, sintió que Rachel cambiaba de pecho y comenzaba a lamer y morder, con la mano libre masajeaba el otro. La rubia sentía su corazón muy agitado, sentía apretar su pecho y su piel erizarse.

Rachel se separó bajándose los bóxer mojados penetrando inmediatamente a Quinn, sintió cómo se aferraba a su espalda, en segundos el cuerpo de la rubia se había tensando dejando escapara un grito de placer, Rachel continuo penetrándola hasta alcanzar nuevamente su liberación, dio un beso sobre el pecho de Quinn antes de subir para quedar a la altura de ella, la rubia placenteramente la abrazo mientras sonreía y la castaña devolvió la sonrisa. Rachel comenzó a besar la quijada de Quinn, pequeños besos llenos de cariño, la rubia sonrió antes de hablar-Me voy a dormir si sigues -Rachel la ignoro y siguió otorgando pequeños besos- Bien, el sofá no es muy cómodo ¿Podemos ir a la habitación?

Está vez la respuesta fue inmediata, la castaña se levantó aun semidesnuda y jaló levemente de la mano a Quinn para que se moviera, ambas caminaron y apenas la rubia hubo reposado su cuerpo sobre la cama, Rachel se metió y continuo su ronda de besos. Quinn se sentía muy soñolienta, sus ojos apenas y se abrían, sintió un ligero movimiento en su vientre y se despertó al instante- Tu mano -Pidió y tomando la mano de su esposa la colocó sobre su vientre, dónde sentía los movimientos.

Rachel sintió un pequeño movimiento debajo de su mano y sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Quinn y después su vientre, nuevamente sintió el movimiento, miró de nuevo a la rubia que le sonrió mientras asentía. Rachel se reacomodó para quedar a la altura del vientre de Quinn y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo besaba, Quinn sonrió y sintió que el sueño nuevamente la invadía, se quedó observando el comportamiento de Rachel hasta que fue consiente.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba sentada con la directora haciendo papeleo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió abruptamente mostrando a una agitada rubia- ¿Dra. López- Pierce? -Pronunció la Directora del hospital algo preocupada<p>

-Disculpe -Se excusó recuperando el aliento- Rachel... Es Quinn

Rachel se levantó de su asiento preocupada y se acercó a Brittany- ¿Qué pasa?

Brittany le extendió una revista, Rachel distinguió la imagen de Quinn y otra imagen que estaba agrandada y era el vientre, en grandes letras estaba "Quinn Berry ¡Embarazada!"- Ella -comenzó a hablar Brittany- Está con Gabrielle en un café...en el centro, Hay reporteros y las tienen rodeadas... Michelle me aviso... Y...

-¿Dónde están?

-En un café... Emmm... El... "Sole", está en... -Brittany meneo la cabeza- en... Boulevard Mercy...

-Me tengo que retirar -Se disculpó la castaña y salio del hospital sin esperar respuesta.

Rachel estaba bastante desesperada buscando el lugar, habían pasado muchos minutos desde que se enteró, su corazón se aceleró al ver el gran letrero "Solee" en lo alto de un local, había mucha gente fuera del local, Rachel puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que astutamente los reporteros en rodear todo el lugar, era obvio que Quinn no podía salir por una puerta falsa y que tendría que salir por la puerta principal y salir significaba entregarse a la jauría de reporteros que lucharía con uñas y dientes por una foto o declaración. Estaciono el coche enfrente del local, bajo lo más rápido que pudo e intentó entrar al local, pero era empujada y cegada con los flashes, con mucho esfuerzo atravesó a la multitud y entró al local, ahí habían varios reporteros, en menor medida pero varios, más flashes la cegaban, vio a un mesero caminar y lo tomó del cuello- La rubia ¿Dónde está? A la que estos hombres buscan

-Es un privado, no tiene acceso -El hombre se veía nervioso

-Es... Soy familiar -Dijo al fin- lléveme con ella

-Yo no puedo...

-¡Carajo! ¡Qué lo hagas! -había perdido lo último de paciencia y fue más agresiva de lo que hubiese querido, varios reporteros se habían acercado a preguntarle pero ella los ignoraba.

El mesero entendió que no era una reportera más por la atención que los medios le daban y la ayudó a evadir a los reporteros, traspasaron una puerta y estaban en un pasillo vacío- Me da su palabra que no es un reportero... No tengo permitido... No está permitido... Son cubículos privados.. Y si usted es un reportero yo podría...

-No soy reportera -Interrumpió la castaña- te agradezco la ayuda... Vengo a ayudar a... -Rachel lo pensó un momento- a Quinn... ¿Serias tan amable de decirme dónde está?

El chico asintió y le señaló una puerta- Es la tercera, ahí están dos rubias.

-Gracias -Contestó y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, tomó el pomo y abrió, Quinn se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrir y al ver a Rachel se lanzó a sus brazos, evidentemente estaba nerviosa- Tranquila

Quinn pareció no escuchar sus palabras- Tardaste mucho... Están ahí afuera... Decenas... No podemos simplemente salir por otro sitio... Es demasiada la atención y los reporteros se darían cuenta... Tendré que salir... Y ahí están

Rachel puso su dedo sobre la boca de Quinn y la besó levemente- Tarde porque fui al departamento, traje el coche, así nos iremos sin levantar sospechas de los demas... Fueron inteligentes al atraparte aquí... Pero aunque tuvieran un coche no conocen las calles y tardarían mucho en alcanzarnos... El coche está en la acera del frente, solo eso vas a tener que soportar, solo eso... Te prometo que estará bien...

Quinn asintió y la abrazo, Rachel observó a Michelle que las miraba muy sonriente y Rachel esbozo la palabra "Gracias" sin emitir sonido a lo que Michelle le sonrió y asintió- ¿Cómo nos iremos? -Preguntó Quinn después de un momento

- Estaba pensando que si a Michelle no le importa podríamos rodearte, ella de un lado y yo del otro para atravesar la multitud y así meterte al coche, después entraría Michelle y después yo

Quinn no pareció muy conforme con la idea- Pero yo puedo... Michelle la interrumpió- Estás embarazada... Rachel y yo podemos amortiguar varios empujones y algunos golpes, tu seguridad y la del bebé es primordial hermana, no contradigas a tu esposa.

Quinn asintió- Hay que pagar la cuenta e irnos -Rachel abrazó a Quinn mientras Michelle salía a hacerse cargo de la cuenta, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, los nervios de Quinn habían disminuido y ahora se notaba muy tranquila en brazos de la otra. Cuando Michelle regresó Quinn entrelazó su mano con Rachel y después de que ambas rubias asintieran salieron del cubículo, Rachel tomó un respiro antes de abrir la puerta y salir del pasillo. Apenas abrió la puerta los flashes comenzaron a brotar, Rachel iba adelante empujando sin importar a quién para abrirse paso, sentía las manos de Quinn en su cintura, escuchó varias preguntas y sintió muchos flashes más pero continuó avanzando y empujando.

Abrió la puerta del local y sintió que era empujada, los flashes y preguntas la abrumaban pero se mantuvo en silencio, sintió que Quinn se aferraba más a ella. Un hombre golpeó a la castaña en la frente con su cámara y provocó que se molestara, sin ningún tacto empujó a las personas enfrente de ella, su paso aumentó y tenía las llaves del coche a mano, abrió con rapidez y se hizo a un lado, Quinn rápidamente se coló en el automóvil, Rachel cerró la puerta tras de ella y observó que Quinn ponía el seguro. Michelle entró por su cuenta al auto pues los reporteros estaban pegados a la ventanilla de lado de Quinn.

Rachel rodeó el coche y entró, Quinn tenía la ventanilla cubierta con una revista, la castaña encendió el motor y de inmediato se puso en marcha, notó el alivio en la postura de su esposa. Ella misma se sintió relajada al avanzar un par de calles, encendió el radio para relajarse más. Habían decidido ir al apartamento de soltera de Michelle y desde ahí volverían a su propio departamento. Quinn se notaba nerviosa cuando estacionaron y se apresuró a entrar al apartamento de su hermana. Rachel en contraste se tomó su tiempo para ver los alrededores era un lugar muy bonito, en la esquina había un pequeño parque, no pudo evitar pensar que era un buen lugar para crecer.

Varias horas habían pasado desde su incidente y llegada al departamento, no habían comentado mucho al respecto más que el hecho que Quinn debería mantenerse alejada de las calles. Rachel quería abordar el tema pero cada que intentaba hablarlo terminaba desviando el tema, buscaba la manera más idónea para traer el tema a colación.

-Vamos... Ambas sabemos que quieres hablar algo

Rachel se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentirse descubierta, Quinn tenía sus maneras para descifrarla, lo pensó un momento antes de hablar- Estaba pensando... Ni tú ni yo queremos dar declaraciones a la presa, francamente no planeo pararme enfrente de la multitud y hablar de mi vida privada pero también está el hecho de que la noticia ya se sabe

- ¿Y entonces? -Preguntó la rubia al notar que la castaña se detenía

Rachel se rasco la frente antes de continuar- y si ya lo saben... Creo no tenemos ningún problema en hacer las cosas que estabas planeando por catálogo... No te ofendas pero tus catálogos me dan sueño... Yo preferiría ir a una tienda y verlo... Podríamos tocar el material, preguntarnos si nuestro bebé estaría cómodo, ver juguetes y cosas así... -A ese punto la castaña estaba sonrojada

Quinn sonrió y se acercó para besarla en ambas mejillas y después en los labios- Eres encantadora sin proponértelo ¿Lo sabias? -Pero Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Estaba pensando en algo -Volvió a comenzar con voz dudativa- quizás sea una locura, quizás es demasiado pronto o aventurado... Pero... Me gusta el departamento, es lindo pero... Y no te ofendas... Pero... -Tomó las manos de Quinn entre las suyas- ¿Qué opinas de conseguir una casa?

-¿Una casa? –Quinn se notaba muy emocionada

Rachel se sintió más relajada al ver la expresión de la otra- Si, una casa... El bebé debería tener su propio cuarto, quizás un cuarto de Juegos y un cuarto de lectura... ¡y un jardín!

Quinn se emocionó de sobremanera con la idea- ¡Sería maravilloso! Ohh Rachel... Que magnífica idea...

Rachel estaba muy feliz- Si, gano muy bien en mi trabajo y es más que suficiente mis ahorros para comprar una casa en un buen sitio, un lugar seguro y tranquilo... Un buen lugar

Quinn pensó en discutir sobre el pago del lugar pero no era momento, ahora solo quería entregarse a la idea de un hogar propio y después de debatir las responsabilidades, se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel para intentar demostrarle lo feliz que la hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció espero que bien trate de adaptarlo mejor, gracias por los consejos que los tomare a cuenta…<strong>

**Esta historia es una adaptación, ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen…**

**Espero sus comentarios que ya se acerca el drama….**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13:**_

_**Encuentros del pasado **_

-Wow... -Dijo Rachel al ver salir a Quinn, llevaba un vestido negro y a pesar del notorio embarazo se veía hermosa, su cabello iba suelto con una diadema de perlas, un collar brillante en conjunto con sus brazaletes- Ha válido cada hora de espera mientras te arregla as en el baño

Quinn se rio- Exagerada... Tú también te ves hermosa -Quinn no podía dejar de suspirar cuándo veía a la castaña en vestido, y verla en ese entallado vestido rojo y el pelo recogido la hacía hermosa. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla, Quinn no portaba tacones en contraste con Rachel así que era una de las pocas veces que Rachel estaba ligeramente más alta- Solo espero que tenga tus adorables pecas -Dijo Quinn mientras besaba el hombro izquierdo de Rachel

-Yo solo espero que no tenga mi cabello -Bromeó pero a Quinn no le causó mucha gracia, prefirió evitar entrar en debates y tomó la botella de vino de la mesa y después la mano de su esposa- ¿Lista? -Inquirió y cuando Quinn asintió ambas salieron del departamento.

Apenas llegaron las bienvenidas no cesaron, era beso tras beso y abrazo tras abrazo. A Rachel no le agradaban las familias numerosas justamente por ese tipo de situaciones, las reuniones siempre implicaban un gran número de gentes, en su familia siempre había sido ella y sus padres y muy rara vez su tío. Aún con eso no borró la sonrisa de su rostro y saludó amablemente mientras entregaba la botella de vino a su suegra, buscó a Quinn con la mirada pues solían distanciarla de su esposa, Quinn era el centro de atención de la mayoría de las mujeres, siempre le preguntaban el sexo, nombre, posible fecha de nacimiento, cómo esperaban que fuera, en que hospital lo tendrían, que haría cuando naciera, si estaban felices y casi casi la universidad a la que iría o la fecha de matrimonio del bebé. Ante los ojos de Rachel solo era un montón de personas metiches pero mantenía su máscara de cortesía y trataba de alejar a Quinn de la multitud.

-Hola, Hola -Saludó al acercarse al círculo de mujeres- ¿Quieres sentarte amor?

Quinn respondió que si únicamente para alejarse de la muchedumbre de sus tías y primas, una vez que estuvieron alejadas Quinn sonrió- ¿y tus padres? Me apetece saludarlos

- Que buena pregunta -Rachel meditó un momento- Debe estar afuera... Seguramente nuestros padres dialogaran la mejor forma de asar al pavo y tu madre y mi padre... En la cocina... Intercambiando sazón

- Voy a la cocina ¿Vas?

Rachel dudó un momento antes de asentir y seguir a su mujer, está segura que sería ignorada pero aún deseaba saludar. Justo como predijo, después de saludar a su padre y suegra ambos se enfocaron en Quinn, no estaba enojada, Quinn era la embarazada y ella adoraba a la rubia pero pensaba que quizás sería más cortes si no la ignoraran tanto. Mientras los respectivs padres hacían las usuales preguntas a su mujer la castaña se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a su padre platicando animadamente con Russel, debía admitir que la actitud de su suegro había mejorado conforme el embarazo de Quinn. Tomó una copa de vino y echó un vistazo a Quinn antes de salir, su padre le sonrió radiante y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo en cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hiso las preguntas usuales y después la castaña le extendió la mano a su suegro amablemente- Buenas noches

El hombre le sonrió y sorpresivamente la abrazo cariñosamente- Buenas noches Rachel... Me alegra hayas llegado -Rachel le devolvió el abrazo y la sonrisa- Dime... ¿Te gustaría aprender unos buenos trucos para asar? Quizás seamos viejos pero aún tenemos mucho que enseñar ¿Verdad Hiriam?

El padre de Rachel asintió y levantó alegre su cerveza, Rachel echó una carcajada al ver la familiaridad con la que ambos hombres se trataban- Bien... Veamos que pueden hacer por mí

* * *

><p>- ¿Y mi hija? -Preguntó Leroy<p>

-¿Rachel? -Llamó la madre de Quinn - Me pareció que estaba aquí hace unos instantes

Quinn se acercó a la ventana y observó a su esposa, padre y suegro platicando muy animadamente, reían a carcajadas y Quinn no pudo más que sonreír muy alegre- Están aquí -Respondió la rubia sintiendo se acercaban a ella- Creo me uniré a ellos -Quinn se dio media vuelta y tomó una bandeja de botanas- Ahora vuelvo

- Vamos contigo hija, verdad ¿leroy? -Inquirió la madre de Quinn y ambas mujeres asintieron y siguieron a la rubia

Quinn escuchaba las risas dentro de la casa, la mayoría de su familia había asistido pero ella no deseaba comunicar la noticia a todos, quería únicamente a su núcleo familiar y se le estaba presentando una buena oportunidad de dar la noticia. Al llegar asentó la bandeja que llevaba y saludó a su padre en ambas mejillas recibiendo un fuerte abrazo, el padre de Rachel le abrazó cariñosamente y fue directo a dónde quería, llegó para ser abrazada por su esposa, Rachel le rodeó con un brazo mientras le asentaba un beso en la mejilla- Hola -Dijo la rubia intentando meter conversación

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa- Hola bella dama... Te ves muy... Embarazada

Quinn rió- Que bueno que dices eso -Señaló con la mirada a sus padres- creo deberíamos decirles -Rachel asintió e hizo ademán de que empezará y Quinn se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes- Queremos informarles algo

Rachel sostuvo la mano de Quinn entrelazándola con la propia- Sabemos el sexo del bebé -Hubo un murmullo y después las facciones de alegría e intriga aparecieron, Quinn decidió tomar la palabra- En realidad... Sabemos el sexo de LA bebé -Dijo con un claro énfasis- Vamos a tener una niña -Declaró con mucha emoción.

Rachel quedó excluida en un instante, todos se acercaron a la rubia muy felices, la castaña observó su copa de vino y le dio un buen trago antes de intentar integrarse al grupo.

* * *

><p>Rachel se detuvo en la entrada del lugar un momento, dudó un instante pero finalmente ingresó al local, habían varias personas conversando animadamente en sus respectivas sillas, la castaña pudo distinguir cierta cabellera negra. Caminó hacía la mesa y el chico amablemente se levantó para saludarla, ella esbozo una muy leve sonrisa. Con cierta resignación tomó asiento- Hola Noah<p>

El chico sonrió con notorio nerviosismo- Hola... -Pasó unos minutos de incómodo momento dónde cada uno miraba en una dirección diferente hasta que el mesero decidió preguntar si deseaba algo, a lo que Rachel negó. Noah se armó de valor- Lo siento... Por lo de... Tú novia

-Ex -Aclaró la castaña aún sin desear mirarlo de frente, había pasado mucho tiempo acumulando rencores y ahora tenía a la persona que deseo acribillar incontables veces, no quería verlo directamente por temor a que la presunción del perdón fuera un fantasma.

El chico asintió- Sí, por eso... Lo siento... Nunca tuve oportunidad de expresarte lo infinitamente arrepentido que estaba por ello, lo intenté pero estabas demasiado enojada... Yo no...

- ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron en mi cama? -Interrumpió la castaña aún sin mirarlo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? - Rachel se atrevió a mirarlo, el chico tenía la frente con grandes gotas de sudor y su expresión mostraba arrepentimiento- Durante mucho tiempo esa pregunta me consumió el alma y no me dejaba respirar...

-Rachel de verdad lo siento... Yo -Pero nuevamente se calló al ver que Rachel reía sarcásticamente

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad has sentido el que dos de las personas que más amas te traicionen de una manera tan vil y cínica cómo lo hicieron ustedes conmigo? -La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una pequeña pausa- No creo que puedas sentirlo... Eres cómo una rata... Vil, traicionero y rastrero... Tú no merecías mi amistad -Por primera vez desde que arribó al lugar la castaña sintió que el aire se hacía ligero y que el peso de los pensamientos que traía se aligeraba- No te odio... Pero eres una gran decepción para mí

Él jugó con el mantel de la mesa un momento- Mi vida no fue tan linda cómo te figuras... Esa mujer también me hizo daño... A ambos... Ella me trató de formas... Crueles... También me engaño y yo creía en ella... Yo la...

Rachel levantó la mano en señal de alto al joven- yo no vine aquí a hablar de lo hermosa o tormentosa que ha sido tu relación con ella... Si a eso viniste entonces es mejor que yo me retire y que vayas en busca de un psicólogo, terapeuta o novia porque yo no planeo hacer el papel de paño de lágrimas... Yo he tenido las propias y han sido un buen tanto y lo superé... Es parte del pasado... Y no es que no me importe o lo haya borrado y quizás haya sonado demasiado cruel... Pero ahora soy feliz... –Rachel sonrió- realmente soy feliz... Y no me interesa hablar de ti y Marissa

Noah intento sacar su mejor sonrisa- Y estoy muy alegre por ti... Te felicito... Has hecho una buena vida

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, una sincera- Gracias, mi vida es muy buena... Estoy enterada que Brittany te comentó el estado de Quinn... Y los medios han hecho un buen trabajo también así que debes de estar bien enterado

Noah la miró un poco dudoso- Me parece increíble... Tú y Quinn

-A mi también en un principio... Pero ella es maravillosa, es una buena mujer y me hace muy feliz -Declaró un poco incómoda- y... Tendremos un bebé

-Pero... ¿Estás segura Rachel? -Preguntó Noah dudoso mientras rascaba su cabeza

Rachel levantó una ceja y cambio la posición en la que estaba sentada, su postura era más seria- ¿Qué? Estás insinuando que...

- No te pongas así -Agregó - Pero... Bueno... Es una cristiana de una sola unión... Y son conocidos por ser muy amorosos y pasionales... No está en ella...

Rachel le interrumpió- Que TÚ te hayas acostado con MI exnovia que era de la misma religión... No quiere decir que todas sean así - Rachel lo miro enojada- No todas son así Noah... Quinn no es así

- Pero...-El pelinegro no parecía darse cuenta de que el enojo de su amiga iba en aumento- Aún así... Puedes hacer unas pruebas de ADN... No quisiera que te volvieran a engañar

Rachel levantó la ceja ante la insinuación de la prueba pero estaba sorprendida que Noah la conociera

Noah asintió con un ligero aire de superioridad- Si, he estado en más contacto con los médicos... -El chico sonrió pero la castaña continuaba incrédula e intentando pasar por alto la insinuación de su antes mejor amigo- Es para verificar si eres el padre del niño...

-Madre -Agregó Rachel

-Si, madre... Es un poco raro... Por eso te digo que lo hagas... ADN... Ay Duda Niño eso significa... Y ella bien podría -Pero el pelinegro no continuó, Rachel se reía a carcajadas y estaba muy roja, Noah quedo sorprendido- Rachel -Se quejó el pelinegro- Es enserio

Rachel echó un última carcajada antes de recuperar la compostura- Perdón pero no te puedo tomar enserio... -Las facciones de la castaña se endurecieron-Simplemente no puedo... Vienes aquí... O creo que a eso vienes... A intentar arreglar lo que algún día fue amistad y... ¿Dices eso? - desvío la mirada un momento para después mirar directamente al chico con cierta frialdad- Te quería Noah... Mucho... Luchamos por una causa, vivimos condiciones muy crueles, pasamos muchas adversidades... Éramos los mejores amigos... Y me traicionaste... Con ella y en mi propia cama durante... No sé cuánto tiempo y después pretendiste arreglarlo todo con un "Perdón" -Rachel frunció el ceño- Y después de eso... Se van juntos a vivir muy felices.. ¿Y creías que mandándome una carta expresando lo mucho que lo lamentabas iba a solucionar todo? - espero una respuesta pero el pelinegro torció la boca incómodo y la castaña continuó- No... Si algo he aprendido es que las palabras no significan nada... Tus acciones lo hacen -El tono de voz de Rachel subió ligeramente denotando molestia- y simplemente no puedo tomarte enserio porque no creo que tengas la cara, que tengas el cinismo de venir aquí y poner en tela de juicio la veracidad de Quinn... Porque a diferencia de ti, ella si me ha demostrado las cosas... Es mi hijo y no dudo de ello... No dudo de Quinn y no voy a dejar que una persona con tus antecedentes intente meterme ideas en la cabeza... Simplemente no puedo tomarte enserio...

-Yo solo quería ayudar...

-¿Quieres ayudar? Pues aprende a no cogerte a la pareja de tus "amigos" -Dijo sarcásticamente- Yo no necesito tu ayuda... Aprende a ser mejor persona por tu cuenta, yo te dije que lo deje en el pasado Noah... No lo he olvidado pero creo firmemente que perdonar es recordar sin dolor u odio... Te perdono, por todo el daño que me hiciste te perdono... Pero me parece imposible olvidar lo que hiciste porque eras mi amigo... Cuando reflexiones y quieras... Quieras realmente arreglar los pedazos de amistad... Estoy disponible... Pero no pienso acceder a verte mientras cuestiones mi vida -Rachel se levantó de la silla, el chico había mantenido la cabeza baja todo el tiempo- Adiós Noah... Espero saber de ti -Y sin decir más salió del local.

Estuvo caminando varios minutos por la calle inmersa en sus pensamientos, no deseaba llegar al departamento con Quinn en ese estado pero había algo que debía aceptar: caminar la ayudaba a despejarse pero lo que realmente le cambiaba el ánimo era estar y platicar con Quinn, su esposa. Esbozo una sonrisa y continuó caminando, el departamento quedaba a unas escasas dos cuadras de ahí y no era tan perezosa para ir en coche, se dedicó a observar a la gente que caminaba aparentemente feliz, se preguntó cuántos de ellos en realidad lo eran y cómo es que lo sabían... ¿ella era feliz? ¿Realmente? ¿Cómo podía estar segura?...

Lo de Ella y Quinn era... Increíble, la hacía sentir alegre y muy viva ¿Pero eso era realmente ser feliz? ¿Cómo saber que no hay algo mejor que lo que se está viviendo? Ciertamente lo suyo con Marissa se sentía tan diferente a lo que ahora mantenía con la rubia, Marissa era más pasional, más espontánea y aventurada, quizás bastante desquiciada ¿Cómo podía comparar ambos estilos de vida? Y ¿En cuál se sentía mejor? ¿Había algo mejor que "lo mejor"?... Se recriminó mentalmente por sus pensamientos, acaba de hacer justo lo que le había dicho a Noah que no haría, estaba sembrando dudas...

Se enojó consigo misma por dejarse llevar. Sacudió su cabeza y aceleró el paso, repaso mentalmente su trabajo para intentar olvidarse de las dudas, observó un pequeño perro chihuahua pasear con su dueño y pensó en Crooker ¿Era bueno mantenerlo con un bebé? No, no era bueno... Pero ella se sentía incapaz de despegarse del felino y estaba segura que Quinn se sentiría en la misma posición, quizás debía mantener una charla con el gato y hacerle entender que mientras el bebé es pequeño mantenga cierta distancia, quizás con ella se enojaría pero estaba segura que el minino mantendría sus patas muy lejos si Quinn hacía la petición. Con un nuevo panorama se aventuró a subir las escaleras del edificio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Quinn recostada en el piso mientras el felino jugaba alrededor de la rubia.

- Hola -Dijo Quinn sin levantarse y la castaña se acercó a besarla para después sentarse en el sillón, la rubia la miró un momento antes de aventurarse a hablar- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

Rachel sonrió ante la perspicacia de su mujer- Creo que necesita ordenar sus prioridades - Dijo la castaña y observaba el libro que Quinn mantenía sobre el pecho y cuyo título estaba en letras amarillas "Mil y un nombres para tu bebé", la castaña sonrió- Él quiso meterse en mi vida y eso me enojo un poco pero confió en que más adelante podamos charlar, Eso es historia... Parece que traes algo interesante ahí -Comentó y señaló el libro

- Ohh! Sí, recién lo adquirí hoy... Pensé que quizás te gustaría leerlo -Quinn le extendió el libro- Ya lo he leído pero ninguno me convence

Rachel lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a leerlo- ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus amigas? -Preguntó sin despegar la vista del libro- Espero que Kitty esté bien

Quinn asintió fervientemente- Ohh, ella lo está y me fue muy bien... Es gracioso porque mis dos mejores amigas no se soportan -Quinn ahogó una risa- Pero fue una tarde bastante agradable... ¡Ohh! Brittany me habló, dice que quiere salir a ver juguetes, ropas y todo ese tipo de cosas pero le dije que antes quería ir contigo -Quinn se sonrojo ligeramente por temor a sonar ridícula- Pienso que es... Mejor ir contigo... Me hace mucha ilusión... Pero le dije que podríamos ir todos si así quisiera o quizás después

Rachel le sonrió y dejó el libro- Te prometo que está semana sacaré espacio e iremos en la tarde... Gracias por esperarme... También me hace ilusión -Ambas se miraron y devolvieron la sonrisa, Rachel levantó una ceja poco después- Marie

Quinn tardó unos minutos en entender y negó con la cabeza - Carly -sugirió y Rachel negó- ¡Monique! -Gritó Quinn con entusiasmo pero rápidamente se le desvaneció- No, tenía una tía que se llamaba así...

Rachel sonrió- ¡Yaskara! -Rápidamente negó con la cabeza- Suena a máscara

-Laura -Probó la castaña y rápidamente negó

-Romina -Dijo Quinn y se quedaron viendo un momento para después ladear la cabeza

Rachel lo pensó un momento antes de hablar-Rosali -Ambas se miraron ligeramente conformes

- Ixquic -Dijo Quinn poco convencida

-Suena a enfermedad - Rachel dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se echó sobre la alfombra- María Guadalupe Socorro de Luz Perpetua Trinidad -Ambas se miraron un momento y empezaron a reír a carcajadas- Berry Fabray... Fabray Berry... – Rachel pensó en sus palabras

-Personalmente prefiero tu apellido primero -Declaró Quinn hablando con seriedad

-Fabray es un apellido de renombre... Berry solo es...

-Un apellido muy importante... No te subestimes - Quinn se acercó a ella y le besó- María Guadalupe Socorro de Luz Perpetua Trinidad Berry Fabray -Probó Quinn y ambas sonrieron- Me fascina la idea de que sea niña

Rachel la miró- Si soy sincera... Estoy muy alegre que sea niña... -Dijo y la rubia le abrazó- ¿Crees que a nuestros padres les agrade la idea? Elegir mi apellido sobre el tuyo... El tuyo es de mucho renombre..

-¿Bromeas? Tú padre estará encantado al igual que tú papi, a la mía le fascinará y bueno... Mi padre no estoy segura pero creo que estará muy feliz...-Quinn captó la vacilación en la expresión de la otra- Además es nuestra familia... -Quinn sonrió y Rachel también- Nuestra... A mí no me importa lo demás... Somos nosotros tres –Quinn le sonrió- Sería un gran orgullo que nuestra hija tenga tu apellido, el apellido que aparece al menos un millar de veces en periódicos y revistas ¡eres una gran doctora! Y eso hará sentir a nuestra hija un gran orgullo de sus raíces

Rachel se sintió más reconfortada aunque en su interior aún dudaba un poco- Vamos a dormir...-Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla-... Crooki está cansado y estoy segura que tú también –Quinn asintió y ambas caminaron hacía la habitación seguidas por un felino que movía la cola de lado a lado orgullosamente.

* * *

><p>Brittany brincó en su asiento al escuchar la puerta abrirse abruptamente, observó a su amiga castaña bastante desesperada- Rachel... ¿Ocurre algo?<p>

- Necesito salir y tengo demasiadas revisiones -Rachel le sonrió con todos los dientes a su amiga

-Soy una mujer embarazada y me quieres llenar de trabajo ¿Es enserio? -La rubia levantó una ceja

-Te prometo que el próximo fin yo cubro los tuyo y así te vas con Santana... -Unió sus manos en una súplica- Por favor... Se lo prometí a Quinn... ¿Sí?

Brittany se rio- Ok, ve pero después debes convencer a Quinn que se dé una vuelta conmigo y tomó tu palabra de tomar mis revisiones la siguiente semana

Rachel abrió la boca, entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en su cintura- Eres una explotadora... Pero ya que... Te aprovechas de mí -Rachel estuvo a punto de retirarse pero de nuevo se acercó a su amiga- ¿Bethany? ¿Cómo suena? -Inquirió la castaña

- ¿Por qué no lo discutes con Quinn? Santana y yo lo hemos discutido y queremos que sean los nombre de su padre o madre y algún otro

Rachel no era apegada a las ideas de continuar un nombre, le parecía anticuado pero eso no era decisión suya así que no comento- Eso hago, pero hay muchos así que descarte los que no son de mi agrado y llevaré mi lista, Quinn tendrá la suya y compararemos -Rachel sonrió y observó la hora- Debo irme, nos vemos mañana... Te dejó los historiales -Dijo la castaña mientras asentaba un par de carpetas- Adiós y muchas gracias

Rachel corrió apenas llegó al apartamento, sabía que iba tarde y Quinn la esperaría a las afueras del centro comercial, se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse, mientras su Gato maullaba constantemente en busca de atención- Ahora no Crooker... Tú ama me matará si llegó tarde... Ve a jugar con tus juguetes -La castaña pudo intuir el enojo de su felino pero lo ignoró- Así como tú me ignoras cuándo estás con ella -Le gritó la castaña y se sintió tonta por pelear con su mascota, cuándo terminó de ponerse los zapatos, tomó su bolso y se apresuró a salir.

* * *

><p>Quinn salía de su trabajo regularmente temprano, esa tarde había acudido con sus padres a comer y quedado de ver a su esposa en Teysa, un pequeño centro comercial que se caracterizaba por que la gran mayoría de sus tiendas se dedicaba al departamento de infantes, había desde la ropa de maternidad y ropa del bebé hasta mini coches de carreras para bebés y todo tipo de juguetes.<p>

Su espalda dolía ese día, según la báscula había subido uno 8 kilos pero ella los sentía como una tonelada, su vientre sobresaltaba y le resultaba incómodo realizar la mayoría de las actividades, había dejado de temer por los reporteros y fotógrafos pues el interés en su embarazo y relación con la castaña había decrecido, aunque siempre había un par que gustaban de tomarle fotos creyendo que ella no los veía, también estaban las mujeres que le halagaban por su estado y le auguraban que su bebé sería hermoso, ella no dudaba de eso. Se comenzaba a preocupar porqué estaba muy próxima a entrar al octavo mes y aún no tenían un nombre para la bebé, Rachel aún continuaba hablándole a su vientre con el denominativo "Nena".

Observó que Rachel caminaba hacia ella ligeramente agitada, seguramente se había esforzado por llegar a tiempo. Espero a que la castaña se acercase a ella para poder recibirla con propiedad. Escuchó atentamente acerca del día de la castaña mientras caminaban con manos entrelazadas buscando una tienda que les gustase, había aprendido que a Rachel le gustaba ser escuchada, le gustaba que pusieran atención sobre ella, no del tipo de los medios de comunicación, del tipo que demuestra que alguien te interesa y para Quinn siempre era un placer escucharla.

Entraron a una tienda llamada Yoho's Babies , Quinn sonrió al oír que abría la puerta y una campanita sonaba indicando su llegada, en la entrada había una gran cantidad de cuneros- Mira -Señaló Quinn al ver uno rosa con morado, tocó su interior- Ohh... Pero no es muy suave –Rachel se acercó y al tocarlo de inmediato negó, Quinn recordó un punto importante- Lo que me recuerda que hable con mi padre y hablé con el agente inmobiliario que nos comentó en la fiesta, dijo que nos mandaría un catálogo de casas en venta, que seleccionáramos un par y puede atendernos el domingo en la mañana

Rachel asintió- podemos verlo ahora que lleguemos –la castaña caminó por un pasillo- El domingo en la mañana está bien... Pienso que debimos ver la casa antes... Me gustaría escoger una a la brevedad, una linda por supuesto.

Quinn asintió y se acercó a la sección de ropa- Mira -Dijo mientras le entregaba una prenda a la castaña- Es muy suave

Rachel observó un pequeño mameluco de color gris, lo tocó y sonrió- Quizás en otro color -Comenzó a rebuscar- ¡Mira! Este rosa es lindo... No soy gran apasionada del rosa pero para una niña queda bastante bien

- El verde pistache también es lindo -Agregó Quinn y Rachel asintió antes de tomar uno verde y el rosa, tomó una canastita roja de las que estaban apiladas en la esquina y colocó ahí sus dos primeras prendas. Su mirada se vio acaparada por la sección de niños de 2 años, observó un pequeño vestido blanco con adornos y encajes, le pareció encantador pero se abstuvo de ir por él, aún era muy pronto para eso- ¡Mira! -Exclamó la castaña señalando un par de calcetines de diminuto tamaño.

Quinn tuvo que estar muy atenta porque su esposa señalaba ropa tras ropa muy emocionada y la rubia apenas podía seguirle el paso, estaba segura que llevaban bastante ropa para vestir a su bebé medio año. El estado anímico de la rubia era igual que el de su mujer pero su estado físico le impedía demostrarlo, se sentía cansada y Rachel pareció notarlo, Quinn escuchó que la castaña le preguntaba si deseaba irse- Sería grandioso, me siento un poco agotada -Contestó

Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar hacía la caja con su canasta. Quinn estaba jugando con una pelotita que estaba en el mostrador mientras la chica de la tienda hacía cuentas- Su bebé será hermoso -Comentó la muchacha, Quinn y Rachel le sonrieron- Si me permiten la intromisión, no quiero sonar imprudente

-No te preocupes -Comentó la rubia mientras continuaba jugando con la pelota. Discutieron un momento acerca de quién pagaría la cuenta, Quinn estaba cansada así que perdió la batalla fácilmente, continuó resignada jugando la pelota y veía a su esposa cubrir el monto.

- Se ve usted muy hermosa embarazada -Comentó la empleada y a Quinn se le resbalo la pelota de las manos al escuchar el cumplido.

La puerta del local se abrió en ese momento y la campanita sonó. Quinn sintió que un escalofrío recorría por su espalda, recién llegada y frente a ella, había una mujer de tez blanca y estatura alta quizás por lo tacones que llevaba, usaba un pantalón y una blusa muy ajustada con demasiado escote al parecer de Quinn, llevaba los labios pintados con un carmín bastante llamativo, su cabello rojizo estaba suelto y ondulado, Quinn jamás había visto una foto de ella, nunca se la habían descrito a precisión... Pero ella sentía el ambiente, ella sentía el aura que la otra mujer desplegaba. La pelota que segundos atrás había caído fue a dar a los pies de la recién llegada que se inclinó y la tomó, sonrió triunfalmente y lentamente, paso a paso, se acercó a ellas, le extendió la pelota hacía Rachel y Quinn pudo ver el desconcierto y vacilación de su mujer, La rubia se apresuró y tomó la pelota rápidamente y la asentó sobre el mostrador.

La mujer sonrió por su comportamiento y se acercó un centímetro a la castaña- Rachel... Tiempo sin verte -Dijo y se mordió el labio sonriente mientras observaba a la castaña permanecer sin habla. Vio que la rubia le sostenía la mano a Rachel- Ohh... Y tú debes ser... Quinn -Habló mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza- Por lo que dicen los diarios y revistas... -Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos, Quinn sentía esa estática que una mujer desplegaba al intentar intimidar, ella misma podía sentir que emanaba esa misma estática. La mujer sonrió- Bueno Quinn... Es un gusto... Soy Marissa Jones

* * *

><p><strong>¡LLEGO EL DRAMA!<strong>

**Que les pareció espero que bien trate de adaptarlo mejor, gracias por los consejos que los tomare a cuenta…**

**Esta historia es una adaptación, ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen…**

**Espero sus comentarios….**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14:**_

_**Evasiones**_

Quinn miró la mano de la recién llegada y le sonrió sin llegar a responderle el saludo, sostuvo a Rachel del brazo con un poco de fuerza para hacerle reaccionar. Marissa sonrió por el comportamiento y bajó su mano con una sonrisa- Es bueno verte de nuevo Rachel -Pronunció mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza con descaro

Quinn tenso su quijada- Mi amor -Dijo mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba con la palma la quijada de la castaña, haciendo que le girase a ver, la rubia fue bajando su mano hasta dejarla reposando sobre la clavícula, se acercó lentamente y besó a la castaña levemente en los labios- ¿Podemos irnos?

Rachel asintió aún sin buscar que decir, Marissa había cambiado sus facciones ligeramente al ver el beso pero rápidamente se recompuso y continuó sonriendo, el foco de su mirada había cambiado, observaba el vientre de la rubia.

-Gracias -Dijo Quinn a la chica del mostrador- Con permiso -Le dijo a la pelirroja mientras se hacía paso a la salida y jalaba a Rachel del brazo

La castaña sonrió levemente a modo de despedida y siguió a Quinn muy de cerca

-Hasta luego Rachel -Dijo Marissa cuando la castaña pasó por su lado- Hasta pronto -Susurró al verla salir de la tienda tomada de la mano de su esposa y desaparecer entre la multitud.

* * *

><p>Rachel entró al local donde solía almorzar con su esposa y camino hasta la usual mesa que ocupaba, observó el reloj de pared y echó un suspiro. Necesitaba suavizar su situación con la rubia, el día anterior se había encontrado con su antiguo amor y había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que entre la rubia y ella pocas fueron las palabras que intercambiaron y ninguna fue respecto al encuentro. Aquel era un tema que no deseaba tocar y deseaba que Quinn no preguntara al menos por un tiempo.<p>

-Es muy obvio cuando estás tan pensativa

Rachel escuchó una voz frente a ella, pero no era la voz que deseaba escuchar, observó a su antiguo amor de pie frente a su mesa, se levantó rápidamente y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -El tono de su voz no era cálido

-Tranquila nena... -La pelirroja le sonrió- Yo solo quería hablar contigo... Aclarar ciertos puntos que no pusimos en el pasado, conversar tranquilamente.

Rachel miró en reloj y luego la puerta- No tengo tiempo, te pido que te retires

-Nena... Solo quiero -La chica se acercó e intento tocar la mano de la castaña, pero se sorprendió cuando la otra se alejó- Oye... ¿Podemos hablar? Fui a tú departamento y no estabas... Fui al hospital y pregunté y me dijeron

- ¿Fuiste a que? -Inquirió la castaña casi gritando- No puedes aparecerte y pensar que voy a ir corriendo a que me des explicaciones o saber de ti... Te pido que te retires...

Marissa levantó una ceja incrédula, había pasado toda la noche gozando de solo pensar que la castaña sería nuevamente suya, pero ahora, ahí estaba Rachel de pie frente a ella sin querer siquiera ser tocada, no quería hablar con ella y quizás ni verla, estaba frente a ella rechazándola cuando ella habría jurado que su esposa, aquella rubia no era nada frente a ella aun con un bebé. Tenso la quijada ante el desprecio- Solo te pido que me des un par de minutos para hablar

- Después... Ahora estoy ocupada...

Marissa levantó una ceja- ¿Después? ¿Cuándo?

- Marissa... Vete por favor... No quiero que me provoques proble... -La castaña no terminó la frase al ver a su esposa entrar al lugar y quedarse estática en la puerta, Rachel presintió que aquello no sería agradable para ella.

Marissa giro la mirada hacía la puerta y pudo ver a la rubia evidentemente sorprendida y ahora molesta, vio que la rubia retomaba la compostura y caminaba hacía ellas, pensó que quizás ahora Rachel estuviera emocionada por la rubia, pero pronto volvería a sus brazos como siempre debió ser- ¿Quinn cierto? -Preguntó cuándo la mujer estuvo cerca, la rubia asintió con el ceño fruncido- Que gusto verte... Justamente le decía a Rachel que debíamos juntarnos un día y hablar

- Mmm... -Dijo la rubia con la mano en la boca, intentando controlarse y giro a ver a su esposa esperando algún tipo de explicación

Rachel no sabía que hacer- Hasta luego Marissa... Ya te ibas... -Aclaró

La pelirroja lo pensó un momento- cierto... Con su permiso... Rachel, hasta luego nena

Quinn la miro casi asesinamente al escuchar "Nena"- Adiós Marissa -Dijo más como una advertencia de una a otra. Ambas se miraron unos momentos antes que Marissa esbozara una casi inexistente sonrisa y se marchara.

Quinn se dejó caer en el asiento mientras observaba que la castaña hacía lo mismo, ordenaron en silencio y aún sin dirigirse la mirada. Quinn mantenía la mirada perdida, pensando muy bien en su próxima oración. Rachel observaba en silencio el pimentero como si fuese algo totalmente atrayente- ¿Vas a volver a verla? -Preguntó la rubia sin poder contenerse la pregunta unos momentos más

Rachel jugó nerviosamente sus manos debajo de la mesa- Tal vez -Se atrevió a mirar a la rubia y Quinn le rehuyó la mirada.

- Si tanto te urgía me hubieses dicho y yo podría haberte dejado

-No, no empieces Quinn -Pidió la castaña- No digas eso... Vamos a comer... En paz... Por favor...

* * *

><p>Quinn caminaba molesta de un lado a otro por la sala mientras le comentaba a Kitty lo sucedido<p>

-Tranquila -Dijo la rubia menor- se te puede salir el chiquito... Ohh! La chiquita...

Quinn la miró y le fue imposible no reír, poco después se sentó un momento en silencio- Kitty... ¿Por qué ahora? Rachel no dijo más de 5 palabras... Y estoy segura que fue por la aparición de esa mujer... ¿La ama? ¿Aún la ama? ¿Después de todo lo que le hizo la ama? ... Kitty... ¿qué voy a hacer?

Kitty la miró un momento- Bueno... Conocí hace poco a una chica en internet...–Quinn no entendía la relevancia del tema, Kitty le sonrió y siguió hablando- es algo extraña y loca... Era algo como VAStAfG... O quizás VSTA.. Pero hace poco que sé que se llama Valeria y...

-Kitty... –Quinn tenía la ceja levantada y una expresión de no entender.

-Ok, Ella... Tiene muchos conocimientos en armas, bayonetas, látigos, arcos... Muchas armas... Podemos pedirle uno y...

-Kitty... - Quinn se rió- No me refería a matar a esa mujer

-¡Ohh! ¡No! -La rubia menor se acomodó en su asiento- pero aún así podemos darle un buen susto - se quedó en silencio al ver el gran suspiro que Quinn dejaba escapar- Mira... Lo que intento decir es que... A menos que quieras herir físicamente a la chica esa, no puedes hacer mucho... Si te preocupa la reacción de Rachel, no puedes hacer nada pues es Rachel la que debe decidir y aclarar sus sentimientos y tú no puedes cambiar el sentir de otros, has hecho todo a tu alcance para ganarte su amor... Y si te soy sincera, creo que lo has ganado

Quinn le sonrió- Yo también lo creía... Pero la manera en que Rachel...

Kitty negó con la cabeza- No, no hagas eso... No empieces a desconfiar de la persona que amas si no hay razón suficiente para ello... Si, quizás Rachel está diferente pero la aparición fue abrupta, hace mucho que no ve a alguien que amó mucho y de repente aparece en su vida ¿No crees que es un shock?

Quinn asintió- Tienes razón... No estoy reaccionando muy bien

-Dale tiempo... No te alejes, permanece junto a ella, demuéstrale que nada ha cambiado

- ¿y si esa mujer intenta algo?

Kitty le acarició una mejilla- No puedes hacer nada contra eso... Ten por seguro que esa mujer lo hará... No dejes que te haga sentir mal o insegura que ese es su propósito y solo así lograra romper lo que ahora tienes con Rachel... -Kitty de nuevo sonrió alegremente- además ten por seguro que esa mujer intentara jugar sucio... Y tú... Sabes jugar

Quinn la miro sin comprender hasta que Kitty levantó las cejas y sonrió pícaramente- ¿Te refieres a...? –Quinn negó con la cabeza- Estoy embarazada... Muy embarazada... Dudo que el sexo sea una de mis armas para luchar con esa mujer...

- ¡No te subestimes! Además... Tú la tienes en tu cama - a se levantó de su asiento- Vamos... Enséñale a Rachel lo que tiene...

* * *

><p>Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, hacía apenas un par de días que había visto a Marissa pero las ideas cada vez se acumulaban más en su mente. Estaba inquieta, la situación con Quinn le hacía sentir estresada y en el trabajo las cosas no iban mejor. Se talló los ojos y continuó caminando, debía aprender a separar sus problemas, debía aclarar ciertos puntos para que su vida volviera a ser tan fácil como antes. Deseaba tanto poder ser otra persona o poder cambiar ciertas situaciones.<p>

Quizás debería hablar con Marissa, o quizás debería hablar con Quinn, aún no decidía a cuál hablarle primero. Le había comentado a Brittany de la situación y su amiga se había puesto histérica, hablo de ir tras Marissa, contratar a algún maleante y cosas similares por lo que había decidido que ese tema era mejor truncarlo con la chica.

-Alto ahí

Rachel se detuvo al sentir que le jalaban del brazo, observó a la chica frente a ella y deseo que la tierra la tragase viva- Marissa... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar... Me dijiste después y ya ha pasado algún tiempo

Rachel abrió y cerró la boca intentando decir algo pero nada se le ocurría, este momento llegaría tarde o temprano- Bien -Dijo al fin y se cruzó de mano a mirar a su acompañante- Habla

-¿Aquí? ¿En un pasillo maloliente? No, de ninguna manera -La mujer se acercó un par de pasos a la castaña sonriente- Vamos a tomar un café... O algún bar y...

Pero Rachel le interrumpió- No, no hay forma de que eso suceda

-Vamos... ¡No podemos hablar aquí! En otro lugar... Vamos preciosa... -La chica terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellas y la abrazo, Rachel intento alejarla pero estaba aferrada con fuerza- Di que si -Susurró en la oreja de la otra, casi besándola

Rachel se mordió el labio nerviosamente, podía sentir el olor a su perfume floral y los grandes pechos pegarse contra los suyo- Bien -Dijo y empujó a la otra para alejarla, Observó que la otra sonreía victoriosamente- Pero será en mi oficina, vamos -Indicó

Rachel no sabía si aquella era una buena idea, iba a estar a solas con ella y era justamente lo que había estado evitando, durante su relación, Marissa tenía sus "Modos" de desviar la atención de Rachel y dar el tema por muerto, tragó saliva con dificultad, agradeció que su hora de salida era próxima y si cualquier "inconveniente" se presentaba ella podía disculparse e irse, si es que podía... Rachel dejó salir un gran suspiro

-Disculpa

Rachel escuchó la voz de su amiga Brittany y se giró a verla, la chica estaba evidentemente molesta- ¿Sabes llegar a mi oficina? -Preguntó la castaña a Marissa y ésta asintió afirmativamente- Te veo ahí, necesito hablar con Brittany un momento -La mujer comenzó a caminar no muy convencida. La casta miró a su amiga un tanto temerosa- ¿Sucede algo?

- Dímelo tu -Britt levantó ambas cejas- ¿A dónde vas con esa mujer?

-Ella quiere hablar

- ¿Hablar? ¿y tú le creíste esa? –Brittany empujó ligeramente a su amiga a la pared- Esa mujer sólo sabe abrir la boca para... Cosas sexuales

Rachel se sonrojo ligeramente, ella sabía la veracidad de aquella palabras, las había comprobado infinidad de veces en su relación con ella.

Brittany se mordió el labio, de pronto tuvo una idea- Quinn habló... Quería que llegaras antes.. Al parecer tenía algo importante

Rachel se sacudió la cabeza- No recuerdo que me haya dicho nada

-Tienes mucho en la cabeza, me pidió que te lo recordará... Pero puedo o puedes hablarle y decirle que no podrás, que tienes...

- No... No, yo iré -Rachel giro a ver a su oficina- Me harías un favor -Observó que la rubia asintió- Ve a mi oficina y dile a Marissa, sin pleitos Brittany Pierce por favor... No ¿Sabes qué? mejor voy yo...

-No, no, no - Brittany no quería que hubiera un encuentro entre Rachel y su antiguo amor- Sin pleitos, te lo prometo, iré y le diré que tuviste una urgencia y que hablan después

-¿Lo harías? -Preguntó y su amiga asintió- Gracias... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Brittany asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía la oficina de su amiga, Rachel había tomado una decisión entre la pelirroja falsa y la rubia sin mediarlo mucho. Estaba feliz de saber que su amiga tenía tomada una decisión aunque en su cabeza hubieran muchos puntos sueltos. Quinn tendría a su esposa más temprano, le estaba dando la oportunidad de que ellas hablaran primero antes que la teñida intentará algo. Caminó por los pasillos contenta, la espalda comenzaba a dolerle por el embarazo pero sus dolores se habían ido momentáneamente.

Brittany Lopez Pierce tomó una gran inhalación seguida de otro gran suspiró antes de girar el pomo de la puerta- De parte de Rach... ¡Madre de dios! -Britt vio a una Marissa completamente desnuda con las piernas abiertas sobre el escritorio de su amiga, sintió su quijada abrirse colosalmente, podía observar cada parte de la intimidad de la chica- ¡Padre peludo! Y no es que esté peludo -Sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas y su cara tenía un fuerte color carmesí, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se giró bastante abochornada

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí pajarraco? -Grito Marissa desde atrás comenzando a vestirse y bastante sonrojada

Brittany se molestó- Rachel no puede atenderte... Tiene mejores cosas que hacer y me mando a informarte que no puede hablar contigo ahora... Así que mueve tus piernas para caminar y sal de aquí – La rubia volvía a su color natural y su antipatía a la otra chica se hacía evidente- Vete de aquí que nadie te quiere... -Brittany salió de la oficina y la cerró tras ella- Al menos he comprobado que no es pelirroja natural -Susurró para si misma y comenzando a alejarse de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Rachel se adentró en su departamento y observó que Quinn la miraba extrañada, todo estaba en relativa calma- Hola -Saludó mientras se acercaba<p>

Quinn le sonrió- Hola, no te esperaba a esta hora -La rubia se acercó cariñosamente a besarle pero cuando sus labios se unieron quedo estática, se separó unos centímetros y su nariz comenzó a aspirar cierto aroma desconocido- Hueles a... -Rachel intentó distanciarse pero era demasiado tarde, Quinn se paró en una pose muy defensiva con los brazos cruzados y la cara de evidente enojo- ¿A esa mujer? ... ¿Hueles a esa mujer? -Inquirió la rubia evidentemente enojada- ¿Por qué traes su olor impregnado? ... ¿La viste?... ¿Qué paso?... ¡Contéstame Rachel!

La castaña retrocedió unos pasos- Yo... Si, la vi pero no pasó nada... No hablamos...

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? -Preguntó molesta- ¿Y por qué traes su perfume pegado al cuerpo? ¿Acaso te pres...? –Quinn no pudo terminar la oración, estaba haciendo precisamente lo que NO debía hacer- Lo siento -Dijo casi como si tragase vinagre- Perdón, sobre reaccioné

Rachel sintió su corazón saltar de alegría, pensó que iba a ser una larga noche y ahora Quinn se había retractado de discutir- No... Está bien... No pasó nada, ella fue porque quería hablar y... -Rachel hizo una pausa- Me abrazo

Quinn levantó las cejas y tenso su mandíbula casi dolorosamente- Que... Linda... La mujer

-Yo la separé... No hablamos vine... Aquí... Contigo

Quinn asintió y caminó hacía el baño, Rachel se quedó sola en la sala, se percató que su gato la miraba acusadoramente- ¿Tú también Crooker?

El gato maulló molesto y caminó hacía la cocina meneándose.

Rachel dejó escapar un largo suspiro, a Marissa no le gustaban los animales y en varias ocasiones había tenido discusiones por su mascota, incluso hubieron un par de ocasiones que llegó del trabajo y su gato estaba encerrado en una caja porque Marissa no lo soportaba. No podía culpar a su gato de estar molesto, no podía culpar a Quinn de estar molesta, pero tampoco podían culparla a ella por el regreso de Marissa, ninguna de esas acusaciones era justa.

Se acercó a la cocina y sacó un poco de jugo, sintió que Quinn salía del baño y se acercaba a ella. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia pegarse al propio- Quinn...

-Shh... -Dijo la rubia mientras movía sus manos a través del cuerpo de la castaña y sostenía sus glúteos con firmeza- Sólo... Déjate –Quinn comenzó a besar detrás del cuello de su esposa, mordió justo debajo de la nuca para después pasar la punta de su lengua, delineando la carca que sus dientes habían dejado, sus manos se habían pasado al frente y ahora masajeaban los pechos, una de sus piernas se había colado entre las de Rachel y masajeaba su miembro, la castaña había comenzado a soltar pequeños gemidos que se mezclaban con su respiración agitada.

Quinn urgía de deshacerse de la ropa de Rachel, toda la ropa exhalaba ese aroma a flores tan irritante, con agilidad comenzó a desabotonar la blusa y la dejó caer, su boca se movió del cuello hasta los hombros de la castaña, mordió con fuerza el hombro izquierdo haciendo que la castaña se quejase. Deslizó una mano por debajo del corpiño negro de su esposa y sintió los pezones erectos y comenzó a pellizcar. Deslizó su otra mano debajo del pantalón hasta llegar a su miembro por encima del bóxer.

Rachel colocó ambas manos apoyándose de la mesa al sentir que era despojada de su pantalón, inclinó la cadera un poco y sintió la resbalosa lengua de Quinn deslizarse por todo lo largo de su columna mientras su fino manicure le arañaba el vientre y un costado de la cintura.

Quinn tomó a la castaña de la cintura y la hizo girar, quedaron de frente y sus labios quemaban ansiando el contacto, se besaron y pronto sintió la lengua de Rachel intentar dominar, la castaña la tomó por la cadera y la pegó a ella. Quinn la separó con un poco de dificultad y la empujó hacia la mesa, casi presintiendo sus intenciones la castaña se subió sobre la mesa y se sentó abriendo las piernas. Quinn le sonrió antes de comenzar a besar las piernas.

Rachel se mordió el labio intentando inútilmente ahogar un gemido. Sintió que su bóxer se deslizaba fuera de sus piernas, su cuerpo exigía contacto, Rachel se desabrochó el sostén y lo arrojó. Una de sus manos comenzó a masajear su pecho mientras sentía a la rubia comenzar a pasar con la lengua su miembro erecto. Con la mano que mantenía libre se aferró al borde de la mesa sintiendo que sus uñas se clavaban en la madera.

Quinn pasó su lengua de arriba a abajo por el pene de su esposa, sus manos mantenían abiertas las piernas de Rachel. Los gemidos eran cada vez más audibles, mordió ligeramente antes de alejarse y empezar con un sutil arriba abajo, comenzó un vaivén mientras su mano atrapaba los testículos y le otorgaba pequeñas pero consecutivas mordidas.

Rachel comenzó a soltar gritos de placer, sintió que Quinn se despejaba de su miembro y ahora succionaba la cabeza de su pene dando aun más placer mientras sus manos continuaban su trabajo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba al mismo tiempo al liberar chorros de semen en la boca de su esposa. Sentía su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Quinn sonrió cuando la castaña llego a la cúspide del placer, se acercó a ella y le beso en los labios para luego abrazarla, aspiró su aroma y se sintió satisfecha al no sentir el aroma floral que tanto le molestaba, ese aroma se había ido. Besó el hombro de la castaña y sintió que Rachel le tomaba del brazo mientras le susurraba al oído- Terminemos esto en la habitación -Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto para continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció espero que bien trate de adaptarlo mejor, gracias por los consejos que los tomare a cuenta…<strong>

**Esta historia es una adaptación, ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen…**

**Espero sus comentarios**


End file.
